Cosas de la vida
by Cerecita-Agridulce
Summary: Luego de ser traicionada y humillada por las personas que más amaba, Bella Swan cambiara su dulzura e inocencia por sensualidad y maldad hundiendose en alcohol, sexo y droga ¿Podrá alguien salvarla de si misma antes que acabe con su vida? AU/BxE MxLemmons
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: Bueno esta cosa supongo que es obligatoria no? Jaja, bueno,, Debo decirles que los personajes no son mios, son de S.M, y la historia tampoco, es de Blue_Cherry. Entonces yo solamente puedo adjudicarme la adaptación ya que la historia está escrita en el mundo de Naruto. Creo que este disclamer solo lo pondré en este capitulo… bueno creo qe eso es todo. A leer se ha dicho!**

**"COSAS DE LA VIDA"**

Prólogo:

Una historia que contarte, si, esto son "Cosas de la vida"

_Primero de septiembre, mi primer día de clase de mi penúltimo año de secundaria, al fin en dos años entraría a la universidad de medicina y podría trabajar para ayudar a mi tía con los gastos de la casa. Pensé que este año iba a ser exactamente igual a los anteriores, yo observándote de lejos y tu revolcándote con cada zorra que se te tirará a los pies. _

_Quizás seguir así hubiera sido mejor..._

Cuantas veces me he caído, a lo largo de esta vida

y he aprendido a levantarme, de esta eterna caída.

_Iba caminando por los pasillos del instituto con mis libros en mano, el pasillo estaba lleno ya que era el receso más largo del día. Caminaba despacio, no tenía apuro, hasta que sentí una mano tirar mis libros al suelo y unas chillonas risas, burlarse de la tonta broma que tu zorra predilecta me había hecho:_

__Fíjate por dónde vas, Swan_ Comentó mientras la veía alejarse, contorneando su cadera y subiendo su falda, que más que falda parecía cinturón. _

_No le dije nada, ya estaba acostumbrada._

Que las penas no se olvidan, ni con porros, ni bebidas.

Game over, puedes jugar bien y perder la partida.

_Te observaba tomar, botella tras botella con tus amigos, me dejaste de lado toda la noche y no es que esperara que te preocuparas por mí toda la fiesta, pero al menos una vez podías acercarte a preguntarme como estoy ¿No? _

_Ah claro, lo olvide, contigo las cosas no funcionan así._

Por arriesgarte ni te imaginas los colegas que llegan a traicionarte,

cuantas preguntas más, solo debes solucionarte, cuantas penas llegarán a ahogarte.

Cuantas bellas damas, consiguieron conquistarte.

_No entendí muy bien tu mensaje, decías que querías verme en tu casa, a la cual me has llevado tan poco desde los cuatro meses que estamos juntos. Al llegar a tu mansión, tu hermano me abrió la puerta, me miro entre divertido y burlón, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y me dejó pasar sin hacer preguntas. _

_Subí las escaleras y fui recorriendo el pasillo despacio. Comencé a escuchar un murmullo, que se hacía más potente a medida que me acercaba a la última puerta caoba del pasillo, los murmullos comenzaron a aumentar y sentí varios gemidos femeninos, al abrir la puerta observé todo en penumbras, la luz del pasillo iluminó tu pálido rostro, me miraste con lástima y burla y seguiste penetrándola sin despegar tu vista de mi. _

_Hasta el momento no había reparado en ella, cuando deshice nuestro contacto visual, la vi, su pelo enmarañado, sus ojos abiertos como platos y sus manos intentando cubrirse con las sábanas que caían de la cama... Eras tú, el amor de mi vida y... ¿Mi mejor amiga? Mi corazón dejó de latir y mis pies corrieron lo más rápido que pude mientras oía la voz de mi conciencia gritarme __**"Estúpida" **_

_Aro me observó bajar corriendo pero regresó inmediatamente la vista a su libro, salí por la puerta principal corriendo desesperada mientras sentía mis mejillas arder y humedecerse, mi corazón ya no latía, ya no sentía, ya no escuchaba y la imagen de mi mejor amiga y mi novio regreso a mi cabeza como un eterno flash back, hasta que sentí que era jalada del brazo, di media vuelta para ver sus ojos humedecidos y la golpee con todas mis fuerzas._

Cuando algo no sea justo, no puedes guardar silencio,

tú sabes que algo falta para llenar el vacío.

Debes seguir bien firme, en línea recta, ese camino,

jamás debes hundirte, lucha y sigue pero erguido.

_Y a pesar que jure vengarme, al llegar a mi casa y observar la foto de mi madre noto la clase de persona en la que me estoy convirtiendo y definitivamente ya no me parezco a ella. Tan dulce, tan inocente, tan romántica, quizás fue por eso que mi padre la abandonó cuando quedó embarazada a los quince años... _

_Los románticos siempre mueren._

Cuando todo salga mal, espérate no corre prisa,

siempre al mirar tu foto, se me nublaba la vista.

Pesimista, he sido siempre y creo que seguiré siendo,

porque todo me da igual y en recuerdos te sigo viendo.

_Sé que era mentira, que nunca sentiste nada por mí, pero cada vez recuerdo más tus besos y caricias a inicio de año, cada una de ellas esta marcada a fuego en mi piel, son cicatrices que llevaré toda mi vida, pero ahora es mi turno de dejar mis cicatrices en tu alma, claro si es que tienes una, porque la mía, la mía ya no existe, mucho menos después de todo lo que he hecho._

No fue buena tu intención, no pude olvidar tu traición,

porque murió, se rompió y dejo de latir mi corazón.

Me encerraste en tu prisión, sin previa justificación.

¿Por qué te fuiste? Te pregunto, sin darme una explicación.

_Yo lo supe, lo supe en el momento en que me penetró por primera vez, cuando sus ojos grises destilaron ese veneno por primera vez al mirarme, cuando no te preocupaste por ser suave sabiendo que era mi primera vez y también lo supe al despertar al otro día sola en la cama de un motel._

Gracias a ello, me convertí en un niñato desconfiado,

porque la vida da palos, solo debes aceptarlos.

En mis ojos solo queda ya odio y un puro rencor,

porque no sabes el dolor que se siente perderlo todo.

__Jajaja, de verás creías que Edward iba amarte, patosita_ Sonrió mientras veía mis lagrimas caer, pero yo no la observaba, solo lo veía a él y su sonrisa torcida y mi mundo se vino a abajo. _

_Y desde ese día juré no confiar en nadie más._

Me encerré en la habitación y en un rincón me puse a llorar.

¿Dime de qué coño sirve si tú ya no estás?

Quiero borrar de mi mente todos los momentos malos,

quiero seguir siendo fuerte, aquel niño desconsolado,

pero aún te veo reflejada, en aquel oscuro cristal,

recordando aquellos días, juntos en ese portal,

en el que rozaba tus labios, ese tiempo era genial.

Recuerdo que quería estar junto a ti, hasta el final.

_Mi mejor amiga llegó a mi casa para lanzarse sobre mí, estaba metida entre sabanas y cobijas, no quería salir de ese pequeño y oscuro mundo. La cabeza me dolía horrores y apenas podía abrir los ojos de lo mucho que me ardían, me pasé todo el fin de semana llorando por lo mismo y al ver sus ojos chocolates observarme fijamente no pude evitarme preguntarme ¿Acaso a ella no le duele lo que nos hicieron?_

_Tanya entró como toda una dama y se sentó a los pies de mi cama, mientras Bella corría las cortinas para que entrara el sol y fue cuando por primera vez pude ver sus ojos chocolates, seguían igual de chocolate pero ya no poseían ese brillo inocente que siempre tuvo ¿Mis ojos verdes, estarían igual?_

Son cosas de la vida, son cosas de tu historia.

Cosas del día a día, penas pero también glorias,

días en los que vuelas, días que te caes en fosas.

En el jardín plantado, hay mala hierba y también rosas.

_Porque eso era, lo que era ella, una rosa, desde niñas siempre llamo la atención de todos, su cabello impecablemente rizado y sus ojitos chocolates que irradiaban un brillo de felicidad y al ir creciendo quizás los chicos si se fijaban más en mi que en ella, pero Bella, Bella siempre fue natural y a donde iba la gente quedaba encantada con ella, con su dulce voz, su angelical forma de ser, su hermosa sonrisa y yo, yo solo soy una muñeca barbie, plástica y vacía._

Un día más todo se nubla, ya no hay ganas de vivir,

no hay nada por lo que seguir, no hay nada que te haga sonreír.

Y es que al final, uno acaba conviviendo con sus penas,

uno acaba solo, con ganas de cortarse las venas.

_El lunes llegó muy rápido, no quería ir al colegio sabía lo que me esperaba, tampoco quería enfrentar a Jake, no quería verlo nunca más. Sé que Bella no dejara que nada me pase, siempre cuida de mi como una hermana mayor, quizás sea porque esta tan dañada. _

_Llegué en un instante al instituto, las burlas no tardaron en llegar y ya no sentí nada, ni las risas burlonas, ni las miradas de lástima, ni siquiera el capot del auto cuando me estampe sobre él._

¿Por qué, amigos? Porque fracasarías por norma,

yo confié en vosotros y la amistad se deforma.

Fácilmente, mi frágil mente, se escapó de todo,

entre frase y frase, caja y bombo, yo salí del lodo.

_No sentía nada cuando al fin pude moverme. Tenía la espalda contracturada de dormir arrollada contra la pared en la misma posición toda la noche. Había cortado mi pelo y mi más grande tesoro, estaba ahora esparcido por el suelo del baño, en ese momento lo supe, no tenía amigos, no tenía gente que me quería, no tenía nada, solo estaba yo._

Si es que todos ciegamente, miran solo en vuestro bien,

pues amigos verdaderos, solo uno de cada cien.

Sé que solo puedo confiar en el bolígrafo y papel,

porque al contarles mi vida, no me siento como un imbécil.

Les narro, uno a uno mis secretos más profundos,

pues ni se reirán de mi, ni se enterará todo el mundo.

_De verdad confié en él, pensé que era mi mejor amigo. Edward y yo nos conocemos desde niños, sé por lo que pasó al morir su madre y lo que se le vino encima después y jamás esperé que me traicionara de esa forma, al final Bella tenía razón Edward es un demonio con cara de ángel, un ser podrido que solo busca su propio bien._

Me han fallado tantas veces, que ya perdí la cuenta,

y no recuerdo, quizás unos 30 o 40.

Y es que más de la mitad, bajo una máscara, se enmascaran,

les mueve el interés, la codicia, nada ganan.

Perderán más amistades, de las que jamás ganarán,

a donde irán, me pregunto, día a día, donde irán.

_Al bajar por las escaleras en la tan famosa fiesta del cotillón, pude observarlos a todos, sus caras eran para fotografiarlos, tan arreglados, ocultando su podrida realidad tras una máscara de dinero y poder. Bajé despacio por las escaleras, mientras me presentaban como la hija del magnate Benjamín Withlock, hija bastarda pero hija al fin._

Ya no espero nada de nadie, no espero que me entiendas,

no mencionaré ni un nombre, no creo que valga la pena.

_Sé que la mayoría me consideraría un monstruo o como ella me dice un demonio con rostro de ángel, pero nadie sabe por lo que yo he pasado y en esta vida he aprendido a no confiar en nadie. Los inocentes no sobreviven en este mundo._

Sé que no existen amigos, aun que me tengo a mi mismo,

sé que puedo vivir solo, sin caerme en el abismo.

Es el relato de cualquier historia, en cualquier parte,

no confíes en nadie, puede fallarte,

esto solo son consejos que este pequeñajo puede darte,

pero a partir de ahí, dejo en tus manos lo de fiarte.

_Me han fallado muchas veces, aunque no lo crean también fui un niño que creía en los finales felices pero la vida me golpeó bastante duro y aprendí que en este mundo superficial e hipócrita no se sobrevive creyendo en los finales felices._

Porque el tiempo va cambiando, pero la gente también,

porque el tiempo va pasando y nunca se va a detener.

Porque quedan muchas cosas todavía que aprender,

porque aún queda un camino en la vida que debo escoger.

_Noté su cambio esa mañana no sólo cortó y tiñó su cabello, si no su mirada cambió totalmente y pude observar como poco a poco mi mejor amiga, esa dulce y tierna niña se transformaba en una mujer venenosa y manipuladora._

Son cosas de la vida, son cosas de tu historia,

cosas del día a día, hay penas pero también glorias.

Días en los que vuelas, días que te caes en fosas,

en el jardín plantado hay mala hierba y también rosas.

Y es que son cosas de la vida, capítulos de tu historia,

aquel cuento de hadas, se convirtió en más pena que gloria,

en escoria derramada, llantos sobre una almohada.

Porque la desgracia me aclama y me acompaña hasta la cama.

_Siempre he soñado con un príncipe azul que llegará a rescatarme, no es que viviera encerrada en una torre o una malvada madrastra me tuviera encerrada y me torturara, en realidad amaba a mi familia pero aún así necesitaba a mi príncipe, quien justamente dejó de contestar mis llamadas luego de acostarse conmigo y mi cuento de hadas se convirtió en una pesadilla cuando vi sus grises ojos verme de una forma tan fría y déspota mientras subía a su zorra personal en su auto negro del año._

Paranoias rayadas y una amarga soledad,

me dejo la dama, la cual amaba de verdad,

cada mañana bajo sábanas, lloro pensando en ti.

Esa noche que discutimos, fue la última vez que te vi.

_De verdad quería hablar con ella, explicar que yo no tuve nada que ver, nunca me había sentido así con alguien, ni con Bella me pasaron las cosas que me pasan con ella, pero la perdí y ahora no sé cómo hacer para recuperarla. Llegué al instituto y la busqué por todos lados pero no la pude hallar, Bella me miró con odio y reproche, jamás me había mirado así, no pude mantenerle la mirada. _

_Llegue a la clase pero Nessie, jamás llegó._

Y me pregunto el porqué, de cada beso que me dabas,

porque en ti confiaba, si el porqué era la respuesta que faltaba.

Porque la suerte jamás me acompaña,

no me extraña que no crea, ni una pizca en la esperanza.

__ ¿Todo era mentira cierto? ¡Contéstame!_ Le grite mientras mis mejillas se bañaban en lágrimas_

__Claro que no, Muñeca. Yo jamás quise-_Pero no pudo continuar cuando llego Bella y le plantó un golpe que lo dejo tirado en el suelo, Jake no se levantó y Bella y Alice me sacaron del baile mientras empujaban a todos para poder pasar._

Laberinto sin salida, te busco y no te encuentro,

en el único lugar que estas, es en mi pensamiento.

Bien adentro, exactamente, donde están los sentimientos,

los lamentos, desde entonces mi corazón late lento.

_Siempre me había gustado, si, si, lo sé ¿Si tanto me gustaba, porque la dañé? Ni yo mismo lo entiendo pero cuando la volví a ver, pude notar su profundo cambio y supe que la niña que tenía tanto poder sobre mí, con su ternura e inocencia había muerto, no, yo la había matado._

Tras meses, a veces, sigo pensando en ti, cuando era tu niño,

aquellos besos por el cuello, lentamente, con cariño,

que me dabas, me llenaban de esperanza y de ilusión.

Sigo recordando el día, que murió mi corazón.

_Y cada noche sueño aún con esos días, no le cuento a nadie, no quiero que vean que aún me duele, que aún soy débil, pero cada noche lloro, lloro desconsoladamente mientras tapo mi boca con mi almohada, para no despertar a mi tía._

Recuerdo que mi vida, por ti hubiera dado,

dudo que exista alguien, que te ame, como te he amado.

Nunca te faltó de nada, porque todo te lo di,

quiero dormirme y despertar, saber que jamás te perdí.

_Pero me levanto al otro día solo para verme en el espejo, la palidez casi enferma de mi rostro que tapo con maquillaje, mis ojos rojos e hinchados y mi pelo enmarañado de dar vueltas sin dormir en mi cama. En cuanto sale el sol, mis lágrimas cesan, mis ojos se secan y quedan vacios, mi corazón ha muerto._

Y aunque me cueste aceptarlo sigues en mi pensamiento,

intento olvidarte, pero no sé si quiero.

Todos sabemos que el orgullo no lleva a ninguna parte,

todo es oscuro, desde el día que me dejaste.

_Aún no sé en qué momento me enamore de ella, quizás desde que la conocí y tuve la necesitad de tenerla siempre a mi lado. Observé sus cambios y su nueva forma de ser y se convirtió en mi obsesión, a tal punto que hice lo que fuera por tenerla nuevamente en mi cama y ya no me importaba que por las mañana no estuviera en mi cama, si no en la de mi hermano, porque sabía que era mi nombre el que mencionaba entre gemidos mientras la hacía mía, porque eso era mía, siempre mía y de nadie más._

Suerte, me dio la espalda y se perdió la esperanza,

el tiempo olvida y no perdona, no espera, la aguja avanza.

Yo perdono y nunca olvido, me siento solo y vacío,

jamás me arrepentí del tiempo que juntos vivimos.

_Y a pesar de todo lo que le hice, lo que me hizo, jamás podré sacarla de mí porque ella marcó mi piel, la dejó llena de cicatrices que ahora no puedo, ni quiero borrar. Y si él tiempo se retrocediera, volvería a hacer lo mismo._

Porque, son cosas de la vida, son cosas de tu historia,

cosas del día a día, hay penas pero también glorias.

Días en los que vuelas, días que te caes en fosas,

en el jardín plantado, hay mala hierba y también rosas.

__ ¿Tú me envidias? ¿Tú me envidias?_ Grité mientras veía a mi ex mejor amiga llorar en el suelo por la cachetada que acababa de darle _Tu, lo has tenido todo-_ Pero no pude continuar cuando sentí su delicada mano golpear mi mejilla y gritarme_

__ ¡Tú lo has tenido todo, gente que te ama, belleza natural, todos te quieren! Mírame a mí, mis padres no se hablan, ni siquiera saben que existo. Tu siempre has tenido todo lo que yo quiero_ Gritó antes de salir corriendo, por la puerta de mi departamento. _

_Enterré mi mirada en el suelo y pude observar la pulsera de elástico que habíamos comprado de niñas cuando fuimos a su casa en la playa._

Que la vida es una mierda, además lo corroboramos,

no hacemos nada al respecto y de brazos nos cruzamos.

Fácil esconderse, quejarse, ahogar penas en botellas,

sin pensar ningún momento, que consecuencias con lleva.

__Deja de beber, Edward_ Le dije mientras lo veía acabarse su cuarta botella de whiskey en dos horas._

__Tu no lo entiendes_ Gritó mientras intentaba pararse de la silla, sin conseguirlo _Ya no tengo nada... Nunca tuve nada__

Engáñate, vive empeñado, en decir que la vida es bella,

pasan horas, días, meses, años y aún confías en ella.

El daño ya pasó, vive el hoy o perderás el mañana.

Esta es la historia de alguien que ya no confía en nada.

_Sé que pasar mis dudas y frustraciones a los demás estaba mal, pero debía protegerla y Vanessa, ella era como yo antes de todo. Y no quería que nadie la lastimará, no como a mí, jure protegerla pero fallé, así que lo único que puedo hacer ahora es aconsejarla y lo peor, convertirla en mi._

__Olvídalo, él no vale la pena_ Dije mientras salía de su cuarto para dirigirme a mi casa, eran las dos de la mañana y ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir._

Aprecia lo que tienes, antes de que se te escape,

porque muchos se arrepienten y ya es demasiado tarde,

y derraman lágrimas, solos, en un roto silencio.

El tiempo avanza lento, dentro, de su cuerpo muerto.

_Luego de la muerte de mi madre no había llorado, nunca, pero verla irse aunque fuera solo por la semana de suspensión que le dieron por culpa de Victoria, provocó algo en mí. Cierto que yo había sido el idiota que la deje ir, pero ella era mía, en realidad ella era lo único bueno que yo tenía, sin ella nuevamente me hundía en la oscuridad._

Tú vive cada momento, como si fuese el último respiro,

del aire contaminado, en el crepúsculo, el versículo final,

final del último capitulo.

¿Cómo llamarle a este capítulo que no tiene título?

_Cuando toque el agua con mis pies desnudos lo supe, todo lo que había hecho en estos dos años estaba errado. No fui feliz cuando ayude a Alice a humillar a Jasper y tampoco fui feliz cuando humillé a Edward y Aro. Y definitivamente no fui feliz al perder lo único valioso que tenía, yo misma..._

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno chicas, como pudieron leer al principio esta historia no es mia, es una de las primeras historias que leí cuando hice esta cuenta, me pareció muy tierna y si son cosas de la vida, NO TODO, pero si existen las pequeñas "bromas" o "novatadas" de parte de algunas personas y en ocasiones esos juegos llegan a tener consecuencias fatales. Las frases escritas en manuscrita son algo así como adelantos de varios capitulos, están ordenados de manera que sepan más o menos de que va la historia. Espero y les llame la atencion tanto como a mi. Si les gusta o no les pido Haganmelo saber por medio de un review.. ya saben son gratis (:<strong>


	2. De Principes e Infartos

**DE PRÍNCIPES E INFARTOS**

**by Blue Cherry**

**Adaptación: Cerecita-Agridulce**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Primero de septiembre, mi primer día de clase de mi penúltimo año de secundaria, al fin en dos años entraría a la universidad de medicina y podría trabajar para ayudar a mi tía con los gastos de la casa. Pensé que este año iba a ser exactamente igual a los anteriores, yo observándote de lejos y tu revolcándote con cada zorra que se te tirará a los pies._

_Quizás seguir así hubiera sido mejor..._

Feliz, así me levanté esa mañana. Como siempre al despertarme y dar vuelta en mi cama lo primero que veo es la foto de mi mamá embarazada de 8 meses de mí, en mi mesita de luz, al lado de mi cama.

Somos dos gotas de aguas el mismo color de piel, los mismos ojos chocolate y el mismo cabello caoba, si caoba, mamá y yo siempre fuimos muy simples pero bellas. Ella murió cuando yo nací, por lo que vivo con la media hermana de mi mamá, Renee Dwyer, mi loca, ebria y agresiva tía que me quiere como una hija.

Mi padre jamás se quiso hacer cargo de mí, claro, casado con un hijo de mi edad y con una empresa millonaria, no arruinaría su reputación con una hija bastarda, lo único que ha hecho por mí es pagar mi instituto, que bastante caro sale, pero nada más. Hace más de un año su esposa falleció y ahora si quiere reconocerme y presentarme como su legítima hija, para mis "dulces" dieciséis me regaló un auto, pero mi orgullo es primero y lo rechacé, yo no necesito nada de él, a pesar de que mi instituto se basa en eso, status social y dinero, igual, yo no lo necesito.

Me levanté de la cama media dormida y caminé en la oscuridad hasta llegar a la escalera de metal en forma de caracol para bajar al living, si, el departamento tenía solo un cuarto pero poseía un ático que convertimos en mi habitación. Al lado de la escalera está el cuarto de mi tía, del otro lado, el baño. El living y la cocina en el mismo ambiente, únicamente separadas por una mesada con dos bancos altos de madera que utilizamos para desayunar y para todo, ni sé porque la tía compro una mesa con sillas, si nunca las usamos.

Bajé sin hacer ruido y me metí a bañar, salí envuelta en una toalla y secándome el pelo con otra y me dirigí sin hacer ruido a mi cuarto, no quería despertar a mi tía, entra a trabajar al hospital a las diez de la mañana y sale a las cuatro de la tarde, excepto los viernes que hace guardia en el hospital, de ocho de la noche y no la veo hasta el domingo a las ocho de la mañana y prácticamente ni la veo porque se la pasa durmiendo todo el día.

Caminé a la ventana y abrí las cortinas para dejar entrar el sol, justo en mi ventana hay un pequeño balcón de metal, con las escalera para incendios, como en los viejos edificios, que se ven en las películas.

Mi cama esta contra la pared y la ventana a sus pies y en la cabecera de mi cama, hay otra ventana que va del piso al techo y tiene una anchura de veinte centímetros. Por las noche generalmente me acuesto a mirar por ella y por las mañanas logro ver cómo está el día sin levantarme.

Me sequé el pelo, lo tenía largo por la cintura, hacía 7 años que no me lo cortaba y unos pequeños rulos se formaron en las puntas. Una vez que mi cabello estaba seco, me puse el uniforme del instituto, que consistía en una blusa blanca, estilo marinero con verde, como la de los animes japoneses, nunca me ha gustado usar la ropa muy ajustada, así que la uso un tanto holgada y una falda tableada, escocesa, blanca y verde, esos son los colores del instituto: blanco y verde y mis converse negros. Una vez vestida, me maquillé solo un poco, base y delineador y claro, mi infaltable lápiz de labios rosado de fresa, casi no me deja color, pero si un rico sabor a fresa que me fascina.

Bajé a desayunar, no como mucho de mañana, así que prepare café para dejárselo pronto a mi tía, con algunas galletitas. Luego del desayuno, bajé al piso de abajo para ir a buscar a mi mejor amigo.

Como siempre su pervertido padre me abrió la puerta.

_Bella ¿Cómo estás? Pasa, Jake aún sigue dormido_ Dijo, mientras me dejaba lugar para pasar al departamento.

_Billy, como siempre. Yo lo despierto_ Comenté entre risas mientras me dirigía al cuarto del atolondrado de mi mejor amigo.

Así son las cosas entre nosotros, su casa es mi casa y mi casa es su casa. Al entrar casi caigo por el montón de ropa sucia y la oscuridad del cuarto y ahí lo vi, envuelto en sábanas y cobijas, roncando y babeando, en medio de la cama, se ve tan lindo.

_¡Jake!_ Le grité.

Éste cayo de su cama enredado en cobijas, me miró con inmenso odio pero al reconocer que era yo, cambio su mirada por una más cálida, le sonreí y lo dejé para que se vista, mientras escuchaba sus lloriqueos por que las vacaciones se acabaron.

Ya en la cocina, me siento con Charlie, quien tan temprano ya lee sus libros "educativos", en eso apareció Alejandro, el hermano mayor por un año de Jake.

_Ya estás aquí pulga, ni un día descansamos de ti_ Dijo mientras buscaba su mochila o intento de mochila y me regalaba su sonrisa altanera

_Deja de llamarme así, Alejandro_ Odia que lo llame por su verdadero nombre.

_Alec, pendeja, deja de llamarme Alejandro_ Dijo en tono enojado, pero yo sé que no lo está. Tiene esa actitud de chico malo, pero por dentro es un cachorro abandonado.

_Alejandro, deja en paz a Bella_ Dijo Billy. sin despegar la vista de su "librito"

Alejandro me lanzó una mirada que congelaría al mismo infierno, pero en mi no tiene efecto, así que solo me limito a sacarle la lengua y ver como sale en busca de su novia, Jane, una chica del edificio con la que sale hace ya 2 años. Alec, como le gusta que lo llamen, es un chico muy extraño, con el cabello castaño claro desordenado y ese tatuaje por toda la espalda, causa miedo pero a mí ya no, estoy acostumbrada, los conozco desde pequeña y su novia es una rubia muy bonita con la que me llevo muy bien, no somos muy amigas pero cuando la veo siempre me trata muy bien. Ambos van al mismo instituto que Jake y yo.

_Listo Bells_ Jake me sacó de mis pensamiento y ahora que lo veía podía detallarlo mejor, sus zapatos negros, su pantalón verde oscuro y su camisa blanca con los tres primeros botones desprendidos. Su piel bronceada mucho más que la mía, ya que en este verano nos la hemos pasado en la playa, sus ojos negros que destacan por su piel y su pelo naturalmente negro que se ve como a un kilometro de distancia.

¡Cómo cambió Jake en este tiempo, definitivamente ya no éramos unos niños!

_¿Bella?_ Creo que pase demasiado tiempo observándolo.

_Vámonos_ Le dije mientras lo tomaba por la camisa y ya de paso, evitaba que se lanzara a comer todo lo que había en la mesa.

_Pero Bella aún no he comido_ Dijo entre lloriqueos mientras nos dirigíamos al ascensor.

_Eso te pasa por levantarte tan tarde. Es nuestro primer día, ya estamos en penúltimo año_ Dije emocionada.

_Bha, lo que sea compraré perritos en la estación del tren_ Mencionó mientras salimos del edificio antiguo, que tiene como un pequeño parque enfrente, con juegos de niños y algunos árboles. Jake y yo vivíamos en una zona de clase media.

Llegamos a la estación del tren y mientras esperaba el tren, Jake corrió a los puestos del subterráneo a comprarse sus preciados hot-dogs, con los cuales se fue atragantando durante el viaje, el tren subterráneo nos dejó a dos cuadras del instituto. A medida que nos acercamos mi corazón palpitaba con más fuerza porque ya recordaba la razón por la cual me había levantado tan feliz, porque después de tres meses lo volvería a ver... Aunque él a mí no. Al llegar a la entrada del instituto Jake y yo nos separamos.

_¡Patito!_ Rosalie Hale mi mejor amiga desde el jardín de niños, alta, rubia, ojos celestes y un cuerpo de infarto.

Tiene a medio instituto detrás de ella, a diferencia de mi, su blusa le quedaba bastante ajustada, remarcando sus grandes senos que, no le digan a nadie, pero son falsos, su madre le regaló la cirugía cuando cumplió los dieciséis, su falda algo corta y sus botitas cortas, negras, de tacón, que la dejaban mucho más alta que yo.

_Plástica_ Si así nos llamamos, no por pelear porque nos queremos mucho, si no de cariño.

_Mira allí está la duende, jaja, ¡Alice!_ Gritó, mientras agitaba su brazo lo que hizo que su blusa se levantara un poco y los chicos babearan.

_Chicas_ Alice, mi otra mejor amiga.

Una pelinegra de ojos color verdes que siempre usa el cabello corto y apuntando hacia todos lados, jamás la he visto de peinada y al igual que yo usa la blusa un tanto floja, la falda de un largo normal y los mismo converse que yo y claro su infaltable chamarra deportiva, Alice es una deportista nata, quizás por eso es tan delgada, aparte de que ser muy bajita.

Mi vista se desvía de mi mejor amiga y lo veo. Alice queda prendada del rubio de ojos grises, si supieran ellas quien es en realidad Jasper Withlock, a su lado Jake y luego Él. Tan perfecto como lo recordaba, su cabello alborotado y cobrizo tan sedoso a la vista, su ojos verdes como el jade, fríos e intimidantes, su piel tan blanca que a diferencia de la mía se ve tan delicada, para ser de un chico, sus labios carnosos y tan apetecibles y un cuerpo de infarto por el que babean todas las chicas de la secundaria ¡Cuántas habrán pasado por ese cuerpo!

**Pero tú nunca. **Si yo nunca. Mi conciencia. Quien casi siempre, **Siempre **Bien, siempre tiene la razón.

Dejo mis pensamientos de lado y vuelvo mi vista a él, que es lo único que puedo hacer, mirarlo. Tan perfecto, que debería ser un pecado, solo mirarlo. Tan, tan... Angelical, si, eso es, un maldito y seductor ángel que me vuelve loca.

_Duende, Patito... ¡Ya despierten, tontas!_ Y así salí de mi fantasía donde Edward Cullen me besa hasta dejarme sin aliento, todo gracias a la cantarina voz de Rosalie _Si tanto les gustan, vayan y hablen con ellos, tienen a Jake de ventaja_

_Si, como no_ Dijo Alice mientras daba media vuelta para dirigirnos al salón, otro año en el mismo salón con ellos, sin que noten si quiera que existimos.

Y así se paso todo el primer día, yo observándolo y él con su mueca fastidiada y aburrida. Da igual es lo único que puedo hacer, porque él y yo somos totalmente incompatibles, él a diferencia de mi es: El mejor de la clase, vive en una de las zonas más ricas de todo Forks, en una mansión, aparte de ser el sub capitán del equipo de futbol, su hermano mayor por un año le ganó el puesto. Él lo tiene todo: belleza, inteligencia y dinero, y un chico así jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo, si lo sé mí autoestima está por el suelo. No es que sea fea y bruta, porque en realidad no seré una belleza como Rosalie, soy bastante bonita, al menos eso siempre dice Rosalie y Jake y no seré la mejor de la clase, pero por ahora, no me he llevado ninguna materia a examen y eso para mí es todo un mérito.

A medida que pasa la mañana mi nivel de baba va decayendo mientras mis dulces y chocolates de emergencia, que tengo en mi casillero, también, necesito mucho chocolate cuando siento a Edward cerca. Edward Cullen y el chocolate son mi adicción, pero a diferencia del Cullen al chocolate lo tengo cuando yo quiero.

Rosalie se ofreció a llevarnos a casa en su nuevo convertible rojo, que le regaló su padre para sus "dulces" dieciséis. Mientras iba de salida al estacionamiento del instituto, lo vi irse con Jake, en su Volvo plateado último modelo, mientras estoy embobada viendo como se revuelve, su ya de por sí, revuelto cabello con una mano, mientras sube a su flamante auto, siento como me empujan y mi morral azul cae al suelo.

_Observando lo que nunca vas a tener Swan_ Si, ella la zorra más rápida de todo el instituto de Forks. Alta, bonita, pelirroja con unos lentes ovalados, que en lugar de hacerla parecer fea la dejan aún más sensual y su diminuta falda que con una ráfaga de viento la dejaría desnuda.

_Cuando te vas a dar cuenta Swan, él ni sabe que existes. Es más, adivina, este verano nos la pasamos muy bien en su casa en la playa. No te imaginas las cosas que sabe hacer_ Dijo mientras miraba sus uñas y sacudía su rojo cabello.

_Ya, Victoria, no tenemos que enterarnos de tu fácil vida sexual, cuatro ojos_ Como siempre Rosalie defendiéndome.

_No sé porque dejas que te hable así_ Dijo Rosalie mientras subíamos a su auto.

_Déjala, me da igual. Que diga lo que quiera_ Digo mientras subo de copiloto y Alice en el asiento trasero.

Pero la realidad es otra, la realidad duele y duele mucho. Porque Victoria es la clase de chica con la que él estaría, sensual, hermosa y con las piernas bien abiertas y saber que ella lo tiene, solo hace que mi ya roto corazón, se desarme aún más.

Llegué a mi casa, Alice se pasó al asiento delantero, subí a mi departamento despacio, me cambié de ropa: una blusa suelta manga corta y un jean holgado y me quede descalza, amo andar descalza, más ahora que aún hace calor.

Preparé algo rápido de comer, distrayéndome para evitar que las lágrimas se junten en mis ojos, pero como siempre es inevitable. Dejé un plato servido en el horno de la cocina para mi tía y encendí la laptop, puse una de mis páginas favoritas, donde varias autoras toman personajes de anime y crean una nueva historia y busqué algún fic de mi anime preferido "Naruto"

¿Cuánto más tendré que esperar para que mi príncipe azul me rescate de mi torre?

**.**

**.**

Cansada, así me levante a la mañana siguiente y al ver mi cara en el espejo vi porque me sentía así, mi pelo estaba enmarañado de tironearlo y mis ojos rojos e hinchados de llorar sin parar toda la noche, sin contar el dolor de cabeza.

Me tomé una ducha rápida, me cambié y me prepare un té con dos aspirinas, tenía el estómago cerrado.

Revisé a mi tía, todavía dormida y la tapé mientras decía cosas sin sentido, inmediatamente sentí el fuerte olor a whiskey de la habitación, otra vez mi tía estuvo bebiendo hasta tarde, es una borracha empedernida, pero bueno mientras no mate a nadie en una de sus cirugías. Le bese la frente y baje en busca de Jake.

Ese día empezábamos con gimnasia a mitad de la mañana, así que llevaba puesto el uniforme deportivo, que consistía en una remera verde, manga corta que me tapa la mitad de mi trasero y tiene escrito en letras pequeñas, en mi seno derecho "Instituto de Forks" con letras blancas y en la espalda dice FORKS en letras grandes y blancas y debajo una calza ajustada negra y mis converse negros, como son las siete y media hace algo de frio a pesar que es verano, me puse la sudadera verde del instituto, tiene una capucha y un bolsillo canguro adelante, aparte de tener en el pecho las iniciales del instituto IF. Jake y yo tomamos el tren subterráneo, a esa hora iba vacio, llevábamos la mochila y aparte el bolso del instituto, para bañarnos allí, con el uniforme y las toallas.

Al llegar como siempre Jake y yo nos separamos. Él se fue en busca de sus amigos, entre ellos, mi Dios Griego. **Que no sabe que existes **A veces creo que eres la conciencia de Victoria. Como sea, me decidí a ignorar, la molesta voz en mi cabeza y me dirigí al salón de clases.

Luego de la tortura de gimnasia, materia que odio por cierto, nos dirigimos a las duchas.

_Dios, Edward es tan bueno en la cama, en este verano casi ni pisamos la playa_ Esa era la voz de Victoria, dios, como si alguien quisiera escuchar su vida sexual.

Yo aún continuaba bañándome, ellas se encontraban el pasillo donde estaban las bancas y los espejos.

_Lo sé, Jasper es igual, es toda una fiera_ Comentó María.

Bien esto ya es el colmo, puse música en mi celular mientras terminaba de enjuagarme el cuerpo y como siempre al salir de la ducha la mayoría de las chicas estaban pasándose la planchita en el pelo. Salí a buscar a Alice que de seguro ya había salido, pero al encontrarla no estaba sola, estaba sentada en el jardín, en una mesa hablando con Jasper. ¡Ja, si María se enterara!

Decidí dejarlos solos y me fui a sentar abajo de un árbol, mientras escuchaba música en mi celular. Alguien tapo mi sol, haciéndome sombra. Abrí los ojos dispuesta a golpear al idiota que se había colocado delante, pero mi boca casi se desencaja al ver frente a mi, a Edward Cullen

_Bella ¿Cierto?_ Cielos, mi nombre sonaba tan sensual en sus labios, la voz no me salía así que, asentí, mientras sentí el calor subir a mis mejillas.

_Estamos en la misma clase y me preguntaba si ¿Vas a ir al baile de bienvenida? Es este fin de semana_ Bien, stop ¿Por qué me pregunta acerca del baile? Mas ¿Por qué habla conmigo si nunca lo ha hecho en más de 10 años de conocerlo? Creo que lo máximo que hemos hablado fue un préstame un lapicero o ¿qué hora es? pero nada más ¿Qué le- **¡Ya idiota, contéstale antes que piense que eres retardada! **

_Am, si, pensaba ir con Rosalie o con Alice_ Mi voz sonó más baja y suave de lo normal.

_Dudo que vayas con Alice_

_ ¿Ah?_ Me señaló detrás de mí mientras torcía su boca en un intento de sonrisa, que lo dejaba aún más sexy.

Al voltear vi a Jasper despidiéndose de Alice, la cual se encontraba sumamente roja, ni cuando competía en ballet quedaba tan roja.

_No entiendo_ Bien, puede haberse escuchado idiota, pero no entendía que tenía que ver Jasper en todo esto.

_Jasper invitó a Alice al baile_ Dijo mientras se recostaba en el árbol, con sus brazos detrás de su nuca y cerraba sus ojos.

Verlo así me dieron unas inmensas ganas de tirarme sobre él y besarlo **¡Contrólate Swan!**

_¡Wow! Eso no lo esperaba, supongo que tendré que ir sola con Rosalie_ Dije mientras veía a Jasper alejarse y a Alice juntar torpemente sus cosas.

_O podrías ir conmigo_ Lo soltó de golpe, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, no, lo más normal es que vaya con una de sus zorritas.

Lo miré por unos segundos mientras él seguía en la misma posición con los ojos cerrados y sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, hasta que pude articular palabra evitando tartamudear, ya bastante era con mi corazón que quería salirse de mi pecho, de lo rápido que iba.

_ ¿Tú no vas con Victoria?_

_No_ Dijo mirándome firmemente, con esa intensidad, haciendo que mi corazón latiera aún más rápido y mi cara se calentara aún más _Pero si no quieres está bien_ Dijo mientras hacía ademán de levantarse.

_ ¡No! Digo... Si, si me gustaría ir contigo, Edward_ Dije mientras sentí mi cara arder y él dibujo una extraña mueca en su cara, un intento de sonrisa que resultó más como una mueca de burla, que en ese momento no le tomé ni la más mínima importancia.

_Bien, paso por ti el sábado a las ocho ¿Vives en el mismo edificio que Jake, no?_ Dijo mientras se levantaba.

_Si_ Pensé en decirle algo más pero me miró y dibujó una sonrisa irónica en su bello rostro y se alejo de mí.

Cuando ya no lo tuve en mi campo de visión, mi corazón dejo de latir frenéticamente y mis manos dejaron de sudar, mientras mi cara volvía al color normal. A la salida Alice nos contó que Jasper la invito a la fiesta y yo les conté con lujos de detalle mi conversación con Edward.

_Entonces supongo que me tendré que conseguir a alguien yo también_ Dijo Rose mientras tenía una cara malhumorada, en ese momento no lo entendí, ni le presté mucha atención a su cara, subimos a su auto y nos fuimos.

Esa semana la pase fantaseando de cómo sería salir con Edward, hasta que llegó el sábado, las chicas y yo habíamos ido a comprar vestidos y zapatos, así que a las siete y media ya estaba lista, estaba sola en casa mi tía estaba trabajando en el hospital, me vi en el espejo de cuerpo entero y sonreí, no era una belleza, pero me veía bien. Llevaba un vestido negro, manga corta, con un top rosado de puntilla debajo, tapando el escote de mis senos. El vestido tenía una cinta de unos cinco centímetros rosado debajo del busto, que se ajustaba a la espalda y termina en evasce, diez centímetros encima de mis rodilla, junto con unas sandalias altas de taco aguja, que Rose me obligó a comprar, negras. Estaba segura que caería a mitad de la noche. Me había alaciado el cabello y hecho algunas ondas por encima, junto con un prendedor en forma de mariposa azul, que era de mi madre y me lo coloqué formando una media cola con las ondas, me maquillé levemente y puse algo de perfume de flores.

A las ocho en punto sonó el timbre de casa y cuando bajé, al verlo, nuevamente mi boca casi se desencaja y mi corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente, mientras mis manos comenzaban a sudar. Llevaba un traje negro, con una camisa blanca con los primeros tres botones desprendidos **¡Somos las chicas más afortunadas del instituto!** Y por primera vez en mi vida, estuve de acuerdo con mi conciencia.

_Hola, Edward_ Lo saludé torpemente mientras cerraba la puerta del edificio.

_Hmp, vamos_

¿Eso? Toda la semana imaginando, un _"Te ves hermosa" _o _"Estas preciosa" _En lugar, eso, solo un _"Hmp, vamos" _¿Qué rayos es hmp?

Y si con solo verlo, estaba nerviosa, cuando me abrió la puerta de su auto y subí, mi corazón casi se para, su auto era última generación con un GPS incluido, encima tenía su perfume impregnado en el ambiente. Cuando él subió me observó por un momento, sentí mi cara arder y él formó una sonrisa torcida en sus labios, mientras se acercaba a mí, mi corazón se paró por segunda vez esa noche, mientras lo tenía tan cerca y él se estiraba a ponerme el cinturón de seguridad. Sentí claramente su caro perfume y su pelo sedoso, rozar mi nariz y si, era tan sedoso como parecía. Al retirarse lentamente, se acercó a mi oído y me susurró.

_Ah, si, estás hermosa_ Y si ya estaba sonrojada ahora podía competir con el semáforo.

_Gra- gracias_ A penas pude contestarle mientras arrancaba e íbamos al instituto, a diferencia del tren que demoraba, casi media hora en llegar, su auto demoró unos quince minutos.

Estacionó y me abrió la puerta para salir, mientras tomaba mi mano y nos dirigíamos al interior del instituto y jamás me sentí tan feliz, nerviosa y con ganas de vomitar solo por entrar al instituto. Al llegar al salón de fiestas, que estaba todo decorado con telas y globos blancos, la mayoría se volteó a mirarnos y por tercera vez esa noche mi ya abrumado corazón decidió detenerse por breves milésimas de segundos. Las chicas me miraban con el ceño fruncido y los chicos simplemente siguieron en lo suyo, al vernos entrara tomados de la mano.

Bajamos la escalera y nos acercamos al resto del grupo, entre los cuales estaban Alice y Jasper, Jake con una chica de nuestra clase, una rubia, bastante bonita llamada Irina, Emmett y una, un tanto bebida Rose.

_¡Patito!_ Gritó mientras corría a abrazarme y pude sentir claramente el olor a licor que desprendía.

Emmett se la pasó toda la noche sentado, aburrido, mientras Rosalie me jalaba a la pista de baile junto con Alice. A mitad de la noche los chicos estaban sentados en la mesa y yo estaba con Rose y Alice, evitando que Rosalie siguiera bebiendo. No había podido bailar con Edward ni una sola vez, hasta que sentí que tomaban mi mano, al voltear lo encontré bastante cerca.

_No les importa que les robe a mi pareja ¿No?_ Dijo mientras nos alejábamos, sin esperar respuesta _No hemos podido bailar ni una sola vez_ Mencionó mientras colocaba mis manos alrededor de su cuello.

_Lo sé, Rose siempre toma mucho en las fiestas. Siempre la estoy cuidando_

_Si, pero me has tenido un poco solo_ Comentó mientras escondía su rostro entre mi cuello y mis cabellos.

Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar, mientras sentía sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y su respiración en mi cuello. Observe por encima de su hombro y Victoria parecía querer arrancarme los ojos, así que solo lo abracé mas fuerte por el cuello y cerré los ojos. Si está era la única noche que lo iba a tener, la iba a disfrutar al máximo. Bailamos el resto de la fiesta, casi sin hablar de nada importante, hasta que tuvimos que irnos.

_Tranquila yo la llevo, váyanse_ Dijo Emmett mientras sostenía a Rose en su falda, ésta dormitaba y decía incoherencias de vez en cuando.

Edward jaló de mi mano y nos alejamos de la mesa mientras escuchaba un _"Que problemática" _de Emmett. Nos fuimos en su auto, llegamos enseguida a mi edificio y me acompañó a la puerta.

_Bueno, gracias por invitarme am... Hasta el lunes, supongo_ Di media vuelta para intentar abrir la puerta de mi edificio, hasta que sentí que tiraba de mi brazo, mientras me daba media vuelta.

Sentí su mano deslizarse hasta mi cintura y la otra llegar hasta mi nuca mientras tenía su aliento cada vez más cerca de mi cara y... Me besó y a pesar de que no fue mi primer beso, porque lo había dado hace un año en un baile, ebria a Jake y fue un total desastre, cuando al terminar el beso, vomité todo lo que había tomado, este fue el segundo y mejor beso de toda mi corta vida. Y es que si Edward Cullen me gustaba antes, al sentir sus carnosos y suaves labios moverse sobre los míos, mientras pedía un permiso innecesario para deslizar su lengua a mi boca, hizo que me enamorara completa y perdidamente y ahí tuve mi cuarto infarto en una misma noche.

* * *

><p><strong>Jaja bueno, yo se que es algo pronto pero se los quería decir el capitulo anterior, los primeros 3 o 4 capitulos los subiré esta misma semana, porque, bueno, esos ya los tenía adaptados desde hace unas semanas.<strong>

**Este capi va por .Cullen & Monii-lunadawn que fueron mis 2 primeros reviews en esta historia,, tambien gracias a todas las que leyeron aunque me gustaria poder ver lo que opinan de la historia,, asi que pqe no me dejan un bonito review?**

**Son completamente gratis y sacan sonrisas :D**

**Hasta el proximo Capi... Besitos.. cerecita!**


	3. Pequeñas Ilusiones

**PEQUEÑAS ILUSIONES**

**By Blue Cherry**

**Adaptación: Cerecita-Agridulce**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El lunes cuando Jake y yo bajamos, nos encontramos a Edward apoyado en su Volvo plateado del año, la baba casi se me cae, no, en realidad se me cayó cuando vi su pose de modelo, este chico podría ganarse la vida de eso. Al vernos se acercó a nosotros y me dio un casto beso en los labios que me dejó mareada hasta que llegamos al instituto, por el rabillo del ojo vi la cara desencajada de Jake y la sonrisa torcida de Edward al separarnos. Al llegar Jake se bajó casi corriendo dejándonos solos en el auto, había un silencio incómodo, mientras yo arrugaba el dobladillo de mi falda con mis manos, al ver que iba a bajarse alcancé a decirle sin tartamudear.

_ ¿Por... Por qué me besaste?_

_ ¿No te gustó?_ Dijo con su profunda y sensual voz, mientras poco a poco se acercaba a mí.

_No, digo si pero-_ Iba a continuar con patético discurso cuando él me interrumpió.

_Ya, déjalo. Vamos o se nos hará tarde_ Dijo mientras bajaba del auto.

Al llegar a la clase, Victoria me mandó una mirada envenenada y Alice corrió a abrazarme y decirme o mejor dicho gritarme al oído.

_Jasper y yo somos novios_ Dijo dando pequeños saltitos de alegría.

_¿En serio? Felicidades_ Dije mientras la abrazaba y veía a Rosalie un poco mas apartada, sentada en la mesa de su banco, con sus brazos cruzados. Nos acercamos a ella.

_Plástica, ¿Cómo estás de tu resaca?_ Dije entre risas mientras veía su rostro enfurruñado.

_Mejor dime tu ¿Qué hay con el Cullen?_ Dijo mirándome fijamente de una forma muy rara.

_Pues nada, nos besamos cuando me llevó a mi casa y hoy de mañana paso por Jake y por mí y me besó de nuevo_ Dije mientras sentía mi rostro arder.

En ese momento llegó el profesor y tuvimos que sentarnos, a mitad de clases casi dormía sobre el banco, recorrí el salón con la mirada y vi a Rose que estaba sentada delante de mí, mirando por la ventana que estaba, a nuestra izquierda, Alice sacando notas y mirando de reojo a Jasper, María con su cara de perra frígida, seguro ya se entero de que Jasper es el novio de Alice, Victoria pintándose las uñas, Jake y Eric compitiendo quien roncaba más y cuando llegué a Edward, él levanto la vista y nuestras miradas se encontraron, me guiñó un ojo y mi rostro comenzó a arder, su sonrisa ladeada se ensancho aún más y sus ojos destellaron un brillo, que en ese momento no supe de que era. Volteé el rostro al profesor y sonó el timbre para el receso.

Salimos caminando despacio y fuimos hacia los casilleros, sentí un par de brazos rodear mi cintura y una respiración en mi nuca, enseguida su aroma caro y varonil inundo mis fosas nasales. Intenté darme vuelta pero me sostuvo con fuerza en la misma posición, acercó sus labios a mi oído y me susurró.

_Comemos juntos, te espero afuera_

Sin esperar mi respuesta desapareció por el pasillo, dejándome sonrosada y a punto de tener un colapso nervioso. Las clases pasaron rápido y cuando iba al comedor, cuatro zorras se colocaron delante de mí.

_Vaya, vaya, mira a quien tenemos aquí ¿Qué haces aquí, cielo?_ Comentó con su voz envenenada, mientras acomodaba sus lentes.

_Voy a la cafetería_ Le dije en voz baja y casi nula, Victoria tenía la habilidad de ponerme los pelos de punta.

_No, digo en este instituto. No es tu lugar lo sabes ¿No?_ Mencionó mientras María, su hermana melliza, solo que esta tenía su cabello teñido de negro, e Irina se colocaron a mis costados y Kate detrás, me tenían encerrada.

_Aléjate de Edward ¿Entiendes?_ Dijo Victoria bastante cerca de mi rostro, atiné a bajar la mirada sin decir palabra y pronto sentí como se alejaban.

Sé que no debía dejar que me trataran así, pero generalmente era Rose quien me defendía de ellas.

Compré mi almuerzo y salí por la puerta de la cafetería que daba al jardín y ahí lo vi, esperándome en una mesa de mármol a la sombra de un árbol, era absolutamente perfecto como ver un ángel.

**Un ángel algo raro **¡Cállate! él no es raro, es perfecto, ignoré a mi conciencia y caminé hasta él, me senté a su lado y luego tuve su dos pozos verdes observándome con detenimiento. El silencio se hizo algo incómodo.

_Así que... ¿Jasper y Alice?_ Dije mientras revolvía mi ensalada, la verdad Edward me quitaba todo apetito, pero verlo llevarse el tomate a la boca me lo devolvía, claro que tenía hambre, pero de él.

_Hmp, son novios o algo así_ Mencionó, sin darle mucha importancia, mientras seguía comiendo, noté como toda su comida solo eran tomates rellenos y supuse que era su comida preferida, en realidad ya lo sabía, varias chicas comentaban sus gustos desde la comida hasta la ropa interior femenina que más le gustaba.

Luego de un almuerzo en completo silencio, nos dirigimos a clase y volví a sentir las miradas cargadas de odio de Victoria y su melliza pelinegra, claro esta última miraba la puerta, por la cual entraban Alice y Jasper tomados de la mano.

Al final de clases me dirigía a la estación del tren, ya que Jake se quedó con Eric, Marco y Emmett a jugar al futbol.

Al dar vuelta la esquina sentí como me jalaban del brazo y me acorralaban contra una pared, nuevamente llegó ese olor fuerte y varonil y supe que era él, pero lo confirmé al sentir sus deliciosos labios sobre los míos, moviéndose de una manera magistral. El beso comenzó suave, pero luego comenzó a subir de nivel, hasta que sentí una de sus manos en mi cintura y la otra acariciarme la pierna izquierda mientras yo lo tenía abrazado por el cuello. Se separó de mí y tomó mi mano para guiarme al auto.

Una vez que llegamos a mi casa, iba a bajarme pero sentí una mano detenerme.

_Debes despedirte correctamente_ Dijo mientras me miraba de una manera tan intensa, que hizo colorear mi rostro por segunda vez en el día.

_¿Ah?_ No alcancé a decir más, cuando sentí nuevamente sus labios, por dios este chico sí que sabe besar.

Luego de un par de minutos nos separamos y bajé sonrosada y atolondrada del auto, antes de cerrar la puerta pude escuchar un _"Mañana paso por ti" _y pude sentir el motor de su auto arrancar.

Subí a mi departamento brincando de la felicidad, este iba a ser mi año.

**Si definitivamente iba a ser mi año.**

Me cambié el uniforme y me puse ropa de entre casa y me quede descalza, le preparé algo de comer a mi tía y se lo dejé en el horno de la cocina, yo no tenía hambre, ya había comido en el instituto.

Bajé al sótano del edificio donde estaban las enormes lavadoras y metí toda la ropa sucia, de una semana. El lugar estaba en penumbras, generalmente me aterraba estar allí, pero estaba tan feliz que pasé soñando despierta con los labios de Edward, mientras la ropa se lavaba y secaba, una vez seca, subí a mi departamento, la doblé y planché y sacudí un poco el living, mientras pasaba la aspiradora por la alfombra de mi cuarto, sus besos me habían dejado hiperactiva e hiperventilando.

A la mañana siguiente al bajar, Edward nuevamente nos esperaba para llevarnos al instituto, Jake se bajó volando del auto y antes de poder bajarme, Edward me jaló del brazo y estampó sus labios con los míos, no importaba que lo hiciera, lo que si me importaba era ¿Qué éramos?

_Edward... am ¿Por qué me besas? Ayer no me contestaste_ Nuevamente mi voz casi no se escuchó y pude ver en su perfecto rostro, esa burlona y estúpida pero sexy sonrisa.

_Por que... Eres mi novia ¿No? Puedo besar a mi novia cuando yo quiera_ Comentó mientras se acercaba para besarme nuevamente, corrí mi cara y sentí sus labios en mi mejilla junto con pequeño bufido.

_¿Somos novios?_ Dije mientras mis cejas se juntaban.

_Claro o... ¿No quieres?_ Mencionó observándome fijamente, él lo sabía, sabía que no iba a decirle que no.

_No, si quiero... Claro que quiero_ Comenté con una tonta sonrisa, nuevamente me besó y llegamos al salón tomados de la mano.

A mitad de mañana tuvimos gimnasia, Stephan está loco nos hizo correr media hora y la otra media hacer ejercicios. Al dirigirme a la ducha Victoria me empujó haciendo caer mis cosas y me miró de una forma burlona por el rabillo del ojo.

_No la dejes_ Me dijo Rose mientras pasaba por mi lado, sin ayudarme a recoger nada.

La noté extraña pero no dije nada, supongo que quiere que me independice un poco de ella.

Edward pasaba todos los días por las mañanas por mi y por Jake y a medida que los días pasaban me iba a acostumbrando a las miradas asesinas de las chicas, cosa que me asustaba un poco, pero comencé a acostumbrarme con el tiempo.

Con el paso de las semanas Edward me llevo a varios partidos de fútbol donde el capitán era su hermano, Aro, era idéntico a Edward, excepto porque él, tenía la piel más pálida y el pelo más largo y negro, sujeto en una coleta baja.

Cuando Edward me lo presentó noté la misma sonrisa torcida y burlona y sus ojos destilando... Maldad pura, me dio un escalofrío cuando sentí su aroma varonil y su mano rozar la mía.

Conocí también a sus primos, Caius, que parecía un buen chico, era un año menor que nosotros y su hermano mayor Eleazar que era de la misma edad que Aro, el cual también poseía una mirada un tanto tétrica, él estaba de "novio" o mejor dicho, saliendo con Carmen la hermana mayor por un año de Rosalie, con la cual por cierto no me llevaba bien. Todos ellos iban al mismo instituto que nosotros.

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que Edward y yo estábamos de novios, estábamos empezando noviembre y el frio estaba empezando a incrementar. Victoria dejó de molestarme y en lugar de eso me mandaba miradas burlonas y sonrisas macabras, que no lograba comprender del todo, pero no le di importancia en ese momento.

Rose se alejo un poco de mi y de Alice, pero supuse que era, porque yo había entrado de novia con Edward y luego supe que ella estaba con Emmett.

El viernes Edward me invitó a una fiesta del equipo de fútbol, en casa de uno de los Volturi, así se hacen llamar un grupito del último año, formado por Alec, Jane, Aro y otros más, como Felix, y Demetri el primo de Rosalie.

Edward se la pasó bebiendo toda la noche y yo casi estuve toda la noche con Alice en un rincón, ya que Rose se desapareció toda la noche con Emmett, cerca de las cinco de la mañana Edward me dijo que nos íbamos pero noté lo ebrio que estaba.

_Dame, las llaves yo manejo_ Le dije mientras estiraba mi mano para que me diera sus llaves. Edward se acerco a mí y pude sentir su aliento a alcohol.

_Nadie conduce mi auto_ Mencionó lentamente mientras acercaba sus labios a los míos y daba de lleno en mi cara su aliento a alcohol _Vamos a la playa_ Comentó mientras se encaminaba al lugar.

Caminamos por la orilla unos metros, nos alejamos bastante de la fiesta, la playa estaba solitaria. Edward comenzó a besarme algo brusco y pasional y me tumbó en la arena, se acomodó entre mis piernas y comenzó a acariciar mis senos con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra sostenía su peso. Estaba temblando, no solo de nervios si no de frio, nunca habíamos tenido este tipo de contacto y Edward estaba bastante ebrio, comenzó a subir mi blusa y besar mi cuello, lo separé levemente, vi sus ojos rojos de tanto alcohol.

_Mejor vamos ya es tarde_ Lo escuche gruñir y nos encaminamos al auto.

Apenas pude convencerlo de que me dejara manejar, mientras veía como apenas se podía mantener de pie. Llegamos a mi departamento y subimos porque se sentía mal, estuvo vomitando media hora en mi baño y cuando salió le di un café sin azúcar y dos aspirinas.

_¿Estás mejor?_ Le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado en el sillón, yo ya me había colocado el piyama, que era un pantalón rosado a cuadros, que me quedaba bastante grande y flojo y una musculosa de tirantes fucsia y arriba un saco mangas larga de lana, marrón.

_Si, hmp, lo siento_ Dijo mientras se terminaba el café.

_No importa ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir?_

_ ¿Y tu tía?_ Dijo mientras colocaba la taza en la mesa, en frente al sillón.

_No llega hasta el domingo a las ocho, tiene guardia_

_Entonces... ¿Dormiremos juntos?_ Dijo mientras besaba mi cuello y nuevamente me atonté y comencé a temblar.

_Si... solo dormir_ Mencioné, mientras me levantaba y dejaba la taza en la cocina, mañana la lavaría.

_Solo dormir_ Dijo mientras subía las escaleras de metal en forma de caracol a mi cuarto.

Apagué las luces y cuando llegué lo vi dormido en medio de mi cama, utilizando solo el bóxer y tapado hasta la cintura por las cobijas.

Me quité mi saco y me recosté a su lado, a los pocos segundos sentí uno de sus brazos deslizarse por debajo de mi cabeza y el otro por mi cintura, mientras acercaba mas nuestros cuerpos. Coloqué mi mano derecha en su pecho y con la otra lo abracé por la espalda, fue la mejor noche de toda mi vida.

A la mañana siguiente desperté al sentir un cuerpo junto al mío removerse y acurrucarme más contra su pecho, abrí un ojo y pude ver al ángel más hermoso dormido a mi lado. Me dieron unas enormes ganas de besarlo pero me contuve a unos pocos centímetros.

_No te detengas_ Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro y su voz adormilada, mientras aún mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

Acerqué mi rostro al suyo y lo que comenzó siendo un beso de buenos días, casto y dulce, termino por convertirse en uno salvaje y pasional, Edward se colocó entre mis piernas y comenzó a subir mi blusa, mientras equilibraba su peso con el otro brazo, evitando aplastarme, cuando sentí su mano en mi seno, reaccioné y lo empujé levemente haciendo que nuestros labios se separaran, vi su cara de fastidio.

_Lo siento_ Le dije agachando la mirada, él me levanto el rostro con sus dedos y me miró a los ojos.

_No importa, lo intentaremos luego. Cuando estés preparada_ Dijo antes de darme un casto beso y bajarse de encima de mí, lo vi levantarse y noté sus bóxers negros ajustarse perfectamente a su trasero de infarto, me ruboricé cuando él notó como lo miraba y lanzó una carcajada mientras bajaba al baño.

Mientras se duchó prepare café y serví algo de comer, pasamos todo el día acostados en el sillón mirando la tele, al llegar la noche lo acompañé a su auto, nos besamos por unos minutos y luego me dijo.

_Paso por ti el lunes. Pórtate bien, Swan_

_Adiós, Edward_ Mencioné, mientras lo veía subir a su auto y salir por la puerta del porche.

El lunes pasó por mi y por Jake, estaba en mi casillero cuando un aroma floral llego a mis fosas nasales, vi a una rubia de ojos verdes a mi lado, Tanya, me llevaba un año y era la líder de las porristas y por extraño que parezca, era mi mejor amiga.

_Bella_ Dijo mientras se recostaba al casillero de al lado.

_Tanya ¿Cómo estás? Hace mucho que no nos vemos, esta tarde iré a ver a Diego_

_Si, ha estado preguntando por ti... ¿Bella?_

_Dime_ Le dije mientras acomodaba algunos libros en mi morral.

_¿Estás saliendo con el Cullen?_ Mencionó en tono de duda.

_Es mi novio hace dos meses_ Dije mientras formaba estúpida e inmensa sonrisa y un suave calor en mis mejillas.

_Bueno... No lo tomes a mal pero... Cuídate ¿Si? y no lo olvides, cuentas conmigo para lo que sea. Te adoro lo sabes ¿No?_ Dijo mientras me pasaba su mano por el cabello y se iba.

En ese momento no entendí sus palabras y quizás ella no quería ser tan obvia.

Por la tarde, Edward tuvo entrenamiento y yo aproveche para visitar a Diego, el hermano menor de Tanya, por dos años y de Marco, por uno.

Llegué al centro de ayuda psiquiátrica y me acompañaron al jardín, era tranquilo y había muchos chicos y chicas jóvenes conversando y sintiendo el frio de noviembre.

Noté una mata pelinegra sentada abajo de un árbol y fui acercándome despacio hasta estar frente suyo, Diego abrió mínimamente sus ojos oscuros y luego volvió a cerrarlos dibujando una leve sonrisa en su pálido rostro, me senté a su lado y estuvimos unos minutos en silencio.

_Hace bastante que no venías ¿Muy ocupada?_ Dijo sin abrir sus ojos, mientras se acomodaba en su lugar.

_Lo siento, pero sabes que tu siempre estás primero ¿No?_ Mencioné, mientras observaba su perfil, lo vi abrir sus ojos y observarme fijamente ¿Cómo unos ojos tan oscuros pueden ser tan cálidos?

_Lo sé_

Estuvimos unos minutos más en silencio, así era la cosa con Diego, había días en que venía solo para observarlo y sentir su calor a mi lado porque no decía ni una sola palabra, pero los médicos decían que ni con sus hermanos hablaba tanto como conmigo o con Jake, nos tenía mucha confianza.

Pasé toda la tarde con Diego, hasta que noté que ya estaba oscureciendo y llamé un taxi. Al llegar a mi casa ya eran las siete y media, le comenté a Renee que había estado con Diego para que no se enojara y nos sentamos a ver la tele y cenar unas pizzas que había pedido, con cerveza. Mi tía no puede estar sin alcohol, noté como disimuladamente ponía un poco de whiskey en su vaso y luego sus ojos brillaban, no sé si de felicidad o embriaguez.

La semana pasó tranquila y el sábado Edward quiso ir a otra fiesta, esta vez en casa de Felix, su abuela había salido y le dejo la casa para él solo, si Felix era primo de Diego, por parte de madre.

Edward nuevamente se emborrachó y me dejó sola casi toda la noche, menos mal estaba Jake para hacerme compañía.

_ ¿Y cómo van las cosas con el galán?_ Estábamos sentados en la escalera, de la puerta de salida, de la casa de Felix.

_Por ahora bien, supongo, recién son dos meses_ Le dije mientras observaba el cielo estrellado _No me gusta que beba tanto_ Mencioné, mientras sentía el frio cada vez más colarse por mi chaqueta de jean.

_Ahí estás pequeña_ Dijo Edward mientras se acercaba a mí con una lata de cerveza en la mano y sus ojos rojos de tanto alcohol _Chucho_ Dijo dirigiéndose a Jake y mandándole una mirada despectiva, Jake no le contestó y entró a la casa, no sin antes tocarme el brazo para que supiera que si lo necesitaba debía solo llamarlo, lo miré y vi su sonrisa lobuna que tanto me encantaba desde niños, porque se formaban pequeños bigotes en sus mejillas, pequeñas cicatrices de nuestra atolondrada y torpe niñez.

_Hmp, vamos a dar una vuelta_ Mencionó, mientras se encaminaba al bosque que estaba detrás de la casa de Félix

Caminamos unos cuantos metros hasta que dejamos de sentir el bullicio de la fiesta, me acorraló contra un árbol y empezó a besarme fuerte y salvajemente, mis labios ardían pero Edward no se detenía.

_Detente... Edward espera_ Dije mientras lo empujaba por el pecho, al sentir sus manos colarse por debajo de mi falda.

_¿Y ahora que mierda? Bella_ Dijo mi nombre a modo de reproche, sentí mis ojos arder y lo escuche gruñir mientras se dirigía a la fiesta.

_Espera... ¿Estás enojado?_ Le pregunté mientras intentaba alcanzarlo.

_No que va_ Dijo y lanzó un sonoro bufido.

_Lo siento, es solo que... Yo nunca..._ Deje la oración inconclusa, mientras bajaba mi cabeza cada vez más y observaba el suelo de tierra, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, lo sentí acercarse nuevamente y tomar mi cara entre sus manos.

_Está bien ¿Si? No llores, no me gusta... Vamos te llevare a casa_ Nos dirigimos al auto sin hablar y luego arrancó.

En todo el camino estuvo callado, sé que era mi culpa, era mi primera vez y toda mi vida soñé con que fuera con él, pero en ese momento me aterré. Tenía una mezcla de sentimientos y sentía mis ojos arder, quería llorar pero no frente a él, creería que soy una niña miedosa. Sabía que estaba enojado y no quería que me dejara, no por eso. Y si mi cuerpo era lo que deseaba, entonces se lo daría.

_Edward, espera detén el auto_ Aparcó a orillas de la carretera y me miró interrogante, sentí mis mejillas arder y no pude mantenerle la mirada, bajé mi cabeza.

_Si quieres... Si tu quieres podemos hacerlo aquí_

_No quiero presionarte_ Dijo sin más.

_No lo haces... Yo si quiero, es solo que... Yo nunca... Tu sabes_ Sentí mi voz disminuir hasta convertirse en un pequeño murmullo y lo siguiente que sentí fueron los suaves labios de Edward sobre los míos.

Nos movimos al asiento trasero, sin dejar de besarnos y Edward me colocó a horcajadas en sus piernas, sentí su miembro palpitar cada vez más fuerte y sus manos quitando mi chaqueta. Empezó a besar mi cuello, estaba bastante oscuro a penas si podíamos vernos y lo prefería así, sabía de sobre que Edward había estado con muchas chicas y no quería que se decepcionara de mí.

Edward subió mi falda a la altura de mis caderas y acarició mis piernas, intenté quitarle torpemente su camisa, escuche su melodiosa risa mientras me ayudaba y susurraba a mi oído _"Tranquila" _

Se quitó su camisa y siguió besando mi cuello, mientras subía mi blusa, hasta quitármela y luego me sacó el sostén mientras besaba mi seno izquierdo y acariciaba el otro con su mano, mis gemidos comenzaron a ser mas audible mientras pasaba mis manos por su trabajado torso y sentía cada vez más su miembro entre mis piernas.

Edward me hizo levantar un poco mientras bajaba sus pantalones y me quitaba la ropa interior, la cual lanzó al asiento delantero. Se colocó un condón y comenzó a entrar en mí, lo bueno de estar arriba era que yo podía detenerme, iba despacio pero aún así me dolía un poco, sentía una fuerte molestia e intente moverme lo cual ocasionó que su dotado miembro entrara por completo en mi y sentí un dolor finito recorrer mi columna, se mantuvo quieto por unos minutos mientras acariciaba mi espalda y susurraba al oído: _"Ya va a pasar, tu avísame" _

Y tal como él lo dijo el dolor desapareció y mis caderas comenzaron a moverse solas sobre él, Edward enterró su cabeza en mi cuello y colocó sus manos en mis caderas mientras me ayudaba a moverme, las estocadas comenzaron a subir de nivel, al igual que mis gemidos y pude escuchar a Edward gruñir contra la piel de mi hombro.

Nuestros cuerpos se cubrieron de una delgada capa de sudor, mientras los vidrios se empañaban por el calor que había dentro del auto y el frío del ambiente exterior. Cada vez cabalgaba más rápido sobre Edward, pude escuchar sus varoniles gemidos, mientras una corriente recorría mi cuerpo, al llegar al orgasmo, grité su nombre.

Edward tomó mis caderas con sus varoniles manos e hizo que me moviera unas estocadas más, hasta que lo escuche llegar, nos quedamos quietos intentando recuperar el aliento.

Edward volvió a besarme y apoyo su frente contra la mía.

_ ¿Y? No te dolió mucho ¿Verdad, pequeña?_ Había agarrado la costumbre de llamarme _"pequeña"_ lo cual me parecía sumamente tierno.

_No, estoy bien_ Comenté con mi cara ardiendo, me bajé de sus piernas y comencé a buscar mi ropa.

Mientras me vestía Edward me observaba, así que me apuré a vestirme más rápido y pude escuchar una risa burlona de su parte. Intente mandarle una mirada intimidante, que no funcionó y me senté en el asiento delantero buscando mi ropa interior, una vez que la encontré, Edward me la quitó de la mano y se la llevó a la nariz, aspiró su aroma.

_Un recuerdo de mi novia_ Dijo mientras se las guardaba en el bolsillo y arrancaba el auto.

_Edward dámela_ Amenacé estirando mi mano.

_No_ Dijo simplemente mientras dibujaba una sonrisa ladina en su rostro _Las guardaré para masturbarme pensando en ti_

Sentí mis mejillas arder y voltee el rostro mirando por la ventana, por la cual no se veía nada, por lo empañada que estaba.

Al llegar a mi departamento nos estuvimos besando media hora en su auto, antes de que a regañadientes me dejara bajar.

Llegué con una tonta sonrisa en el rostro, me bañé y acosté a dormir.

Al día siguiente desperté a las dos de la tarde, con un pequeño dolor en mí entrepierna, más bien, una ligera molestia, pero con una estúpida y radiante sonrisa en mis labios.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno chicas... ¿Qué les pareció? La primera vez de Bella... U_U' lo siento por ella que no sabe lo que le espera. Pero bueno.. cómo ven a este Edward? nada qe ver con nuestro adorado y anticuado vampiro ¿verdad?<strong>

**Bueno.. de Nuevo les pido DEJEN SUS REVIEWS! jaja.. quiero saber que piensan sobre la historia, quejas (sugerencias no porque, para mi mala imaginacion, la historia no es mía) pero pueden comenzar sus apuestas.. ¿que creen que hagan Alice y Bella cuando sepan del famoso video? **


	4. Mentiras Engañosas

**MENTIRAS ENGAÑOSAS**

**by Blue Cherry**

**Adaptación: Cerecita-Agridulce**

**.**

**.**

**.**

__Debes hacerlo, Edward _Mencionó mi hermano con tono arrogante mientras se quitaba los zapatos deportivos y las medias. Estábamos en los vestuarios, la práctica de fútbol había acabado hacía unos minutos._

__Ya lo sé, lo que no sé es porque debo ser yo_ Dije mientras me sacaba la camiseta del equipo._

__Porque eres mi sucesor, Edward. Este es mi último año y te dejaré el control del instituto_ Mencionó mientras se quitaba la camiseta y volvía a sentarse en los bancos que separaban las duchas._

__Vamos, Edward no me digas que estas asustadito _Dijo Alistair mientras pasaba un brazo por mis hombros._

__Claro, que no... Está bien, lo haré_ Dije mientras me quitaba el brazo de Alistair de encima._

__Perfecto_ Mencionó Aro mientras formaba una sonrisa torcida en su cara. _

_Me tendió un sobre, cuidadosamente lo abrí y pude ver una foto de una chica de cabello chocolate y ojos de igual color, era Bella Swan, iba en mi clase, la conocía desde la escuela y jamás llamó mi atención. Nunca hablamos, a lo sumo para algún trabajo y nada más y ella tampoco me perseguía como las demás chicas, supuse que no estaba interesada._

__Esa es la chica_ Comentó Aro mientras se dirigía a las duchas _Ah y por cierto, ya elegimos tu víctima, Jasper_ Dijo antes de entrar a la ducha y cerrar la puerta de esta. _

_Jasper solo sonrió y acabó de quitarse la ropa para meterse a bañar._

-O-

Llegue a mi casa bastante cansado, Bella de verdad me había agotado, para ser su primera vez no estuvo nada mal. Eran cerca de las seis de la mañana, estaba a punto de amanecer. Cerré todas las cortinas para dormir tranquilo, mientras me deshacía de la ropa, me tiré boca abajo en la cama, ni siquiera me tapé con las cobijas hacia demasiado calor y eso que tenía el aire acondicionado prendido. Sentí un aroma a flores y fresias impregnado en mi piel y pude notar un cierto brillo en mis manos, Bella adoraba usar esas cremas raras que te dejan brillantina en la piel, pero le dejaba un aroma delicioso que me hizo dormir como un bebé.

Me desperté el domingo como a las tres de la tarde, bajé a desayunar, mi casa estaba completamente vacía. Mi padre y su esposa de seguro habían ido al club, mejor, así no tendría que oír sus reproches y reclamos, por cualquier estupidez.

Cuando llegué al comedor, la empleada me sirvió jugo y café. Aro bajó a los pocos minutos, me miró mientras disimuladamente le echaba un ojo a las piernas de nuestra joven empleada, quien se sonrojó de sobre manera.

_ ¿Cómo vas con tu chica?_ Mencionó mientras se llevaba el café a la boca _Delicioso_ Dijo en tono pícaro mientras miraba a nuestra empleada, quien se estiraba al centro de la mesa dejándonos tostadas y mermelada.

_Bien_ Mencione sin más, no iba a contarle lo buena que era Bella en la cama.

_Recuerda que tienes hasta navidad, Imbécil_

_Hmp_ Termine el café y me dirigí a mi habitación, sabía de sobra lo que tenía que hacer y no iba a echarme para atrás, da igual, aún podía aprovecharme de ella unos meses más.

Al día siguiente recogí a Bella y por defecto a Jake en su edificio, Jake se metió corriendo en el asiento trasero mientras Bella caminaba despacio mirando el suelo, al verme se sonrojó hasta la punta de la nariz y mi sonrisa aumentó más, Bella era _demasiado_ inocente.

Luego de clases la lleve a su casa, subimos a trompicones a su departamento mientras no dejaba de devorar sus dulces labios, odiaba lo dulce pero la boca de Bella era adictiva, con el paso de los días me di cuenta de su adicción por lo dulce, sobre todo el chocolate. La dejé libre para que pudiera abrir la puerta mientras la abrazaba por la espalda, sintiendo el aroma a fresas que desprendía su pelo. Ni bien abrió la puerta, comencé a besarla de nuevo, cerré la puerta con mi pie y caímos al sillón. Mientras besaba su cuello, sentí como temblaba y me empujaba.

_Edward espera_ Dijo con la voz temblando.

_ ¿Qué mierda te ocurre Bella? Pasas rechazándome_ Le grité, mientras la miraba con fastidio.

Era cierto, jamás una mujer dudó en abrir sus piernas para mí. Bella comenzó a llorar y subió las escaleras corriendo a su cuarto. Sabía que me había pasado, pero ella no entendía, desde que la probé el sábado necesitaba tenerla de nuevo.

Subí despacio las escaleras y llegué a su cuarto, todo estaba en penumbras, Bella jamás abre sus cortinas, no sé si porque le gusta la media luz o porque es demasiado perezosa. La encontré sentada en el piso, con su cara metida entre sus rodillas, mientras abrazaba sus piernas y apoyaba su espalda en la cama. Me acerqué despacio y acaricié su cabello, la abracé y a los pocos segundos sentí sus brazos rodearme por la espalda, hundiendo su cabeza en mi cuello y mojando mi camisa y por raro que parezca no me molestó. A los pocos minutos sus sollozos cesaron y Bella se alejó, miró el suelo mientras arrugaba el dobladillo de la falda del instituto con sus manos.

_Lo siento_ Mencionó con voz apagada, sabía que no era su culpa _Es solo que... No lo sé... Tu, tú has estado con muchas mujeres y siempre que llegamos a... Eso, me aterro_ Dijo aún observando la alfombra de su cuarto.

_Hmp ¿Crees que si no me gustaras, te lo pediría para hacer de nuevo?_ Bella me miró por breves segundos y luego bajo la cabeza. Me acerqué a ella y levanté su rostro.

_No seas tonta. No llores, ya te dije que no me gusta_ La besé sin esperar respuesta y nos levantamos mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y la tiré en la cama para dejarla debajo de mi cuerpo.

Bella me abrazó fuerte por el cuello y se acomodó debajo de mí, para dejarme entre sus piernas. Besé su cuello mientras Bella acariciaba mi cabello, fui subiendo despacio su playera del instituto, no quería ir muy rápido y asustarla, ya bastante me había costado convencerla. Cuando logré sacar su remera, besé sus senos aún cubiertos por el sostén, bajé a su plano abdomen y le quité la falda del instituto de un solo tirón, Bella mantenía sus ojos cerrados y lucía como una niña inexperta, una niña que lograba excitarme como ninguna otra.

Le quité los zapatos, las medias y las medias de nylon mientras acariciaba sus torneadas piernas. Me deshice de mis zapatos y medias y volví a tirarme sobre Bella, mientras devoraba su boca e intentaba quitarle el sostén, sentí sus pequeñas manos desabotonar mi camisa, tan lento, que parecía que lo hacía a propósito, era una jodida y placentera tortura.

Una vez que la sacó, la dejó al lado de la cama. Me quité los pantalones y los bóxers, no sin antes sacar un condón del bolsillo. Besé los senos de Bella mientras me acomodaba entre sus piernas, fui bajando nuevamente para quitarle la última prenda que le quedaba y volví a subir. Mientras me colocaba el condón, vi como Bella me miraba roja y quitaba la vista de inmediato. Me adentré en ella de una sola estocada y esperé a que se acostumbrara a mi invasión, iba a ser su segunda vez y quizás aún le dolía.

Sentí sus piernas rodear mi cadera mientras arqueaba su espalda, sabía lo que quería y comencé a moverme despacio en su interior mientras acariciaba su pierna derecha con una mano y con la otra sostenía mi peso, evitando aplastarla, la besé repetidas veces mientras Bella hundía su mano en mi pelo y lo jalaba lentamente.

_Ah, Edward_ Su voz sólo logró excitarme más y que aumentara mis embestidas, mientras ella enterraba sus uñas en mi espalda incitándome a seguir.

_¡Edward!_ Al fin, mi niña había llegado.

Unas estocadas más y me sentí vaciar en el condón. Me gustaría vaciarme en su interior pero no quería un hijo a esta edad y obviamente Bella no se cuidaba con otra cosa.

Salí de ella y la acomodé en mi pecho mientras intentaba quitar las cobijas y sábanas de abajo de nuestros cuerpos, para taparnos. La vi cerrar sus ojos pero sabía que no dormía. Estuvimos así por unos quince o veinte minutos, hasta que la sentí levantarse, abrí mis ojos solo para observar su cuerpo entre la penumbra, estaba ya en ropa interior y se estaba colocando una remera violeta manga corta, pude observarla de perfil y note sus senos, no tan grandes pero lo suficientes como entrar en mis manos, su abdomen plano y su trasero de infarto, si algo tenía Bella que me volvía loco y apenas hoy me daba cuenta, era su bien formado y firme trasero. Se colocó un pantalón piyama rosado y se acercó a darme un beso.

_ ¿Quieres quedarte a comer algo?_ Dijo mientras se alejaba con voz suave y dulce.

_No, ya debo irme. Además tu tía no tarda en venir_ Dije mientras me levantaba y Bella se sonrojaba al ver mi torso desnudo. Dio media vuelta y bajo por las escaleras, al living.

Bajamos por el ascensor y no pude contenerme a besarla, rayos esta niña estaba logrando enloquecerme, era tan ingenua, insegura y sobre todo tierna, jamás había estado con una chica así, bueno jamás había estado de novio antes. Aunque de sobra sabía que no le era fiel a Bella, si éramos novios.

Me dio un casto beso mientras abría la puerta y me dirigí a mi auto, en ese momento recibí un mensaje de Victoria que decía:_ "Hace días que me tienes abandonada ¿No vienes?" _Jamás rechazaba a Victoria, ella sabía cómo complacerme, pero no estaba de humor para ella ahora, en realidad estaba de muy buen humor como para malgastarlo con Victoria. Le contesté diciéndole que estaba muy ocupado y regresé al departamento de Bella, una señora que estaba saliendo me dejó entrar. Al abrir la puerta de su departamento, Bella se sorprendió y me dijo.

_ ¿Te olvidaste de algo?_

_Si, de ti, pequeña_ No sé de donde salió el apodo, nunca le había puesto un apodo cariñoso a una mujer pero comencé a llamarla así con los días y ella no se quejó. Me miró confusa y entré sin que me invitara _ Cámbiate y vamos a donde quieras_ Dije sin más, quería pasar más tiempo con Bella, ella tenía algo que me atraía completamente.

_Am... okay, espérame aquí_ Mencionó antes de subir a su cuarto.

Bajó unos minutos después con una blusa verde, manga tres cuartos y encima un chaleco de jean y debajo una falda de jean claro, junto con unas botas negras sin taco. Fruncí el ceño al ver sus piernas desnudas.

_No vas a salir así_

_ ¿Por qué, qué tiene de malo mi ropa?_ Dijo mientras se observaba.

_Tu ropa nada, solo que todos te verán_ Dije mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

_Ah ¿Estás celoso Edward?_ Mencionó mirándome con ojitos brillosos, no le contesté y tiré de su mano para irnos.

Fuimos al cine y para mi suerte Bella prefería ver películas de terror que románticas.

Las semanas fueron pasando, dejé de verme con Victoria y ella volvió a lo mismo, molestar a Bella. Siempre la trataba mal o lanzaba indirectas para incomodarla, lo peor era que Bella no le contestaba. Todos los días pasaba por Bella a su casa y por defecto por Jake y luego la llevaba de regreso.

Entramos al instituto y las chicas le lanzaron miradas asesinas a Bella, la vi bajar la cabeza mientras tiraba de mi mano para llegar más rápido al salón, al entrar, solo estábamos nosotros, Emmett con Rosalie, que estaba sentados hablando y Victoria con su melliza María y sus mejores amigas Irina y Kate. Victoria miró con burla a Bella y esta volvió a bajar la cabeza, odiaba que no se defendiera y quizás eso era lo único que no me gustaba de Bella su falta de carácter. La agarré de la cintura y la senté en la mesa de mi banco, me coloqué entre sus piernas y comencé a besarla, pude ver el rostro desencajado de Victoria de reojo y la cara sonrosada de Bella. Seguí besándola y tímidamente Bella comenzó a corresponderme mientras subía sus manos lentamente, una a mi cuello mientras lo acariciaba y la otra la enredaba en mi pelo. Bella tenía la costumbre de tocar mi pelo y eso me fascinaba.

Nos separamos al sentir un carraspeo y pude ver a Peter mirarnos pícaramente, ayudé a Bella a bajarse y se dirigió a su banco al lado de la ventana, el mío estaba al otro extremo, al lado de la pared. La mañana pasó bastante lenta y luego de clases nos dirigimos a su casa, no pude entrar ya que su tía había salido temprano y la esperaba para almorzar, estuvimos besándonos cerca de media hora en mi auto, hasta que a regañadientes la dejé bajarse. Al llegar a casa nuevamente el silencio me invadió, solo estaban los empleados, papá de seguro trabajando en la empresa y mi madrastra en el club con sus "amigas" Odiaba llegar tan temprano, sabía de sobra que iba a estar solo, me cambié y bajé a almorzar, luego me dirigí al gimnasio que estaba en la planta baja, estuve como dos horas hasta que mi cuerpo no dio más y tuve que parar.

Estábamos empezando diciembre y sabía de sobra que las cosas con Bella iban a acabar.

_Pues la santurrona de Alice aún ni siquiera me ha dejado meterle mano en estos tres meses_ Dijo Jasper mientras se colocaba la camisa del instituto. Acabamos de salir de las duchas porque teníamos gimnasia a mitad de mañana _Y tú ¿Qué tal con Bella?_ Dijo mirando para todos lados.

_Shh, no quiero que nadie se entere. Si Jake escucha algo, luego de golpearme sale disparado a decirle a Bella_ Dije mientras observaba al chucho terminando de vestirse y hablando con Emmett y Garrett.

_Lo sé, lo sé. Pero ¿Ya...?_ Rayos, a este tipo que le importaba.

_Ya casi_ Solté en un bufido, no iba a contarle todo con lujos de detalle, como que desde que lo hice con Bella, no quise estar con ningún otra chica.

El viernes pasé por Bella luego que su tía se fuera a trabajar y la llevé al cine, vimos una película de terror y a diferencia de otras chicas, Bella no se escondía en mi para que la abrazara en partes terroríficas, cosa que no me gustó del todo. Llegamos a mi casa, mi padre y su esposa había salido por el fin de semana y Aro se había ido a bailar y no volvía hasta mañana por la tarde. Subimos hasta mi cuarto y comenzamos a besarnos mientras nos quitábamos la ropa, Bella ya no estaba tan reacia, pero aún así no la apuraba demasiado. Entre besos y caricias quedamos en ropa interior, la tiré a la cama y me acomodé entre sus piernas. La besé con intensidad y luego fui bajando, por su cuello, sus senos ya desnudos, besé su abdomen y pasé mi lengua por su ombligo simulando una penetración. Bajé hasta su ropa interior y se la saqué de un tirón mientras la lanzaba lejos, hundí mi rostro entre sus piernas y comencé a lamer su intimidad, estaba demasiado húmeda y era absolutamente deliciosa.

_Ah, Ed-Edward_ Decía entrecortadamente a causa de los gemidos.

Nunca le había dado sexo oral a una chica, siempre eran ellas las que me lo hacían a mí, pero con Bella era distinto. Cuando estaba por llegar al orgasmo, me detuve y observe su ceño fruncirse, subí a sus labios y la besé con intensidad. Estiré mi mano a la mesa de luz para sacar un condón que me coloqué apuradamente y me hundí en ella, a pesar que ya lo habíamos hecho muchas veces aún esperaba unos segundos a que se acostumbrara a mi invasión, para empezar a moverme.

Bella se restregó más contra mi cuerpo y comencé a embestirla mientras sentía sus uñas encarnarse en mi espalda. Mientras acariciaba sus senos mordí su cuello, quería dejarle una marca y que todos vieran que ella era mía. Llegó al orgasmo diciendo mi nombre y unas embestidas más bastaron para alcanzar el cielo con ella. Me quedé quieto un momento mientras recuperaba el aliento y sentía las suaves caricias de Bella en mi cabello y espalda, salí de adentro suyo y me recosté a su lado. Bella abrió la cama y nos metimos bajo las sábanas. La abracé fuerte y posesivamente contra mi pecho mientras sentía como se iba quedando dormida, pero antes de dormir oí salir de sus labios _"Te amo, Edward" _Me quedé sorprendido nunca nadie me había dicho que me amaba y sus palabras me hicieron sentir un calor extraño en el pecho, que se desvaneció tan rápido como vino, cuando recordé porque estaba con ella.

A la mañana siguiente cuando desperté sentí un vacio a mi lado, rebusqué en la habitación y la encontré envuelta en una sábana buscando su ropa.

_Eres muy ruidosa_ Le dije para que se volteara y me hiciera caso. Se sonrojé al verme y volvió a darse la vuelta.

_No encuentro mi ropa interior_ Dijo en un murmullo que apenas logré escuchar.

_Jaja. Lo sé_ Intentó intimidarme con la mirada, cosa que no logró.

_Acá esta _Me sacó la lengua mientras se dirigía al baño a vestirse, con toda su ropa en mano y aún envuelta por la sábana.

Bella a pesar de todo seguía siendo muy vergonzosa y eran esos detalles en ella los que me encantaban.

Me dirigí a mi escritorio y agarre la cámara que estaba estratégicamente colocada mirando la cama. Retrocedí la cinta y pude vernos a Bella y a mí en la cama, mientras ella gemía mi nombre. Escuché el sonido de la cisterna y sabía que saldría en cualquier momento, saqué la cinta de la cámara y la partí al medio mientras la tiraba a la basura, sabía que me quedaba poco tiempo, sabía que tenía que hacerlo, Aro también lo hizo y sabía que me presionaría hasta lograrlo. Pero al verla salir, sonrojada y sonriente del baño, supe que todo se acabaría y me decidí a aprovechar al máximo este mes que nos quedaba.

El viernes tuvimos el primer partido de la temporada, ganamos tres a uno, por la noche fuimos a una fiesta en casa de Félix para festejar nuestro triunfo. Pasé por Bella cerca de las once y ya estaba pronta, vestía muy sencilla pero lucia preciosa, llevaba puesta una minifalda de jean, con la cual no estuve de acuerdo que se pusiera, pero no me hizo caso, unas botas negras largas y arriba una camisa manga corta violeta con un cinto del mismo color que se ajustaba a su pequeña cintura, llevaba el cabello suelto, lacio y con un broche de mariposa azul a un costado. Tomó su chaqueta ligera gris y se acercó a darme un beso.

_Te dará frio_ Dije mientras le abría la puerta del auto.

_No es cierto, no hace tanto frio_ Comentó mientras se ponía el cinto de seguridad.

Llegamos a la casa de Felix que quedaba algo alejada, ya habíamos ido una vez. Al llegar pude ver la penumbra de la casa y los ebrios bailando sobre la mesa y en el centro del living. Busqué dos cervezas para nosotros, sabía que Bella no tomaba mucho y ella odiaba que yo lo hiciera, pasé casi la mitad de la noche con ella mientras Aro me mandaba miradas furtivas y veía como Jasper intentaba convencer a Alice, ya me imagino de que. Jasper salió con Alice de la mano un rato después y pude ver su torcida y macabra sonrisa, junto con una mirada arrogante que le devolví. Deje a Bella sola un segundo mientras iba por más bebida, la observé acercarse a Jake, sabía que eran amigos pero aún así no me gustaba que estuvieran mucho juntos.

Llegué a la cocina, la cual estaba casi vacía a excepción de una chica parada de espaldas a mi, contra la mesa, ella sería quien me ayudaría a deshacerme de Bella. Me acerqué sin hacer ruido y me coloqué rosando nuestros cuerpos, me acerqué a su oído para susurrarle-

_Hale_ Noté como se estremecía cuando pase mi lengua por su lóbulo.

_Am... Edward_ Dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Me alejé de ella y salí por la puerta al jardín, no sin antes mandarle una mirada para que me siguiera.

Caminamos en silencio por entre los árboles alejándonos del bullicio, cuando ya estábamos lo suficientemente alejados la estampé contra un árbol, ahogué su quejido en mi boca y comencé a tocar sus senos por sobre la ropa, la rubia no se quedo atrás y comenzó a quitarme la camisa, subí su falda a su cintura y bajé su ropa interior de un solo tirón, hice que enredara sus piernas en mi cintura mientras bajaba su strapless y le quitaba el sostén, mordí sus senos varias veces mientras sentía como gemía mi nombre y acariciaba mi espalda, desabroché el cinto de mi pantalón y saque mi miembro ya erecto, me coloque el condón y la penetré de una estocada, comencé a moverme salvajemente, no iba a esperar que se acostumbrara, la rubia no se quejó y se abrazó a mi espalda. Hundí mi cabeza en su cuello y su perfume a rosas invadió mis fosas nasales, ella no tenía ese aroma a flores y fresias de Bella y su pelo no desprendía ese aroma a fresas que tanto me encantaba.

_Si, Edward, así... ¡Ah, Edward!_ La besé desenfrenadamente y sentí en mi boca el gusto al alcohol, Bella siempre sabía a fresa y chocolates.

_¡Edward! _ Gritó la rubia al llegar al orgasmo.

Unas embestidas más, bastaron para llegar al orgasmo yo también, la bajé de mí y me quité el condón, el cual tire lejos de nosotros, me acomodé mis pantalones mientras veía a Rose bajar su falda y ponerse el sostén. Mientras me colocaba la camisa la vi acercarse seductoramente a mí y pasar sus manos por mis pectorales, la agarré de la muñeca antes que llegará a mis pantalones.

_Que no se entere nadie_ Le dije mientras soltaba su mano y abotonaba mi camisa.

_Tranquilo, nadie lo sabrá_ Dijo acercándose a besarme, cosa que evité y me largue de ahí.

Al llegar a la fiesta pude ver a los del equipo vomitando en la cocina, mi hermano Aro estaba con Carmen en sus piernas, mientras esta le besaba el cuello y él tocaba sus senos por dentro de su ropa, me sonrió de una manera arrogante y me fui luego de devolverle el gesto. Busqué a Bella con la mirada y la encontré bailando con Jake, me acerqué a pasos agigantados y la tomé de la cintura, abrazándola por detrás

_ ¿No te importa si te robo a MI novia?_ Comenté resaltando el "Mi", Jake no captó la indirecta y solamente sonrió como tonto.

_Edward, no seas grosero_ Mencionó Bella mientras se daba vuelta y yo la abrazaba más fuerte contra mi cuerpo.

_Hmp, vámonos esta fiesta es una mierda_ Dije mientras la jalaba para salir del bullicio de gente.

_Aún es temprano, Galán_ gritó Jake, Bella lo miró y le sonrió comprensiva, mientras yo le mandé una mirada envenenada que el idiota ni siquiera captó.

Acerque a Bella a mí y comencé a besarla, necesitaba quitarme el sabor a alcohol que Rosalie había dejado impregnado en mis labios, al instante sentía el dulce sabor a fresas que Bella siempre poseía en sus labios, no tenía idea como hacía para tener siempre ese sabor, pero me encantaba, a pesar de lo mucho que odiaba lo dulce. Nos separamos y prácticamente tiré de ella para irnos, necesitaba sacarla de ahí y hacerle el amor toda la noche ¿Cómo mierda Bella lograba excitarme con solo un beso?

Cuando íbamos de salida, apareció Rosalie por la puerta, de la mano con su "novio" Emmett.

_ ¿Ya se van?_ Comentó en modo mordaz, mientras recorría descaradamente mi cuerpo con la mirada.

Rodé los ojos y bufe al darme cuenta que Bella ni siquiera notó como su "mejor amiga" veía a su novio. La vi abrir la boca pero conteste primero, no estaba para charlas.

_Si_ Fue mi seca y cortante respuesta.

_Esta fiesta esta aburrida_ Comentó Emmett en un bostezo.

Tiré de Bella para irnos y Rose nos hizo lugar, no sin antes mandarme una mirada descarada o más bien a mi cuerpo y agregar.

_Adiós Bella, adiós Edward_

_Adiós Rose, adiós Emmett _Dijo Bella con una sonrisa mientras Rosalie la miraba por encima del hombro, con arrogancia.

_Que problemático_

Salimos de allí antes que siguieran despidiéndose y nos dirigimos al auto.

_Aún es temprano ¿por qué te quieres ir?_ Dijo Bella mientras le abría la puerta del copiloto para que subiera.

_Es una mierda_ Solté sin más, cerré la puerta y subí al auto.

_Si estás de mal humor no te la descargues conmigo_ Me dijo mientras fruncía el ceño.

Me acerqué a ella y la besé desesperadamente, como si hiciera meses que no lo hiciera, Bella se sorprendió pero me respondió al instante, ya estaba acostumbrada a que la besara de improvisto.

_No es contigo ¿Si?_ Comenté mientras me alejaba de ella _Ponte el cinto_ Bella tenía la costumbre de no ponérselo, cosa que me ponía los pelos de punta. Arranqué el auto y nos fuimos, unos minutos más tarde Bella rompió el silencio que había.

_ ¿A dónde vamos? Ni tu casa, ni la mía quedan por aquí_ Dijo mientras me miraba.

_Hmp_ Sonreí de medio lado y Bella espero que siguiera, cosa que no sucedió, yo no soy de hablar mucho y ella lo sabe.

Al ver que no iba a contestarle dio media vuelta y se puso a observar por la ventana. Unos minutos más tarde llegamos a donde quería, aparque y baje del auto.

_ ¿La playa. Sabes lo frío que esta?_ Dijo Bella mientras le abría la puerta para que bajara.

Sonreí de medio lado y enganché nuestras manos para bajar a la playa. Bajamos por la escalera y antes de tocar la arena, Bella se quitó las botas, hice lo mismo con mis zapatos y mis medias y cuando di vuelta para buscar a Bella, la vi correr al agua, había tirado sus botas y su chaqueta a medio camino y corría como niña chiquita al mar ¿No era ella la que tenía frio? Sabía que Bella amaba la playa, en verano, invierno, de mañana o de noche, Bella simplemente amaba ir a la playa. Su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más cuando la sujeté de la cintura, por la espalda y la di vueltas en el aire evitando que se metiera en el agua helada. Caímos a la arena, yo encima de ella.

_Te necesito_ Le susurré al oído.

_Yo también _Comentó en un susurro y con las mejillas encendidas _Pero alguien puede vernos aquí_

La playa estaba vacía, no había mucho viento pero aún así el mar estaba bastante agitado. La observe debajo de mi, con las mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos brillosos, su pelo revuelto y lleno de arena ¡Necesitaba hacerla mía!

_No hay nadie_ Comenté mientras besaba su cuello.

Bella gimió cerca de mi oído y esa fue la señal para olvidar nuestro sentido común, Bella era mía y necesitaba comprobarlo justo ahora.

Ya faltaban tres semanas para acabar la fiesta de navidad que sería un sábado. Dejando de lado el "problemita" de Rosalie que por suerte ya se solucionó, las cosas iban tranquilas. Estábamos en hora libre, Peter no había venido y nos dejaron salir al patio.

Jasper ya había logrado el famoso videíto, se acostó con Alice y el muy hijo de puta la dejó botada en el motel. Alice faltó por una semana y cuando regresó tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados. Bella se enojó conmigo por culpa de Jasper pero por suerte logre calmarla, mis encuentros con Rosalie habían aumentado y sabía que dentro de poco debía deshacerme de Bella y Rosalie sería una gran ayuda para hacerlo.

Estaba estudiando para la clase de Peter, ya que tendríamos exámenes, cuando noté a Bella acercarse a mí con el ceño fruncido y un adorable puchero en su cara.

_¿Ahora qué te ocurre?_ Le dije, mientras ella se sentaba a mi lado.

_El idiota de tu amigo se besó con María a propósito delante de Alice_ Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos e inflaba sus cachetes, lucía como una hermosa niña pequeña.

_Hmp ¿Qué quieres que yo haga?_ Le dije simplemente, se levantó enojada y se cruzó de brazos.

_Nada, no hagas nada_ Me dijo de mala gana, se iba a ir pero tiré de su brazo y la tomé de la nuca para besarla. El timbre corto mi inspiración.

_Yo no tengo la culpa_ Le dije mientras agarraba mi libro y me iba, sentí una pequeña mano tomar mi brazo y voltearme y luego una mata de pelo marrón hacerle cosquillas a mi nariz.

_Lo siento_ Mencionó Bella escondiendo su rostro en mi hombro.

_Déjalo, vamos_ Le dije para dirigirnos al salón.

Luego de clases, llevaba a Bella de la mano, nos dirigíamos al estacionamiento cuando Aro me hizo señas para hablar conmigo.

_Espérame en el estacionamiento_ Le dije a Bella mientras me dirigía con Aro.

_ ¿Qué quieres?_ Dije en tono molesto mientras veía de reojo a Bella alejarse, para ir al estacionamiento.

_Tranquilo Imbécil. Nada, solo... Jasper ya tiene su video_ Me dijo lo obvio.

_Eso ya lo sé_

_Consigue el tuyo_ Dijo serio y amenazante _Sé que ya estuviste con Bella muchas veces, ha dormido en casa desde hace mucho tiempo y dudo mucho que solo duerman, her-ma-ni-to_

_No me jodas Aro_ Le dije mientras me alejaba.

_Consíguelo esta semana, Edward_ Lo escuche decir antes de dirigirme al estacionamiento y encontrar a Bella apoyada en mi auto. Le abrí la puerta y subí de piloto.

_ ¿Qué te ocurre? Pareces enojado_ Dijo Bella mirándome seria.

_Nada_ Le contesté de mala gana.

Bella me miró enojada y dio media vuelta para observar por la ventana. Sabía de sobra que no debía descargarme con ella. Llegamos a su casa y antes que se bajara la tomé de la nuca y la besé, Bella demoró en contestarme pero terminó cediendo y correspondiéndome, siempre lo hacía.

_No es contigo, pequeña_ Le dije al separarnos.

_Mmm, está bien. Nos vemos mañana_ Mencionó antes de salir del auto.

Pasé toda la noche pensando en lo que iba a hacer, sabía de sobra que lo de Bella era pasajero y que me sintiera mejor con ella, que con otras, no significa nada. Al día siguiente, pasé por ella y el catrín. En uno de los recesos me las ingenié para secuestrarla y meterla en el cuarto donde guardaban el equipo de gimnasia. Comencé a besarla y la recosté en las colchonetas que estaban cerca de la pared.

_Edward... Amm... Aquí no... Estamos en el instituto_ Soltó entre suspiros.

_¿Y?... Te necesito, pequeña_ La sentí temblar en mis brazos y asentir mientras se sonrojaba.

Bese su cuello mientras subía la remera del instituto hasta debajo de sus senos, Bella comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa, me la sacó y la dejó a un lado nuestro. Subí su falda escolar y le quité la ropa interior, por suerte Bella usaba medias de nylon a medio muslo. Me coloqué entre sus piernas y la besé desesperadamente, sabía que esta sería la última vez que la tendría, Bella acarició mi espalda, mis pectorales y bajó por mi abdomen, me desabrochó el cinto y bajó el cierre de mi pantalones, metió su mano en mis bóxers y comenzó acariciar mi miembro. Comencé a besar su cuello para dejar mi marca en él, mientras metía una mano por debajo de su sostén y acariciaba sus pezones erectos, metí mi otra mano por debajo de su falda y toque su intimidad, estaba preparada para mí. Tomé su mano, sacándola de mi miembro y me coloqué el condón. La penetré de una estocada y la besé en los labios de una forma calmada y tranquila, nunca la había besado así. Cuando sentí a Bella mover sus caderas, la embestí con más fuerza.

_Ah, Edward_ Gimió mi nombre, dándome más aliento para seguir.

Masajeé sus senos con mi mano por debajo de su blusa y el sostén mientras mordisqueaba su cuello y sentía sus jadeos de placer, Bella enterró una de sus manos en mi cabello, tironeándolo cuando la embestía y con su otra mano acarició mi espalda, siempre llega hasta la parte baja y luego subía lentamente, a veces me gustaría que siguiera bajando y acariciara mi trasero.

_¡Ed- Edward-!_ Oh si, mi niña había llegado.

La acompañé a los pocos segundos y me desplomé sobre ella. No quería salir, no quería que esta fuera la última vez, pero sabía lo que vendría luego. Me levanté mientras me quitaba el condón y me abrochaba los pantalones y la observé bajarse la falda y la blusa del instituto. Se colocó la ropa interior y acomodó sus medias de nylon que habían bajado por sus piernas, mientras la embestía. La tomé de la mano y la llevé a la puerta, saqué la cabeza para ver que no estuviera nadie y volví a estamparla contra la pared para besarla, Bella se quejó en mi boca mientras metía mi lengua y jugaba con la suya, ya estaba acostumbrada a que la azotara contra la pared para besarla.

_Espérame en el patio, en seguida te alcanzo_ Bella asintió y salió sin hacer ruido. Me dirigí a una estantería que estaba cerca de las colchonetas y agarré la cámara, había conseguido el video.

El sábado supe que ya era hora que me deshiciera de Bella, ya le había entregado el video a Aro y él me había dicho que me deshiciera de Bella. Por la tarde le mande un mensaje a Bella diciéndole que la esperaba en casa, le pareció un poco extraño, ya que generalmente yo pasaba por ella. Sonó el timbre y sabía que era Rose, Aro la recibió y subió a mi habitación ante la atenta mirada de mi hermano mayor, quien ya sabía que iba a hacer. En cuanto entró a mi cuarto comencé a besarla y quitarle la ropa, no le di tiempo a hablar, sabía que iba a terminarme y aún la necesitaba.

Me sorprendió que me correspondiera y comenzará a deshacerse de mi ropa. La casa estaba en completo silencio, no había nadie, mi cuarto estaba casi a oscuras y Rose y yo ya estábamos desnudos luego de colocarme el condón, no quería otra "sorpresita", la penetré de una estocada y comencé a moverme salvajemente sobre ella.

Unos minutos más tarde el timbre sonó y supe que todo había acabado.

* * *

><p><strong>MALDITO EDWARD! Bueno chicas este es el cuarto capitulo de esta magnífica historia, apartir de aquí las cosas cambian para Bella, en el capitulo siguiente es Rosalie la que explicará la situación en la que está con respecto a Edward, así que esperenlo porque bueno, en lo particular el proximo capitulo "Dañada" y uno que está ya mucho más adelante son mis favoritos.. despues veran porque... <strong>

**De nuevo.. quiero agradecer a todas aquellas chicas que me hacen alertas, a las que simplemente leen y a las que dejan reviews.. como podrán haberse dado cuenta.. normalmente los respondo inmediatamente.. y no, no es que no tenga nada mejor que hacer... si no que debido a la escuela tengo que estar muy seguido en la computadora (clases a distancia) y pues normalmente recibo las notificaciones de review y pues me digo a mi misma: "Mi misma.. contéstales, si se tomaron el tiempo de leer la historia y dejar su review lo menos que se merecen es que se los responda"... Y es por eso,, no es que sea una floja que no hace nada.**

**Quisiera hacer una especial mención a Caro. Bere. Cullen, Monii-lunadawn &Anabelleah94 porque bueno son las que por lo que he notado han seguido la historia así desde que empezó, GRACIAS CHICAS!**

**¿Qué más les digo? Bueno les quiero hacer un trato.. la historia original, la de Naruto por Blue_Cherry.. tiene 303 reviews en sus 34 capitulos,, ¿Les parece si intentamos superarlos? OK, por el momento llevamos 4 capitulos contando este y apenas llevamos 10 reviews, y no no me quejo,, al contrario estoy muy agradecida pero si me gusta la idea de sobrepasar los 303 reviews y para motivarlas poquito les dejaré un avance les próximo capitulo que subiría alrededor del miércoles.**

_Nos encaminamos a la clínica y llegamos en unos veinte minutos. Era una clínica clandestina, ya que por ser menor de edad necesitaría permiso de mis padres y no pensaba decirles de mi estado con dieciséis años._

_Al entrar a la clínica un escalofrío surcó mi espalda, Bella tomó mi mano dándome fuerzas y nos dirigimos a recepción:_

__Hola, soy Rosalie Hale_ le dije a la recepcionista..._

**¿Se imaginan que hace Rosalie en una clínica clandestina con Bella? Si se sienten con el poder de Alice y tienen alguna visión o simplemente sospechan sus motivos.. dejenmelos saber por medio de un review ;) Se aceptan apuestas.**

**Ahh si, les quería invitar a que se pasaran por mi otra historia, "Hoy lo siento", ESA si es totalmente de mi autoría, bueno quitandole un 10% que le pertenece a mi mejor amigo, mi hermano... el me ayudó con la cosa de los autos y todo eso...**

**Bueno creo que eso es todo... Dejan review?**


	5. Dañada

**DAÑADA**

**By Blue Cherry**

**Adaptación. Cerecita-Agridulce**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_La primera vez que la vi fue en el jardín de niños, recuerdo que estaba agachada en el suelo, enterrando su cabeza en sus rodillas mientras las abrazaba con fuerzas. Fui acercándome despacio hasta quedar en frente de ella y me agaché hasta quedar a su altura. Me miró con sus profundos ojos chocolate, que estaban bañados en lagrimas, sus mejillas estaba sonrosadas y mordía sus labios tan fuerte que creí que en cualquier momento iba a romperlos._

__ ¿Estás bien?_ Ella negó con la cabeza y volvió a hundirla entre sus rodillas. Acaricié su sedoso pelo de color chocolate y ella volvió su vista a mí. Sin decir nada se tiró a mis brazos a llorar._

_Al día siguiente supe porque Bella lloraba el día anterior:_

__Patosa. Eres tan torpe y tonta que por eso tu padre no te quiso_ Decía una chica pelirroja, la conocía era Victoria Ivanova. Varias niñas se juntaron a su alrededor y le gritaron ¡Patosa! Y otras cosas, no me gusta meterme en líos que no son míos pero esa niña me dio mucha lástima_

__Déjala en paz Victoria_ comenté mientras me acercaba a donde estaban todas_

__ ¿O que harás ricitos de oro? Llamaras a tu papi, a lo olvidaba, para él no existes. Siempre está de viaje ¿No?_ Ese fue un golpe bajo, todos sabían que casi nunca veía a mi padre porque siempre estaba de "viaje"_

__Al menos yo sé quien es mi verdadero padre_ dije con veneno, sabía de sobra que Laurent Ivanova nunca se casó ni tuvo hijos y había adoptado a Victoria y su melliza María, al igual que otro chico muy extraño de nuestra edad llamado James. Victoria me miró con infinito odio y se marchó sin decir palabra mientras sus amigas la seguían_

__¡¿Por qué dejas que te traten así?_ Sabía que no debía gritarle, ya estaba bastante asustada como para que yo la atacará más_

__...Es solo que... Todo lo que dicen... Es verdad..._Dijo entre sollozos mientras secaba sus lagrimas con la manga de su remera del instituto _Soy demasiado torpe y no solo eso, mi papá nunca me quiso. Solo paga este instituto para deshacerse de mi__

__No les hagas caso. Ven, vamos a limpiarte la cara y volvamos a clases__

_Desde ese día siempre defendí a Bella, no me gustaba como la trataban. Me convertí en su defensora, su hermana mayor a pesar de tener la misma edad y no volví a dejarla sola._

-O-

Me desperté de golpe, no sabía porque había soñado con la vez que conocí a Bella. Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando corrí al baño a vomitar lo poco que me quedaba en el estómago.

_Rose ¿Estás bien? Te ves algo verde_ me dijo Bella, mientras devoraba un chocolate, no sé cuál es su obsesión con los chocolates

_Bella tiene razón, pareces enferma_ dijo Alice que caminaba a mi otro costado mientras nos dirigíamos a clases

_Estoy bien, solo... No dormí bien_ Comenté sin más.

Al llegar a la clase, noté como Edward agarraba a Bella de la muñeca y la estampaba contra sus labios, comenzaron a besarse o más bien Edward comenzó a besarla ya que Bella apenas lograba corresponder. Mi estómago volvió a revolverse y salí corriendo al baño. Luego de vomitar mi escaso desayuno, apoyé mi espalda contra la pared y me fui deslizando por ella. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no había dormido poco, la comida no me había caído mal... Estaba embarazada. Lo sabía, desde hace un par de días cuando me hice el test de embarazo, lo sabía y lo peor era que no era de mi novio, mi hijo no era de Emmett, era de Edward.

Volví a clases y Bella volvió a preguntarme si me encontraba bien, le respondí de mala gana y observé al Cullen, sus ojos estaban clavados en ella ¿Por dios que le veía?

A la salida como de costumbre Bella se fue con Edward y el muy maldito ni siquiera me dirigió la mirada en todo el día, aún recuerdo lo que me dijo cuando se lo conté.

_Flash back_

__¿Y qué quieres que yo haga?_ comentó mientras lo veía ponerse los pantalones_

__Es tuyo Edward... No vas a decir nada_ Yo aún seguía desnuda en mi cama, envuelta en una sábana_

__¿Cómo sabes que es mío? Puede ser de Emmett_ ni siquiera me miraba_

__No es de Emmett. Desde que estoy contigo no lo he hecho con él_ sentí mis ojos humedecerse pero me prohibí llorar. No frente a él. Siguió sin decir nada mientras terminaba de vestirse, lo vi acercarse a mi cama y acercó su rostro hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de mis labios_

__Abórtalo_ soltó sin más mientras se alejaba. Abrí la boca para decirle algo pero ya se había ido. Mis ojos derramaron las lagrimas que había estado aguantando y sentí una enorme opresión en el pecho._

_Edward dejó de mirarme y buscarme desde ese día_

_End flash back_

_Rose... Rosie... ¡Rosalie!_ desperté de mi ensoñación cuando sentí que una voz masculina me llamaba, pero no era la que yo quería escuchar. La que yo quería se había ido con mi mejor amiga, en su auto, hace quince minutos.

_ ¿Qué quieres, Emmett?_ le dije mientras abría la puerta de mi auto y metía mi cartera en él.

_ ¿Qué, qué quiero? Has estado rara desde hace semanas ¿Qué ocurre contigo?_ sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal, pero no podía evitarlo.

_No es nada, lo siento. Estoy algo cansada, mis padres... Se van a divorciar_ Claro que no era por eso que estaba mal, era obvio que mis padres se iban a divorciar nunca se quisieron, solo estaban juntos por dinero y apariencias

_Lo siento, amor ¿Quieres ir a la heladería?_ dijo mientras me abrazaba. Lo rodeé con mis brazos y las ganas de llorar llegaron a mí

_Si, vamos_ lo solté de inmediato cuando sentí esas inmensas ganas de llorar y desarmarme, él no debía verme así.

Llegué a mi casa como las siete de la noche, todo estaba en silencio. Mi padre de seguro estaría "trabajando" hasta tarde, claro si por trabajar se entiende revolcarse con su secretaria y mi madre de seguro estaba en el gimnasio, haciendo lo mismo con su "entrenador personal" y mi hermana mayor, Carmen seguro estaba en una "cita" con Eleazar Cullen.

Me di una ducha y me puse el piyama, estaba tan cansada, las nauseas había vuelto y tenía el estomago revuelto. Escuche el timbre una, dos, tres, cuatro veces ¿Qué nadie pensaba abrir? Me dirigí a la puerta y ahí la vi, la culpable de todas mis desgracias, con su angelical presencia, su tierna sonrisa y esa luz que iluminaba todo donde fuera ¿Por qué yo no podía ser así?

_ ¿Me dejaras pasar, plástica o me quedare aquí afuera toda la noche?_ comentó sonriendo. Me corrí a un costado y la dejé pasar

_Te noté rara todo el día y quise ver que te ocurría_ dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón de casa

_No es nada_ Y otra vez las ganas de llorar

_Rosie_ dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y lloré, lloré como nunca lo había hecho. Porque Bella sabía cuando alguien estaba mal, porque los brazos de mi mejor amiga a quien yo misma estaba dañando eran tan reconfortantes y porque a su lado yo siempre me daba cuenta de mis miserias. Una vez que mi llanto cesó, me separé de ella

_Estoy embarazada_ noté como abrió su boca pero no dijo nada, ella siempre era así. Pensaba antes de decir cualquier cosa _No es de Emmett_ sus ojos se abrieron aún más y volvió a abrazarme, hundía mi rostro en su cuello y sentía la calidez que ella me brindaba, la culpa me invadió, siempre había querido a Edward y muy pocas veces lo había tenido, generalmente cuando él quería. Edward tenía algo, no sé qué, pero lograba convencerte de hacer lo que fuera incluso traicionar a quien más querías.

_ ¿Qué harás?_ me dijo en tono suave

_Abortar_ Bella se quedo callada, supuse que lo estaba pensando hasta que soltó algo que nunca creí escuchar de sus labios

_Yo te acompañare_ Me quede callada y por primera vez me puse a pensar en todo el daño que le causaba, Bella no tenía la culpa de que mi familia fuera un fraude y que la suya aunque solo tuviera a su tía estuviera llena de amor y comprensión.

_Gracias_ Subimos a mi cuarto y le presté una piyama a Bella. Ella preparó unos emparedados que era una de las pocas cosas que sabía cocinar y nos quedamos a ver la tele en mi cuarto.

A la mañana siguiente cuando desperté, sentía un aroma suave a fresas en mi nariz y un cosquilleo en mi barbilla, al abrir los ojos pude observar la mata de pelo chocolate de Bella. Nos habíamos quedado dormidas en mi cama. Bella pasó todo el fin de semana conmigo y la dejé ir recién el domingo por la noche.

Cuando me acosté en mi cama, me di cuenta que desde que se puso de novia con Edward no habíamos estado mucho juntas y no por ella, por mí, yo me aleje. Mis ojos volvieron a invadirse de lágrimas, el viernes me haría el aborto, por la tarde, Bella me acompañaría.

La semana se pasó muy lenta, pasé más tiempo con Bella, más con Emmett y Edward y yo ya ni siquiera nos mirábamos. Era lo mejor, él no valía tanto como para perder a mi mejor amiga, Emmett fue aún más tierno y dulce de lo que era conmigo, por lo de mis papás, cosa que me tenía sin cuidado y dejé la culpa de lado al darme cuenta que arriesgaba lo mejor que tenía por un tipo que ni siquiera me quería, me dejó sola cuando más lo necesitaba ¿Qué diría Bella si supiera que al bebé que iba a abortar era el hijo de su novio? Pero nunca lo sabría, jamás perdería a mi amiga por él, no volvería a caer en los juegos de Edward Cullen.

El viernes Bella y yo nos fuimos juntas, Edward a regañadientes la dejó ir conmigo y luego de mirarla de una forma un tanto extraña una mezcla de ternura y lástima, me mandó una mirada venenosa que me paralizó y tuve que bajar la cabeza. Llegamos a mi casa y subimos a mi cuarto esperando la hora, le presté ropa a Bella y ya faltaba una hora para la "cita"

_Hermanita ¿Bella? ¿Qué haces aquí?_ comentó Carmen mientras entraba a mi cuarto, de sobra sabía que Bella no le caía bien, decía que era una mosca muerta y que esas eran las peores

_Hola, Carmen_ dijo Bella mirando el suelo, mi hermana la intimidaba

_Ya nos vamos ¿Qué quieres?_ No quería sonar grosera pero siempre que Carmen me llamaba "hermanita" sabía que quería algo

_Tu blusa lila de volados, tengo una cita con Aro. Al fin lo conseguí, luego de esto nadie me lo quitará_ dijo mientras revisaba mi armario

_ ¿Y Eleazar?_

_ ¿Qué hay con él?_ dijo entre risas _Aquí esta, no les quito más su tiempo_ dijo mientras salía de mi cuarto. Me quedé observando la puerta y pensando en tonterías cuando sentía la voz de Bella

_Es hora_

Nos encaminamos a la clínica y llegamos en unos veinte minutos. Era una clínica clandestina, ya que por ser menor de edad necesitaría permiso de mis padres y no pensaba decirles de mi estado con dieciséis años.

Al entrar a la clínica un escalofrío surcó mi espalda, Bella tomó mi mano dándome fuerzas y nos dirigimos a recepción:

_Hola, soy Rosalie Hale_ le dije a la recepcionista, una muchacha de unos veintitantos que me miraba un tanto seria, quizás me reprochaba el no haber usado condón, pero lo usé, solo que se rompió.

_Si, el doctor la atenderá en breves minutos. Por favor tomen asiento en la sala de espera_ dijo mientras tomaba el teléfono, y logré escuchar que decía _"Doctor, la señorita Hale ya está aquí" _Apenas si logramos sentarnos cuando el médico apareció indicándome que lo siguiera, Bella me abrazó y se quedó en la sala de espera.

Entramos a un cuarto blanco y con olor a alcohol que casi me descompongo, me tendió una bata, la cual me puse inmediatamente quería terminar cuanto antes con esto. Me dio la anestesia y mientras me dormía y veía todo borroso imágenes volvieron a mí.

Sé que todo lo que hice estuvo mal, no debí meterme con Edward, lo amaba eso lo sabía pero él estaba con mi mejor amiga y dañarla así no estaba en mis planes.

La quería, la envidiaba, la protegía, la dañaba, tenía sentimientos encontrados en cuanto a Bella y sabía de sobra que ella jamás me lastimaría así, porque Bella poseía esa bondad natural, porque siempre pensaba antes de decir o actuar para evitar hacer sentir mal a alguien, porque Bella agachaba la cabeza cuando la lastimaban, porque Bella era distinta a mí.

Me desperté media mareada, veía todo borroso y lo primero que pude observar cuando logré enfocar la vista fue a Bella al lado de mi cama, tomando mi mano y observando el suelo. Cuando sintió que me movía, se giró hacía mi

_ ¿Estás bien, te duele algo?_ dijo preocupada

_Me duele un poco_ dije media adormilada y adolorida

_El médico dijo que ya nos podemos ir, que todo salió bien. Te llevaré a mi casa y te quedarás conmigo todo el fin de semana_ dijo con voz suave y tranquila

_Gracias_

El médico me dio el alta y a pesar que sentía algo de dolor quería salir ya de allí. El médico me pregunto qué hacía con el feto, me quedé callada y Bella respondió de inmediato

_Lo que usted quiera, permiso_ dijo mientras me guiaba a la salida. Subimos a mi auto, Bella manejó y el trayecto a casa fue completamente silencioso. Entramos a su departamento y me prestó un piyama para acostarme en su cama.

Cuido de mí todo el fin de semana. Hasta la escuché discutir con Edward por eso

_Ya te dije que no puedo, Edward_ Bella se encontraba hablando por teléfono en el piso de abajo _Bueno, lo siento. Pero la salud de Rose es más importante... No te enojes ¿Si?... Está bien, nos vemos... ¿Edward? Te amo_ colgó el teléfono y la escuché dirigirse a la cocina seguida de un ruido a ollas y tazas. Pero... pero... Bella le dijo que lo amaba ¿Lo amaba? Si supiera quién es Edward Cullen en realidad. A los pocos minutos subió con un plato de sopa

_ ¿Es instantánea no?_ bromee mientras la veía hacer un puchero. Todos conocíamos las dotes culinarias de la Swan

_Eres mala, yo te cuido y así me pagas_ comentó entre risas y a pesar que lo había dicho en broma, sus palabras me golpearon muy fuerte. De un momento a otro comencé a llorar, sentí los brazos de Bella rodearme y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho

_ ¿Qué ocurre, te duele, te sientes mal?_ Mierda, encima se preocupaba por mí. ¿Qué hice para merecer una amiga como ella?

_Estoy bien, no es nada_ Me terminé la sopa y Bella me ayudó a recostarme. El aborto salió muy bien, el dolor disminuyó y Bella me dio unos antibióticos que eran del botiquín de su tía para no infectarme.

El lunes al regresar al instituto todo volvió a la normalidad. Salvo por que Jasper había dejado a Alice

_Es un idiota_ dijo Bella mientras estrangulaba una almohada, Alice estaba metida entre las sábanas sin sacar la cabeza _No puedo creer lo que te hizo_ Alice se pasó todo el fin de semana llorando, tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos y el pelo enmarañado.

Se había acostado con Jasper el viernes y el sábado despertó sola en un motel. Jasper no volvió a contestar sus llamadas y ayer por la noche la terminó. Habían estado a punto de hacerlo varias veces pero Alice siempre lo frenaba.

_Él no vale la pena, Alice_ le dije mientras me sentaba con cuidado en un sillón cercano, el dolor aún persistía pero en menor cantidad.

_Yo lo amaba_ dijo entre llantos

_ ¿Y qué, te pasarás el resto del año metida en tu cama llorando?_ le grité, odiaba verlas tan débiles por un hombre

_Rose_ dijo Bella a modo de reproche, Alice lloró aún más y se refugió en los brazos de Bella ¿Por qué todos siempre se refugiaban en los brazos de Bella?

Alice desapareció toda la semana y cuando volvió tenía los ojos rojos, hinchados y se veía horrible. A mitad de mañana cuando estábamos en el patio, lo vimos. Jasper comiéndose a besos con María

_Bastardo_ dijo Alice mientras salía corriendo al baño, Bella y yo nos levantamos y la seguimos.

_ ¡Abre la puerta, Alice!_ le gritó Bella, Alice se había encerrado en un cubículo

_ ¡Váyanse!_ Mierda, esta chica sí que era necia

_Vamos, Duende, sal. No ganas nada haciendo eso_ dijo Bella en modo comprensivo _Nosotras queremos estar contigo, sal_ Alice salió casi al instante

¿Cómo es que Bella siempre lograba convencer a la gente?

La abrazó por unos minutos mientras Alice lloraba en su hombro, me acerqué y le acaricié la cabeza. Hice bien en terminar todo con Edward, no me imagino ver así a Bella. Salimos del baño y nos dirigimos a la clase, Bella se marchó diciendo que tenía algo que hacer, supongo que iría a reclamarle a Edward por lo que paso con Alice. Pero cuando sonó el timbre para entrar a clases, entraron de la mano como si nada.

El viernes Edward me mandó un mensaje, quería verme. No le contesté y me llamó a los pocos minutos, odiaba que la gente no le contestara, siempre debían hacer lo que él quería

_ ¿Qué quieres?_ Contesté de mala gana

__¿Te liberaste del mocoso?__ ¿Cómo podía ser tan cínico?

_No me digas que querías hacerte cargo_

__Que va...__ guardó silencio por unos segundos y luego volvió hablar __Quiero verte, ahora__ dijo, ordenó más bien

_No puedo y sabes algo, ya no quiero verte_ le dije, lo tenía que hacer por mi bien y por el de Bella, luego la convencería que él no es lo mejor para ella

__Entonces dímelo personalmente. Te espero en mi casa en una hora y si no vienes te voy a buscar y te traigo__ dijo mientras colgaba. Sabía que sería capaz de eso y más, era raro que me invitará a su casa, jamás me había llevado, generalmente nos veíamos en un motel o en mi casa. Decidí vestirme e ir a terminar con todo. Llegué a su casa en menos de una hora y Aro me abrió la puerta

_Rosalie ¿Y tu hermanita?_ dijo a modo venenoso, él no la quería solo competía con su primo, por ver quien se la quedaba, luego la dejaría. Todos los Cullen son iguales

_No sé, dime tu_ dije mientras pasaba y subía al cuarto de Edward. Al entrar todo estaba oscuro, sentí a Edward detrás de mí pero cuando voltee me besó con fuerza y comenzó a quitarme la ropa, sabía que no debía, sabía que estaba mal, pero mierda se sentía tan bien, solo sería una última vez.

Cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos sobre su cama desnudos, el encima de mi penetrándome sin compasión, jamás la tuvo y a pesar que aún me dolía, el dolor se mezclaba con el placer y eso me excitaba aún más. Definitivamente costaría olvidarme de esto, Edward es excelente en la cama, aun que en la mayoría si no es en todas las veces solo busca su propio placer. Dejé mis pensamientos de lado al sentir el timbre de la puerta, no me importó Aro recibiría las visitas. Cerré mis ojos disfrutando de esa placentera sensación, de Edward entrando y saliendo de mi, cuando una luz dio de lleno en mi cara, seguía con los ojos cerrados y todo estaba en silencio, supuse que era alguna empleada pero supe que no cuando la puerta continuo abierta y la luz choco contra mi cara y Edward, él seguía penetrándome como si no le importará quien nos estuviera viendo. Abrí mis ojos y observe el perfil de Edward, miraba fijamente la puerta, pasó su lengua por sus labios y aún así no dejaba de ver la puerta y penetrarme. Me gire y ahí la vi.

_Flash back_

__Estás son pulseras de la amistad_ dijo una Bella de unos siete años mientras colocaba una pulsera de perlitas y caracoles rosas de elástico en mi muñeca, mientras ella ya tenía la suya en su muñeca derecha, salvo que la suya era azul_

__Seremos amigas siempre, es una promesa Rose_ dijo mientras quitaba su cabello del rostro. Eran las dos de la mañana y nos habíamos escapado de la casa de playa de mis padres a la que habíamos ido a pasar las vacaciones de verano._

__Siempre te protegeré, Patito. Eres mi hermanita_ le dije mientras la abrazaba_

__Gracias, plástica. Te quiero_ dijo mientras correspondía a mi abrazo_

_End flash back_

_Te quiero... __Te quiero... Te quiero..._

Esa frase rondaba mi cabeza mientras intentaba cubrirme con las sábanas que caían de la cama y veía sus ojitos llenarse de lágrimas. Nos miró por última vez y salió corriendo, empujé a Edward y lo quité de encima de mi, me vestí rápidamente pero dejé mis zapatos de lado, no podría correr con tacos. Bajé las escaleras corriendo Aro ni siquiera me miró, salí corriendo descalza y pude observar una mata de cabello caoba doblar la esquina, seguí corriendo hasta alcanzarla, la tomé del brazo y la di vuelta. Vi sus ojos humedecidos y su cara empapada y lo siguiente que sentí fue un inmenso dolor en mi mejilla izquierda, me quede allí mirando el suelo mientras sentía como se alejaba, me lo merecía, claro que me lo merecía.

Volví a casa de Edward, entré a su cuarto y lo vi acostado en su cama, aún desnudo, cubierto por una sábana de sus caderas para abajo, observaba el techo fijamente y tenía el ceño fruncido. Ni siquiera volteó a verme, me puse los zapatos y agarré mi cartera, busqué con la mirada la chaqueta y la vi arriba de la cama ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Me acerqué a tomarla y Edward rápidamente la agarró y me la lanzó a la cara, apenas pude sostenerla y cuando me la quité del rostro pude ver sus fríos y oscuros ojos mirarme como nunca lo había hecho, un odio, un odio inmenso

_Lárgate de mi casa_ me dijo mientras se daba vuelta.

Y ahí lo supe, él nunca me quiso, solo me utilizó, no le importó que perdiera a mi mejor amiga por él, no le importó que abortara a nuestro hijo por él y no le importó que ahora había perdido todo lo que tenía por él. Mis ojos se cristalizaron pero no iba a llorar, no delante de él.

Al llegar a mi casa nuevamente esta estaba vacía, como yo. Subí a mi cuarto, me bañé y me puse un pantalón piyama celeste que me quedaba muy suelto y una remera de tirantes blanca, me paré frente al espejo de cuerpo entero y me observé, mis ojos celestes estaban vacios, como si ya no tuviera alma.

_Porque eso era lo que era ella una rosa, desde niñas siempre llamó la atención de todos, su cabello impecablemente rizado y sus ojitos chocolates que irradiaban un brillo de felicidad y al ir creciendo quizás los chicos si se fijaban más en mi que en ella, pero Bella, Bella siempre fue natural y a donde iba la gente quedaba encantada con ella, con su dulce voz, su angelical forma de ser, su hermosa sonrisa y yo, yo solo soy una muñeca barbie, plástica y vacía. _

Y así me quedé, sola y vacía...

* * *

><p><strong>Ja! Hey chicas, ya se que les dije que el miércoles subiria este capi, pero adivinen qué paso...<strong>

**Pues resulta que hoy tenía que presentar un examen en línea, pero a fin de cuentas no se pudo por problemas en el sistema del colegio, así que el examen ese lo pospusieron para el miércoles y yo aproveché y lo subí hoy (:**

**Apartir de la próxima semana subiré practicamente diario.. excepto el viernes.. porque me ire de fiesta (: pero bueno ya les adelanté hoy y pues subiré toda la semana.. asi que porque no me dejan sus reviews?... Les digo, tengo ese pequeño reto.. lo aceptan o que?**

**Bueno... pasando a la historia... MALDITA ROSALIE! les juro que si ella existiera ya la hubiera golpeado hasta la muerte, porque bueno osea no lo hizo en mal plan pero eso no quita que lo haya hecho,, por más bien que se sintiera estar con el "chico de tus sueños" eso no es motivo para dañar a la que se supone es tu mejor amiga no?...**

**Pobre Alice tambien,, osea ¿cómo fue Jasper capaz de dejarla sola en un cuarto de motel? pero pues debo decirles que así existen chavos ehh.. así que.. cuidado muchachas no confien en cualquiera.**

**Y.. como vi que en el capi pasado, si me dejaron review por la pequeña adivinanza que les deje.. aquí les dejo otra... **

__ ¿Bella?_ Susurré mientras me acercaba y escuchaba sus sollozos más fuertes, noté como sus rodillas lastimadas chorreaban sangre manchando el pavimento del estacionamiento y sus manos golpeaban el suelo_

__ ¿Por qué?_ dijo entre el llanto _ ¿Por qué me hicieron esto, Jake?_ dijo mientras me miraba. Negué con la cabeza mientras observaba sus hermosos ojos chocolates, brillando de lágrimas, su empapada carita trasmitía una tristeza inmensa..._

**Haber.. ustedes ¿qué creen que paso? porqué Bella lloraba? Y eso es ahora o es un flashback? **

**El próximo capítulo se llama lágrimas del ángel y está narrado por Jake como pudieron darse cuenta... probablemente lo suba mañana o el martes.. quizá el martes para darles oportunidad de que se lo imaginen y pongan sus sospechas, visiones o lo que sea ;)**

**Bueno esto ya es costumbre.. Quiero agradecer a Caro. Bere. Cullen, anabelleah94, vicky08, indii93, sophia18, paolita93, serenitysey que son las que me dejaron review en el último capi.**

**Amm y bueno jaja todas tuvieron algo de razon, como lo vieron, fue un flashback donde Rose va y se practica un aborto acompañada de Bella. Mmm... si Bella supiera quien era el padre de ese niño... pero no se preocupen con esto que hizo Rose, Bella sabrá quien fue sin que nadie le diga.**

**Hahaha,, y aquí comienza la lista de quienes se vengará Bella, encabezada por. 1.- Edward Cullen. 2.- Rosalie Hale **

**otra pregunta... ¿quién sigue? Dejen sus apuestas en la mesa que el martes obtendrán respuestas.**

**Hasta luego..**

**Besitos**

**atto... Cerecita!**


	6. Lagrimas Del Angel

**LAGRIMAS DEL ANGEL**

**by Blue Cherry**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Estaba durmiendo, tapado hasta las orejas, mientras soñaba con mis deliciosos hot-dogs bailando kankan, cuando siento un peso extra sobre mi cuerpo y una chillona y femenina voz gritar en mi oído_

__ ¡Ya despierta Jake!_ Al abrir mis ojos encontré a Bella, demasiado cerca de mi rostro mientras sonreía, sentí que toda la sangre se me subía a la cabeza. Ella se levantó despacio y se sentó a mi lado, mientras rebuscaba algo al lado de mi cama. Bostecé y al abrir los ojos una bolsita azul, se movía de lado a lado frente a mi cara._

__ ¡Feliz cumpleaños!_ Gritó mientras nuevamente se tiraba sobre mí, abrazándome. _Anda, ábrelo, es de Renee y mío_ dijo con una dulce sonrisa, que la dejaba más hermosa de lo que ya era. Abrí la bolsa de regalo y me encontré con un reloj de marca_

__Para que no vuelvas a llegar tarde_ dijo Bella con una sonrisa._

__Yo no llego tarde, ustedes llegan muy temprano, Bella_ ella largó una carcajada mientras yo hacía un puchero, excusándome._

__Ya tienes dieciséis, al fin tenemos la misma edad_ Comentó a modo de broma. Bella tenía los dieciséis desde septiembre y yo recién los cumplía hoy, catorce de enero y desde que la conozco Bella siempre es la primera en felicitarme. La miré detenidamente y pude observar lo bonita que estaba vestida, sus ojos brillaron al mirarme y su sonrisa aumentó._

__Vístete, que Edward vendrá por nosotros para ir a desayunar_ dijo mientras salía de mi habitación._

_Y ahí mi sonrisa se desvaneció, había olvidado que ya hacía un mes que Bella estaba de novia con mi mejor amigo._

-O-

_ ¡Jake!_ Desperté de mi recuerdo cuando escuche la voz de Billy gritarme desde el living

_ ¡¿Qué?_ Le grité de la misma forma, no iba a levantarme, estaba demasiado cómodo en mi cama. Quería salir con Bella pero Edward la llamó y le dijo que fuera a verlo.

_ ¡Ve a la esquina a comprar leche!_

_ ¡Ve tu, viejo pervertido!_

_ ¡Estoy ocupado, ve. Y deja de decirme así, Jake, que escuchan los vecinos!_ Me levanté sin muchas ganas, me puse una chaqueta y los zapatos y me dirigí al living, pasé por detrás del sillón donde estaba Billy.

_ ¿Ocupado, viendo el bikini open?_ le dije. Pero siguió babeando frente a la tele mientras me hacía señales para que me fuera _Viejo pervertido_ murmuré mientras agarraba la plata de arriba de la mesa y salía del departamento.

Cuando estaba saliendo del edificio vi una mata de cabello chocolate o ¿cómo había dicho ella? Ah si! Caoba sentada abajo de un árbol, en la placita frente a casa, era Bella ¿Tan rápido había vuelto de la casa del Galán? Me fui acercando y a medida que avanzaba pude escuchar que estaba llorando.

_ ¿Bella?_ Pero ella ni siquiera me contestó, siguió abrazando fuerte sus rodillas mientras ocultaba su cara en ellas. Me senté a su lado y volví a llamarla.

_ ¿Bella que ocurre... Estás bien?_ Bella solo levantó su cabeza y me miró con sus profundos y tristes ojos chocolates. Pasé un brazo por sus hombros y Bella me abrazó por la cintura, hundiendo su rostro en mi pecho, a los pocos segundos sentí la humedad en mi remera. Bella estuvo llorando unos minutos, hasta que al fin se calmó y levantó su vista hasta clavar sus oscurecidos y rojos ojos en mí.

_Él... Él se acostó con Rosalie... Los encontré en la cama_ dijo mientras nuevas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. El maldito bastardo ese, la había engañado y Rosalie ¿Cómo pudo?

_Vamos_ le dije mientras me levantaba con ella.

_No quiero que mi tía me vea así_ dijo mientras agachaba su cabeza.

_Vamos a mi casa_ le dije, mientras tiraba de su mano. Entramos al departamento pasando por detrás del sillón donde estaba Billy con una cubeta llena de baba, no nos notó pasar hasta que cerré la puerta de mi cuarto

_ ¡Jake ¿Compraste lo que te pedí?_ Me gritó desde el living, apuesto a que sin despegar sus ojos de la pantalla

_ ¡No, estaba cerrado!_

Cuando me di vuelta Bella ya estaba descalza acostada en medio de mi cama, me acosté a su lado y pronto sentí su cabeza en mi pecho y sus sonoros sollozos. Una hora después, Bella se quedó dormida, observé por la ventana y me di cuenta que ya había oscurecido, sentí vibrar mi celular en mi bolsillo. Lo saqué sin que Bella se despertara y era Renee.

__ ¿Jacob has visto a Bella?__ me dijo sin siquiera saludar.

_Si, me está ayudando a estudiar. El lunes hay escrito_ Renee sabía que Bella siempre me ayudaba con las clases.

__Ah, bueno, yo ya me voy al hospital. Que no se quede hasta muy tarde, no me gusta que se junte mucho con ustedes tres, pervertidos__ dijo mientras ponía una voz asesina.

_Ya, vieja-_

__ ¡Que no me digas vieja!__ Gritó y por suerte Bella tiene el sueño pesado y no se despertó

_Ya, ya, cálmate. Nos vemos_ le dije, sentí un bufido y corté.

Bella se quedó a dormir en casa y por suerte el idiota de Alec no llego hoy a dormir. A la mañana siguiente me desperté cuando ya no sentí el peso extra en mi abdomen.

_Lo siento si te desperté_ Me dijo mientras se calzaba.

_No importa_ le dije, ella sonrió amargamente.

_Ya me voy_ dijo a modo de disculpa y no quise dejarla sola.

_Yo me quedo contigo, Bella_ Ella sonrió agradecida y me quedé todo el fin de semana en su casa. Bella lloró casi todo el día y me contó lo que había visto. Rosalie la llamó todo el fin de semana pero ella no le contestó. Me escapé el domingo cerca de las siete de la mañana, antes que la vieja me encontrará y me matará por pervertir a su pequeño angelito.

El lunes Bella no fue a clases diciendo que estaba enferma, Renee le creyó ya que se veía bastante pálida y con los ojos hinchados a causa del llanto. Cuando llegué al salón, Rosalie agachó la cabeza mientras se recostaba contra la ventana en su asiento, Edward me miró con una sonrisa cínica y no pude soportarlo más:

_ ¡Maldito, bastardo!_ Le grité mientras lo golpeaba y partía su labio.

_Así que, la pequeña se refugió en tus brazos ¿Eh?_ dijo desde el suelo sin siquiera levantarse a contestarme. Todos se juntaron a nuestro alrededor.

_ ¡Eres un maldito!_ Iba a golpearlo de nuevo pero Garrett y Emmett me detuvieron _No te le vuelvas a acercar_ le dije mientras veía como se levantaba y se limpiaba el labio inferior con su mano.

_Eso ya lo veremos, cuando ella vuelva_ Dijo mientras se sentaba en su lugar y entraba el profesor Peter. Todos volvieron a sus asientos y yo me quedé observando a Edward, creía que me devolvería el golpe pero en lugar de eso no hizo nada.

Al salir del instituto fui a ver a Bella y me encontré con Rose, quien golpeaba la puerta mientras derramaba lágrimas:

_Bella, ábreme, por favor_ dijo Rosalie mientras golpeaba la puerta _Déjame explicarte_

_Creo que es tarde_ Rose se sobresaltó al escucharme y me miró arrepentida _Lo mejor será que te vayas_ Le dije sin más, Rosalie me agradaba pero lo que le hizo a Bella, no fue de buena amiga.

_Jake, déjame explicar-_

_A mi no me digas nada_ La interrumpí _Yo no tengo nada que ver _ Lancé un suspiro _Déjala que se calme un poco ¿Si?_ dije a modo comprensivo, nunca me había gustado atacar a la gente que no tenía problemas conmigo. Ella asintió y miró la puerta por última vez, antes de subir al ascensor.

_Bella, ábreme. Rosalie ya se fue_ le dije, a los pocos segundos la puerta se abrió y una llorosa y frágil Bella se tiró a mis brazos a llorar. Como las cuatro y media llego la vieja.

_Hola, amor. Jake_ dijo mirándome con ojos entrecerrados.

_Vieja _le dije con la misma pose, hasta que sentí un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza y la risa baja y vacía de Bella.

_No me llames vieja, mocoso_ dijo aún con el puño levantado, mientras yo me sobaba la zona afectada _ ¿Te sientes mejor, corazón?_ ¿Cómo podía ser tan bipolar, la vieja esta? Pero Bella era su adoración.

_Si, gracias tía_ contestó con voz suave.

Renee preparó una comida media rara y luego me marché. Bella estuvo toda la semana mintiéndole a la vieja, que se sentía enferma para no ir al instituto. Dejé de hablar con el estúpido de Edward, él cual ni siquiera se molestó por averiguar algo de Bella. Y Alice fue a ver a Bella varias veces en la semana para consolarla, cuando yo no podía por las prácticas de fútbol.

_Vamos, Bella-, no seas mala_ Ya era sábado, hoy era la fiesta de navidad y el lunes empezaban las dos semanas de vacaciones.

_En serio Jake, no quiero ir_ dijo mientras se acostaba en su cama.

_Pooor favooor, ven conmigo_ dije mientras me arrodillaba a su lado. Bella me sonrió.

_Pensé que ibas a ir con Irina_ la miré con cara confusa ¿Por qué pensó eso? _Como fueron juntos al baile de inicio de año y ella... Bueno tu le gustas_ ¿Yo le gusto a Irina?

_Bueno, eso no lo sabía_ comenté mientras sonreía y rascaba mi nuca _Pero yo quiero ir contigo_

_No quiero ver a Edward_

_Entonces no lo veas, ponte más hermosa de lo que eres y vamos_ le dije, Bella me miró y apuesto a que me sonrojé porque sentí el calor de mi mejillas _Digo... Ash... Vamos, vístete que nos vamos a divertir, de veras_ Bella siguió mirándome dudosa _Alice irá con Marco, se la pasan mucho juntos últimamente_ dije a modo pensativo.

_Bueno_ dijo Bella en un suspiro.

_Gracias, Bella_ le dije mientras la abrazaba. Me separé al ver la posición en la que estábamos. Últimamente Bella me ponía muy nervioso. Sonreí y bajé a esperarla al living.

A los pocos minutos bajo ya cambiada, lo primero que vi fueron unas sandalias de taco bajo blancas, atadas a su tobillo, seguidas de unas bronceadas y torneadas piernas, un corto vestido azul suelto con una faja del mismo color debajo del busto, strapless y una torerita manga corta blanca. Se había rizado el cabello y llevaba el prendedor que su mamá le había dejado de herencia, a un costado, estaba más hermosa de lo que ya era, sentía como toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se acumulaba en mis mejillas y Bella sonrió estando frente a mí, pero su sonrisa ya no era tan dulce, ni alegre como antes, era vacía y triste.

_ ¿Vamos?_

_Eh... Vamos_ dije mientras reía nervioso.

Nos fuimos en el auto de Alec, quien llevaba como pareja a su novia, Jane. Al llegar al instituto, Bella tomó mi mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos y noté como temblaba. Llegamos al salón de fiestas y bajamos por las escaleras, Alec y Jane se fueron con los de su clase y Bella y yo fuimos a la mesa donde estaban Alice y Marco.

La fiesta había empezado hace unas horas, la mayoría bailaba en el centro del salón, mientras Bella y yo estábamos sentados en la mesa. Noté como Bella miraba atenta la pista de baile, el idiota de Edward bailaba con Victoria, la cual se refregaba contra él, mientras el muy bastardo metía su mano por debajo de su vestido, que más que vestido parecía blusa, mientras miraba atentamente a Bella. Esta se levantó del asiento y se dirigió al baño caminando despacio, regresó unos minutos más tarde, Rosalie la observó desde otra mesa donde estaba con Emmett, pero no se acercó.

_Quiero irme, Jake_ me dijo Bella al oído, si ya era bastante tarde. Asentí con la cabeza mientras la tomaba de la mano para irnos.

En ese momento las luces se apagaron y un foco iluminó el escenario, el cual tenía una pantalla gigante detrás ¿Cuando la habían traído? De pronto Aro Cullen, subió al escenario mientras tomaba el micrófono.

_Buenas compañeros, espero que estén disfrutando el baile de Navidad _Si, eso ya lo sabíamos, hoy era veintitrés de diciembre, mañana noche buena y el lunes vacaciones, al fin _Como regalo de Navidad, tenemos un pequeño regalito que Jasper Withlock y Edward Cullen prepararon para ustedes_

En ese momento sentí mis dedos romperse, Bella los estaba apretando muy fuerte, miré su rostro y estaba pálida como un papel mientras observaba la pantalla. Dirigí la vista al frente y escuche varios gemidos ¿Qué era eso? Eran Alice y Jasper en la cama, tapados por una sábana blanca ¡Teniendo sexo! Observé alrededor y pude ver la cara pálida y llorosa de Alice mientras Marco la abrazaba contra su pecho. El salón estaba en completo silencio, nadie decía nada, de un momento a otro el video pausó y cambio de escena ¿Esos eran? Bella y Edward, en el salón donde guardan las cosas de gimnasia, Bella tenía su blusa subida al igual que la falda del instituto y Edward estaba entre sus piernas, sin camisa,

__Ah, Edward__

__Bella__

Escuché en el video antes que lo cortaran, sentí como Bella apretaba más mi mano y mis dedos dejaron de recibir sangre.

_Espero que les haya gustado el regalito de navidad_ dijo Aro con voz venenosa.

Mis dedos se movieron nuevamente cuando ya no sentí presión en ellos, busqué a Bella con la mirada y la vi parada frente a Edward y Victoria, me dirigí corriendo a su lado mientras escuchaba lo que Victoria le decía:

_Jajaja, de veras creías que Edward iba amarte, patosita_ Sonrió mientras veía las lagrimas caer por el rostro de Bella, pero ella ya no la observaba, solo lo veía a él y su sonrisa torcida se ensancho aún más. Bella salió corriendo del salón y yo estrellé mi puño contra el rostro de Edward, él cual no hizo ningún esfuerzo por esquivarlo.

_ ¡Nunca, escucha, nunca, vuelvas a acercarte a Bella en tu vida!_ le grite viéndolo aún en el suelo.

_No lo haré_ dijo con voz calmada, mientras su vista estaba clavada en el suelo y no se levantaba.

Salí corriendo del salón, detrás de Bella, mientras escuchaba los murmullos a mí alrededor, noté que Alice ya no estaba al igual que Marco y Tanya.

_Llévate las llaves del auto_ me dijo Alec cuando pasé por su lado. Las agarré y Jane me mandó una sonrisa lastimera.

_Cuídala mucho_ dijo con voz cansada y dulce. Asentí con la cabeza mientras salía del salón corriendo.

Llegué al estacionamiento y vi a Bella caer de rodillas al suelo mientras lloraba, fui acercándome despacio, cuando estaba a unos pasos, mi celular comenzó a vibrar, era un mensaje de Marco:_ "¿Bella está contigo? Tanya y yo, llevaremos a Alice a su casa"_ Le contesté: _"Tranquilo, yo me ocupo de Bella. Cuiden de Alice"_

_ ¿Bella?_ Susurré mientras me acercaba y escuchaba sus sollozos más fuertes, noté como sus rodillas lastimadas chorreaban sangre manchando el pavimento del estacionamiento y sus manos golpeaban el suelo

_ ¿Por qué?_ dijo entre el llanto _ ¿Por qué me hicieron esto, Jake?_ dijo mientras me miraba. Negué con la cabeza mientras observaba sus hermosos ojos chocolates, brillando de lágrimas, su empapada carita trasmitía una tristeza inmensa. En ese momento lo recordé, la primera vez que vi a Bella, la primera vez conocí a este hermoso ángel, la primera vez que me enamoré:

_Flash back_

_Estaba sentado en la placita frente al edificio, a la sombra de un árbol cuando sentí como el libro que intentaba leer, me era arrebatado de las manos. ¡Salió volando de veras! No, era:_

__Espera a que Billy sepa que le robaste su libro_ dijo Alec mientras me quitaba el libro que le había robado, digo pedido prestado, a Billy. Apenas podía leerlo, ya que tenía cinco años, sé leer algunas palabras y de veras, ese libro sí que tenía palabras difíciles._

__Dámelo_ dije mientras corría detrás de mi hermano mayor por un año_

__¡Dámelo, Alec si no quieres que..._ Pero me quede embobado cuando vi bajar del taxi a una hermosa niña como de mi edad, parecía un ángel, tenía el pelo muy bonito, café, pero que a ella le sentaba de maravilla, unos hermosos ojos cafés también de un color café raro, como chocolate, eran hermosos. Bajaba del taxi con esa rubia de enormes, ya saben, Billy siempre le dice cosas que no entiendo y siempre termina con un ojo lastimado. Traían varias maletas y no pude seguir observando cuando sentí un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza._

__ ¿Si no quiero qué, enano?... ¿Qué tanto miras?_ dijo al ver que no le prestaba atención_

__ Oh, el pequeño Jake esté enamorado_ dijo con tono burlón, al darse cuenta lo que tanto observaba._

__Yo no estoy enamorado y dame eso_ le grité mientras le quitaba el libro de las manos y corría al interior del edificio. Cuando entraba por la puerta choqué contra algo duro y al subir la mirada observe a Billy, era un viejo amigo de mi padre, él se había hecho cargo de nosotros cuando nuestros padres murieron, hacía ya cuatro años._

__Cuidado pequeño _me dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabeza _ ¡¿Qué haces con eso?_ me gritó mientras quitaba su libro de mis manos y su cara estaba roja, que raro y luego me golpeó con el libro en la cabeza._

__Eso duele, de veras_ Me quejé mientras me sobaba el golpe._

__Eso te pasa por..._ Pero quedo viendo el mismo lugar que yo, la señora de grandes pechos se acercaba con mi pequeño ángel, quien no quitaba su vista del suelo._

__Otro más_ dijo Alec mientras se colocaba a nuestro lado._

__Shh, mocoso_ le dijo Billy a Alec _Hola Renee ¿Quién es ella? No me digas que tuviste una hija y no me con-_ pero no pude terminar porque Renee lo golpeó en la cabeza._

__¡Cállate! Ella es mi sobrina_ dijo señalando a la pequeña niña._

__No sabía que tuvieras hermanos_ dijo Billy pero extrañamente sus ojos estaban más abajo que la cara de Renee._

__Si, mi madre se volvió a casar y tuvo una hija. Falleció cuando nació Bella y estuvo viviendo con mi padre y su esposa en un pequeño poblado a las afueras de Chicago_ Vi como la pequeña bajaba la cabeza mientras sus hermosos ojos chocolates se llenaban de lágrimas _Decidí traerla a vivir conmigo ahora que comienza la escuela. Bella saluda a Billy, Jake y Alec_ dijo a modo maternal dirigiéndose a Bella, Bella, así se llamaba ese bonito ángel. Ella levantó la cabeza y sonrió tímidamente._

__Hola, mi nombre es Jake Black, de veras_ dije mientras me señalaba con el pulgar y sonreía abiertamente._

__Hola, mi nombre es Isabella, Bella Swan_ Su voz era suave y delicada y sus ojos brillaban con intensidad, su sonrisa era cálida pero no abiertamente._

__Jake se sonrojó_ gritó Alec mientras me abrazaba por los hombros _Mi hermanito está enamorado_ dijo a modo burlón, los adultos rieron y Bella se sonrojó mientras sonreía tímidamente._

_Y en ese momento lo supe, sus hermosos ojos me habían encantado, su angelical presencia me enamoró con tan solo cinco años y supe que Bella Swan era un hermoso ángel, del que yo iba a cuidar siempre._

_End flash back_

Había fallado, le había fallado a mi hermoso ángel y por mi culpa ahora estaba destrozada y dañada. Me quité el saco del traje y lo pasé por sus hombros mientras la levantaba, la sentí más frágil y pequeña, como una muñeca rota que las niñas dejan en un rincón, abandonada. La llevé hasta el auto y la subí al asiento del copiloto, no mencionó palabra en todo el viaje, ni al entrar a su departamento, ni al dirigirse a su cuarto:

_Acuéstate, Bella, yo te preparo un té_ Ella no me contestó, no me miró, solo caminó hasta la escalera de caracol y subió a su cuarto.

Le preparé el té y subí a dárselo. Encontré el vestido azul tirado en medio de la habitación y Bella ya estaba en medio de su cama, tapada hasta la cabeza, echa un ovillo y llorando amargamente.

Deje el té sobre la mesita de luz y me metí entre las cobijas, pasé mi brazo derecho por debajo de su cabeza y sobre su hombro y la abracé con mi otro brazo, la apreté contra mi pecho y sentí como Bella se hacía más un ovillo, juntando sus rodillas a su pecho y se acurrucaba en mi. Tomó la mano que tenía estirada por debajo de su cabeza y entrelazó sus dos manos con la mía, dejándola en medio. Sentí sus sollozos aumentar y a los pocos minutos nada, se había quedado dormida.

Unos minutos más tarde yo también caí en un sueño profundo mientras escuchaba como Bella lanzaba pequeños sollozos entre sueños. Mi ángel había sido dañado, había sido lastimado y yo no la había protegido, fallé, le fallé a Bella y jamás me perdonaré por no haber sido capaz de cuidar de Bella, como lo prometí a los cinco años.

Haría cualquier cosa por Bella, lo que ella me pidiera, yo lo haría, todo para que se sintiera bien de nuevo. Para que volviera a ser mi dulce y tierno ángel.

* * *

><p><strong>HI chicas! Se que prometí que les traería el capitulo el martes, pero es que no podia entrar a mi cuenta en fanfiction : ¡Qué Raro! (notese el sarcasmo)**

**Es por eso mismo que no pude responder algunos reviews... Y bueno en esta ocasión no dejaré dedicación porque bueno, sinceramente no tengo tiempo, hoy fue mi ultimo dia de clases y entro hasta el 2 de mayo (:, pero el caso es que hoy tengo que entregar todos los trabajos atrasados que tengo, osease... todos los del mes.**

**Pero si les quiero dar las gracias a todas las que me tienen en alertas, en favoritos pero sobre todo a las que dejan review! MUCHAS GRACIAS**

**Emm... creo que se me está haciendo costumbre jaja pero pues me gustó... aqui les dejo un avance del próximo capitulo que probablemente suba mañana o el sábado. Ya saben sospechas, videncias o cualquier cosa,, dejen un review!**

_ _ ¿Qué desea?_ Dijo mientras observaba la pantalla de su computadora_

__Quiero hablar con el presidente de la empresa_ Mencioné en tono monótono._

__Lo siento, está ocupado__

__No para mí_ En ese momento me miró sorprendida y bajó la mirada intimidada por mí, me sentí muy bien cuando tuve ese efecto en ella _Dígale que su hija quiere verlo__

**Bueno las pistas que les dejo son: El proximo capitulo se llama un ángel caído y está narrado por Bella, apartir de ese capitulo comienza el cambio radical tanto físico como de actitud. Osea, empieza lo bueno (:**

**Bueno entonces creo que es todo. Ya saben, quejas, sugerencias o cualquier cosa dejen un bonito review! si los contesto DE VERAS! (: jaja**

**Entonces,, hasta luego.. besitos**

**atto. Cerecita**


	7. Un Angel Caído

**UN ANGEL CAIDO**

**by Blue Cherry**

**Adaptación. Cerecita-Agridulce**

**.**

**.**

**.**

__ ¿Sabes que escuché Rosie?_ Le dije mientras me recostaba a su lado en el jardín del instituto._

__ ¿Es sobre ese tal Edward Cullen? ¿El amigo de Jake?_ Mencionó mientras se acostaba boca arriba en el pasto._

__Si_ Dije mientras sentía mi cara arder _Escuché que le gustan las niñas de pelo largo__

__Pero tú tienes el pelo muy corto, Bella_ Dijo Rose con tono aburrido._

__ ¡Lo sé!_ Comenté rápido _Pero, me lo voy a dejar crecer... ¿Crees que si tuviera el pelo largo, Edward me querría?_ Le pregunté, apenas teníamos nueve años pero ya hacía tres que Edward y Jake eran mejores amigos y que a mí me gustaba pero no lograba tener ni una conversación sola con él._

__Quizás_ Dijo Rose mientras se dormía sobre el pasto del jardín. _

_Cerré mis ojos pensando en él, quizás con cabello largo, Edward si se fijaría en mí._

_-O- _

Me desperté entre sollozos, mi cara estaba bañada en lagrimas y sentí un fuerte brazo rodear mi cintura, pude sentir el aroma al perfume de Jake a mis espaldas. Se había quedado toda la noche conmigo. Me levanté sin despertarlo y volví a taparlo, ya estaba haciendo mucho frio, mis manos temblaban al igual que mis rodillas a cada paso que daba mientras sentía el frio metálico de las escaleras en mis pies desnudos. Al llegar al baño, me observé en el espejo y pude ver mi pelo revuelto y los rizos ya desechos, mis ojos vacíos e hinchados por las lágrimas.

_Flash back _

_Iba caminando por los pasillos del instituto con mis libros en mano, el pasillo estaba lleno ya que era el receso más largo del día. Caminaba despacio, no tenía apuro, hasta que sentí una mano tirar mis libros al suelo y unas chillonas risas, burlarse de la tonta broma que tu zorra predilecta me había hecho:_

__Fíjate por dónde vas, Swan_ comentó mientras la veía alejarse, contorneando su cadera y subiendo su falda que más que falda parecía cinturón. No le dije nada, ya estaba acostumbrada._

_End flash back_

Nuevas lágrimas escurrieron por mis ojos mientras nuevos recuerdos golpeaban mi cabeza, en verdad creía que me amabas. **Que estúpida! **

Como no verlo si estaba enfrente de mí, jamás me quisiste, jamás sentiste algo por mí. Nunca te importé realmente, mi corazón comenzó a latir muy despacio mientras me seguía viendo al espejo, era yo, pero, había algo totalmente distinto en mí. Mis ojos se veían rojos, vacios. Caminé a la cocina y tome un afilado cuchillo del cajón...

_Flash back_

_Te observaba tomar, botella tras botella con tus amigos, me dejaste de lado toda la noche y no es que esperará que te preocuparas por mí toda la fiesta, pero al menos una vez podías acercarte a preguntarme como estoy ¿No? _

_Ah claro, lo olvide, contigo las cosas no funcionan así._

_End flash back_

Llegué hasta el baño y nuevamente me coloqué frente al espejo, observé mis largos cabellos, hacía siete años que no me lo cortaba y todo por el estúpido rumor que decía que Edward amaba a las chicas con pelo largo. **Se olvidaron de decir, pelo largo y piernas abiertas a su disposición.**

Tomé uno de mis largos mechones de cabello y pasé el cuchillo por él, mientras recordaba cada rostro que me había lastimado tanto.

_Flash back_

_No entendí muy bien tu mensaje, decías que querías verme en tu casa a la cual me has llevado tan poco desde los cuatro meses que estamos juntos. Al llegar a tu mansión, tu hermano me abrió la puerta, me miró entre divertido y burlón, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y me dejó pasar sin hacer preguntas. _

_Subí las escaleras y fui recorriendo el pasillo despacio. Comencé a escuchar un murmullo, que se hacía más potente a medida que me acercaba a la última puerta caoba del pasillo, los murmullos comenzaron a aumentar y sentí varios gemidos femeninos, al abrir la puerta observé todo en penumbras, la luz del pasillo ilumino tu pálido rostro, me miraste con lástima y burla y seguiste penetrándola sin despegar tu vista de mi. _

_Hasta el momento no había reparado en ella, cuando deshice nuestro contacto visual, la vi, su pelo enmarañado, sus ojos abiertos como platos y sus manos intentando cubrirse con las sabanas que caían de la cama... Eras tú, el amor de mi vida y... ¿Mi mejor amiga? _

_Mi corazón dejo de latir y mis pies corrieron lo más rápido que pude mientras oía la voz de mi Conciencia gritarme __**"Estúpida" **__Aro me observó bajar corriendo pero regresó inmediatamente la vista a su libro, salí por la puerta principal corriendo desesperada mientras sentía mis mejillas arder y humedecerse, mi corazón ya no latía, ya no sentía, ya no escuchaba y la imagen de mi mejor amiga y mi novio regreso a mi cabeza como un eterno flash back, hasta que sentí que era jalada del brazo, di media vuelta para ver sus ojos humedecidos y la golpee con todas mis fuerzas._

_End flash back_

Cerré los ojos mientras sentía caer al suelo mi cabello, lo estaba cortando todo, por completo. Hoy empezaría mi cambio, pasé el cuchillo tan fuerte por mi pelo que sentí el corte que hizo en mi mano. Al abrir los ojos la palma de mi mano chorreaba sangre, no me dolía, no me ardía y me fascinaba ver salir tanta sangre de esa pequeña herida. Metí mi mano bajo el chorro de agua fría y sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda. Me acerqué a la pared del baño y me resbalé por ella, envolví una toalla en mi mano y abracé mis rodillas mientras hundía mi rostro en ellas.

_No sentía nada cuando al fin pude moverme. Tenía la espalda contracturada de dormir arrollada contra la pared en la misma posición toda la noche. Había cortado mi pelo y mi más grande tesoro, estaba ahora esparcido por el suelo del baño, en ese momento lo supe, no tenía amigos, no tenía gente que me quería, no tenía nada, solo estaba yo._

Solo estaba yo.

Observé por la ventana y estaba amaneciendo, me apuré a limpiar todo antes que mi tía llegara del trabajo y luego subí a mi dormitorio, me acosté al lado de Jake y sentí sus brazos envolverme, el calor que emanaba su cuerpo no era nada comparado con el frío que sentía mi alma, pero su aliento en mi rostro, su perfume llenando mis pulmones y su acompasada respiración lograron calmarme y me quedé dormida nuevamente.

Me desperté de golpe y observé por la ventana, ya había amanecido, tomé un buzo de abrigo y baje al living. Mi tía ya había llegado y se estaba preparando el desayuno, por suerte estaba de espaldas y no me vio pasar, no quería que me viera así.

Me metí en el baño y me di una ducha de agua caliente, sentí el líquido caer por mi cabeza, mi espalda y llegar tibia a los pies, mi mano comenzó a arder y de mi cuerpo cayeron pequeños mechones de pelo, aún pegados en mi cuerpo. Salí del baño con el piyama y por arriba el buzo verde deportivo que me quedaba bastante grande. Me hice una cola en el pelo para evitar ver el desastre que había hecho con él y me acerqué a la mesa.

_Hola, tía_ le dije mientras me sentaba.

_Hola, corazón ¿Cómo te fue ayer?_ Dijo al pasarme una taza de café.

_Muy bien_ Mencione en tono bajo, apresuré a tomar el café para evitar su mirada, mis ojos aún continuaban hinchados pero ya no se veían llorosos o rojos.

_ ¿Estás bien?_

_Muy bien_ le dije mientras dejaba la taza sobre la mesa _ ¿Qué haremos esta noche, es noche buena?_ le dije para cambiar de tema.

_Oh, si_ Mencionó Renee _Supongo que la pasaremos con los pervertidos del piso de abajo_ Mencionó con risas, dejó su taza en el lava platos _Bueno, linda. Me voy a dormir, estoy muerta_ Dijo mientras besaba mi frente y se encaminaba a su cuarto.

Esa tarde fui hasta una estética para que me arreglaran el pelo, lo cortaron bastante alegando que había hecho un desastre con él. Me dejaron un cabello corto, apenas llegaba a mis hombros y estaba cortado en finas capas, esa noche pasamos la navidad con Billy, Jake y Alec, este último se fue de farra como a las dos de la mañana.

_Bella ¿Estás bien?_ Dijo Jake acercándose a mí.

_Si_ Mencioné en tono bajo, intente sonreírle pero supe que no lo logré al ver su cara _No importa, ya pasará_ Jake abrió la boca para decir algo pero los fuegos artificiales se hicieron presentes en el cielo _Feliz Navidad, Jake_

_Feliz navidad, Bella_ Dijo mientras me abrazaba, lo observé unos momentos y pude ver en sus ojos el inmenso cariño que me tenía, mi frágil mente me llevó a pensar que necesitaba que me quisieran en ese momento, estaba desecha y necesitaba que alguien me demostrara al menos que yo valía la pena.

_Jake_ Lo llamé, cuando me miró, lo besé, tranquila, dulce y tierna.

_Bella_ Mencionó sorprendido.

_Shh, no digas nada_ le dije mientras tapaba sus labios con mi dedo índice y me recostaba en su pecho. Jake me envolvió en sus brazos y no dijo nada, solo nos quedamos allí, en silencio, cada quien en su mundo.

El veinticinco lo pasé sola con mi tía en casa, no tenía el valor para llamar a Alice, no quería tampoco hablar con ella, no tenía ánimos para consolar a nadie. Mi celular, estrellado contra la pared cuando recibí el primer llamado de Rosalie, mi vestido estaba desgarrado en el suelo de mi cuarto y mi corazón estaba desecho, mis ojos secos, ni una lágrima caía por ellos y en mi mente solo una palabra: Venganza.

El martes me levanté muy temprano, me bañé y me vestí lo mejor que pude, un vaquero azul oscuro ajustado, unas botas marrones por encima, un buzo de abrigo violeta y una chaqueta de jean, tomé un taxi y me dirigí a mi destino mientras un nuevo recuerdo llegó a mi mente.

_Flash back_

__¡Feliz cumpleaños, Bella!_ Gritó Jake mientras me asfixiaba en un abrazo._

__Jake, no puedo respirar_ Le dije con dificultad. Al instante me soltó, sonrojándose y sonriendo. Hoy cumplía dieciséis años._

__Ahora voy yo. Feliz cumpleaños, pequeña campanita_ Y se vino el mortal abrazo de mi tía que casi me deja sin aire en los pulmones. Nos separamos al sentir el timbre._

__Yo voy, debe ser Alice_ Mencioné mientras tomaba las llaves._

_Al abrir la puerta del edificio, observé a un hombre de espaldas a mí, su largo y castaño cabello le llegaba hasta media espalda y vestía con un fino y caro traje negro._

__ ¿Disculpe?_ Mencioné con tono dudoso. Al darse vuelta observé sus ojos y supe al instante de quien se trataba __**¿Pero qué hace aquí?**_

__Feliz cumpleaños hija_ Dijo mientras se acercaba a mi._

__Yo no soy su hija-__

__Lo siento_ Me interrumpió _Sé que estas enojada pero-__

__Yo no estoy enojada_ Esta vez fue mi turno de interrumpirlo _Para enojarse con alguien primero hay que quererlo y yo por usted no siento nada_ Mencioné a tono de reproche._

__Sé que te fallé, a ti, a tu madre pero... Hoy es tu cumpleaños y quise traerte algo_ Mencionó mientras señalaba la entrada del edificio, al voltear mi cabeza observe un auto rojo del año con un moño rosado encima, un pequeño llavero obstruyó mi vista y al voltear pude ver su torcida sonrisa arrogante._

__¿Te gusta?__

__Si, es hermoso_ Le dije aún embobada por ese carísimo auto _Pero no lo quiero_ Su cara cambio a una de completa frustración._

__ ¿De qué hablas?__

__Yo, no quiero nada de usted. No puede venir después de dieciséis años a pedir derechos que no se ha ganado. Abandonó a mi madre cuando le dijo que estaba embarazada, la engañó al no decirle que estaba casado y lo único que ha hecho por mí es pagar el instituto y la cuota de alimentación. Un padre no es eso_ Iba a entrar pero me detuvo por el brazo._

__Bella, sabes que no podía. Mi esposa falleció hace poco y ahora puedo reconocerte ¿Sabes el escándalo que se me hubiera armado?_ Mencionó con tono culposo._

__Si. Pero usted no tiene idea lo que es crecer sin una madre y con un padre que no te quiera. Yo no necesito un auto, necesito un padre__

__Seré uno_ Dijo seguro de sí mismo_

__Yo... No estoy segura__

__Te dejaré pensarlo, pero quiero que sepas que si necesitas algo, puedes contar conmigo_ Asentí con la cabeza y volví a entrar al edificio. Había rechazado ese flamante auto pero por encima de la ambición siempre iba a estar mi orgullo y dignidad._

_End flash back_

Mi orgullo, uno que ahora descansaba en la basura junto con mi dulzura y mi timidez. Llegué a la empresa en unos veinte minutos, pagué el taxi y me dirigí a recepción donde la secretaria me miro de arriba abajo e hizo una mueca.

_ ¿Qué desea?_ Dijo mientras observaba la pantalla de su computadora

_Quiero hablar con el presidente de la empresa_ Mencioné en tono monótono.

_Lo siento, está ocupado_

_No para mí_ En ese momento me miró sorprendida y bajó la mirada intimidada por mí, me sentí muy bien cuando tuve ese efecto en ella _Dígale que su hija quiere verlo_

Me miró sorprendida mientras tomaba el teléfono. Unos minutos más tarde me dejo pasar, antes de subir al ascensor volví a observarla y nuevamente agachó la cabeza.

Subí al último piso y la secretaria de mi padre me dejo pasar.

_Permiso_ Dije mientras entraba a su oficina, observé la silla de cuero negro que me daba la espalda _¿Benjamín Withlock?_

_Hija_ Dijo mientras se daba vuelta y sonreí _Toma asiento_ Dijo mientras señalaba la silla frente a su escritorio _ ¿Qué te trae por aquí?_ Preguntó con curiosidad y una cierta dulzura en su voz.

_Yo... Lo he estado pensando y tu... Tu eres lo único que tengo_ Dije mientras agachaba la cabeza ocultando mi sonrisa cínica _Yo... Yo de verdad quiero un padre_ Mis sollozos me callaron. **No sabía que era tan buena actriz!**

Sentí como Benjamín se levantaba de su asiento y se arrodillaba frente a mí.

_Lo siento tanto hija_ Dijo mientras levantaba mi barbilla. Me lancé a abrazarlo y sonreí arrogante, ya lo tenía en mis manos.

_Quiero... Quiero que tengamos una relación padre e hija_

_Yo también Bella, yo también_ Me volvió a abrazar y supe que de ahora en adelante Benjamín Withlock sería una pieza muy importante en mi plan.

_ ¡Esta, esta, Benjamín!_ Grité desde dentro de una camioneta "Susuki" 4x4 del año.

_ ¿Esa te gusta?_ Me preguntó Benjamín sonriendo.

_Si, esta me encanta. Y el color plateado me fascina_ Le dije como niña pequeña.

_Bien, entonces esta será. Prepare los papeles, que nos llevamos esta_ Ordenó al vendedor. Estábamos en la automotora más cara de todo Forks y Benjamín me estaba a punto de comprar una camioneta último modelo con la cual he soñado toda mi vida.

_Vamos Bella, ven a firmar unas cosas, que te la pondré a tu nombre_ Sonreí como niña chiquita y firmé todo lo que me dieron y me entregaron mi hermosa camioneta en menos de una hora.

_ ¿Me llevas a mi oficina? Que te tengo una sorpresita más_ Dijo Benjamín.

_Si pero... ¿Y tu auto?_

_Se lo lleva el chofer_ dijo mientras nos dirigíamos a la camioneta.

Jamás había manejado algo tan sofisticado, sólo cuando manejé el auto de Edward a mi casa cuando se emborrachó. Sacudí mi cabeza quitándome los dolorosos recuerdos y el sabor amargo de mi garganta y guié mi vista al frente, el aroma a asiento nuevo que desprendía mi auto llenó mis pulmones y mis ojos brillaron con una pizca de maldad, de ahora en adelante iba a obtener todo lo que quisiera.

Llegamos a su empresa y nos dirigimos a la oficina.

_Ten_ Me dijo Benjamín mientras me tendía una tarjeta de crédito dorada.

_ ¿Qué..._ Quede con la pregunta en la boca, me estaba dando una tarjeta de crédito por que sí.

_Es tuya y puedes comprar lo que quieras con ella, no necesitas pedirme permiso ni nada, no tiene límite. Tú y tus amigas, de ahora en adelante tendrás lo que una Withlock se merece_ Me dijo con orgullo mientras tomaba mis hombros

_Lo que me merezco_ Susurré _Gracias Benjamín_ Dije con la sonrisa mas falsa que tenía, claro que me lo merezco, mi tarjeta sin límites iba a igualar mi recién descubierta ambición desmedida.

_ ¿Dónde estuviste todo el día, Bella?_ Mencionó mi tía ni bien entre a casa.

_Fui a ver a Benjamín_ Vi como su cara se tornó molesta y hasta algo violenta _Sé que no te agrada pero... No sé, es mi padre, quizás deba darle una oportunidad_ Dije en tono inocente, sabía que la tía lo odiaba, pero yo lo necesitaba.

_ ¿Esto no tiene nada que ver con la camioneta con la que te vi llegar?_ Así que la había visto.

_No_ Dije segura _Solo es un regalo, me lo merezco ¿No? Soy su hija después de todo_ Dije enojada mientras me dirigía a la escalera para subir a mi habitación.

_Ten cuidado Bella, el dinero cambia a las personas. No quiero que te pierdas a ti misma_ La escuché decir antes de terminar de subir.

Sabía que utilizar a Benjamín estaba mal ¿Y qué? No es eso lo han hecho conmigo, utilizarme y luego desecharme como basura. Pues eso es lo que haría a partir de ahora, utilizar a las personas a mi alrededor y luego desecharlas cuando ya no me sirvan, sé que perderé muchas cosas en el camino, pero esta es mi nueva vida y utilizaré a quien sea, para lograr vengarme de los Cullen.

**.**

**.**

**-O-**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey chicas! perdon si no cumplí con lo establecido, y lo que les daré no es excusa ni justificación, solo son motivos. Bueno resulta que el viernes fue cumpleaños de mi abuelita, y se nos olvido felicitarla a mi y a toda mi familia, asi que mi papá quiso darle la sorpresa y nos llevó de improviso a Morelia, donde vive ella. Como nos fuimos de improviso pues ni siquiera pude llevarme mi lap así que mis posibilidades de subirla historia se redujeron a muy pocas, creo que ahora de nuevo, no respondí varios reviews pero que sepan que si los he leído absolutamente TODOS!.<strong>

**Pero bueno, ya aclarado ese punto, este capitulo es exactamente el que estaba esperando porque bueno a partir de aquí Bella comienza su queridisima venganza. Haha sinceramente lo lamento por Rosalie, Edward y todos de los que Bella piense vengarse.**

**Como ustedes ya saben, porque se volvió costumbre mía, les dejo un pequeño adelanto. El próximo capitulo esta narrado por Alice y explica su relación con Jasper, porque como hemos visto hasta ahora, esa pareja solo se toca por fuera, solo es mencionada. Ahora nuestra pequeña duendecito nos explicara que onda ;)**

_Me había utilizado. Ahora sería yo quien lo utilizaría a él, haría pagar a Jasper una a una las que me hizo. Bella tiene razón, para vengarme de Jasper debo cambiar, debo dejar de ser tan mediocre y soñadora y ajustarme a la realidad. Jasper nunca me amó, todo fue una prueba, todo fue mentira. Jasper jamás fue un príncipe, solo es un repugnante sapo que yo pienso aplastar._

_Voy a hacer pagar a Jasper así sea lo último que haga, les enseñare a todos quién es Alice Brandon._

**Bueno niñas, si les aseguro algo es que la venganza de Alice no será taaaaan impresionante como la de Bella, porque bueno a Bella le tocó lo peorsito del asunto que fue, aparte de todo esto del video, a ella la traicionó la que fue su mejor amiga. Asi que, mientras Alice se vengará solo de Jasper, Bella tiene una lista larga de todas aquellas personas que en algun momento la pisotearon o traicionaron.**

**Y bueno sin decir nombres responderé unas pequeñas dudas que dejaron en sus reviews.**

**-En primera, aunque no lo crean, Edward si esta arrepentido por lo que le hizo a Bella. Esa es la razon por la que no se defiende cuando Jacob lo ataca, poco a poco, se va dando cuenta que si se arrepiente es porque se enamoró de ella.**

**- Y segundo. Si Jasper y Bella son medios hermanos. Bella sabe que Jazz es su hermano pero él no. Faltan como dos o tres capítulos para que él lo sepa y, chicas, ni se imaginan la reacción que tendrá.**

**Bueno chicas, me voy, ya saben, cualquier cosa, queja, sugerencia, videncia, o asi, dejen un bonito review. Aunque sea solo para decirme, "Hey gaby! estoy leyendo la historia y me gusta" o "Hey Gaby! estoy leyendo la historia y no me gusta" haha, porque bueno, me llamo gaby (:**


	8. Falso Principe

**FALSO PRÍNCIPE, QUERIDO SAPO**

**by Blue Cherry**

**Adaptación. Cerecita-Agridulce**

**.**

**.**

**.**

__Vamos Alice_ Me dijo Jasper mientras comenzaba a pasar su mano por dentro de mi pantalón._

__No es buena idea, Jasper. Yo... Aún no estoy preparada_ _

__Bueno_ Comentó rodando los ojos _Vamos a dar una vuelta por ahí ¿Si?_ Dijo con una media sonrisa _Esta fiesta es una mierda_ Estábamos en la casa de Felix festejando la victoria de su primer partido._

__Está bien, vamos_ Jasper me tomó de la mano y nos dirigimos a su auto. _

_Pude observar antes de salir a Bella tomando algo con Edward, ellos llevaban juntos lo mismo que Jasper y yo. _

_Paramos frente a la playa y comencé a sentir las manos de Jasper en mis senos mientras besaba mi cuello, intenté a pararlo pero él dijo._

__Shh, tranquila. No pasará nada, lo prometo_ Me besó despacio en los labios mientras tomaba mi muñeca y la bajaba a sus pantalones. _

_Noté lo excitado que estaba y él marcó el ritmo con mi mano mientras nos besábamos. Llevó su otra mano a mi seno y comenzó a bajar sus labios por mi cuello. Sentí su mano subir por debajo de mi blusa y meterse por debajo del sostén, Jasper abrió sus pantalones metiendo mi mano dentro para tocar su miembro y unos minutos más tarde sentí algo caliente en ella. Nuevamente volvió a besarme e intentó quitarme la blusa._

__Creo que lo dejamos por acá_ Le dije mientras me corría hacia atrás._

__Hmp... Está bien, no pasa nada_ Dijo mientras me daba un casto beso y se arreglaba los pantalones _Te llevaré a tu casa__

_No soltó palabra en todo el viaje, sabía que se había enojado. Ya hacía cerca de tres meses que estábamos juntos y siempre llegamos a tocarnos un poco pero siempre lo frenaba. Sabía que Bella ya había estado con Edward, pero me daba miedo estar con Jasper, nunca había estado con un chico, ni había tenido novio y no quería ir demasiado rápido, después de todo apenas teníamos dieciséis años._

__ ¿Jasper, estás enojado?_ Le pregunté agachando mi cabeza. Él tomo mi barbilla y se acercó a besarme._

__No, para nada_ Dijo mientras me volvía a besar _La próxima sí que no te me escapas_ Mencionó mientras yo salía del auto. Me sonrojé hasta las orejas y me despedí con la mano para entrar a mi casa. _

_-O-_

Desperté de golpe, no sé porque había soñado con eso. Sentía mucho frio pero estaba transpirando, me dolía la cabeza y sentía un martilleo en mis oídos. Observé por la ventana, noche encapotada, pronto llovería. Di media vuelta y observé a Tanya dormir plácidamente a mi lado, ella y Marco me habían traído a su casa.

Me levanté sin hacer el menor ruido y busqué mi ropa, ya que Tanya me había prestado un piyama.

_ ¿Qué haces?_ Pregunto Tanya refregándose los ojos.

_Ya me voy, pronto amanecerá y mis padres se van a preocupar_ Le dije mientras me terminaba de subir el cierre del vestido.

_Llámalos y diles que te quedas aquí_ Menciono Tanya mientras se sentaba en la cama.

_No... Quiero estar sola_ Le sonreí suplicante y Tanya asintió.

Pasé al baño y me lavé la cara para quitarme el maquillaje corrido y observe las ojeras violáceas bajo mis ojos rojos e hinchados. Tanya me prestó una de sus camperas y me dejó ir cuando le aseguré que tomaría un taxi. Pero no lo haría, solo quería caminar.

Sólo el sonido de mis tacos se escuchaba en la oscura y desolada calle, sentí las primeras gotas de lluvia caer sobre mi deshecho peinado y me acurruqué más en la campera de abrigo, mientras sentía el frio colarse por mis piernas desnudas.

_Flash back_

__Amm... Vamos Alice_ Mencionó Jasper mientras me empujaba a la cama y caíamos en ella _Acaso ¿No me quieres?__

__Claro que si_ Contesté de inmediato _Solo-__

__Shh, lo sé, tienes miedo_ Dijo mientras colocaba un dedo sobre mis labios _Yo no te lastimaré_ Me besó tierna y dulcemente y mis miedos desaparecieron. _

_Jasper me quitó la ropa despacio, entre besos y caricias y ayudó a mis temblorosas manos a quitar su ropa. _

__¡Ah!_ Grité cuando me penetró de una sola estocada _Jasper, me duele_ Me quejé mientras sentía como se movía salvajemente sobre mí, era mi primera vez y pensé que iba a ser más suave conmigo._

__Ya pasará_ Mencionó con tono cansado mientras no paraba con sus movimientos._

_Sentí un fuerte dolor en mi entre pierna cuando desperté, rebusque a mi lado entre las sábanas pero Jasper no estaba conmigo, me levanté de la cama envuelta en la sábana mientras lo buscaba en el baño pero ya no estaba. Tomé el teléfono y lo llamé pero no me contestó, quizás lo habían llamado de la casa o había tenido que irse por algo._

__Lo siento señorita, pero el señor Withlock se marchó hace unas horas. Dejó todo pagado y dijo que no la despertáramos_ Me dijo la recepcionista del motel._

__Gracias_ Mencioné con tono apagado._

_Di media vuelta y camine a la salida para tomarme un taxi, esta no era la primera vez que había soñado, así no debía suceder, no debía sentir esta angustia en la garganta, el pozo en mi pecho y las lagrimas a punto de salir. _

_Quizás Jasper tuvo que irse por un problema familiar, si debía ser eso, después de todo su padre es muy estricto y no creo que me hubiera dejado sola por nada. Si eso era, Jasper se había ido porque tuvo un problema._

_End flash back_

_Yo lo supe, lo supe en el momento en que me penetro por primera vez, cuando sus ojos grises destilaron ese veneno por primera vez al mirarme, cuando no te preocupaste por ser suave sabiendo que era mi primera vez y también lo supe al despertar al otro día sola en la cama de un motel._

A medida que caminaba la lluvia calaba más hondo en mis huesos y se confundía con mis lágrimas. Observe a mí alrededor mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo, no había nadie en la calle, una tenue luz iluminaba mi camino y con cada paso me acercaba a mi casa.

Saqué las llaves de mi pequeña cartera y entré sin hacer ruido, no quería despertar a nadie. No quería que mis padres me vieran así. Entré despacio a mi cuarto y me fui acercando a la cama a medida que me quitaba la ropa, me tiré boca abajo ahogando mis sollozos en mi almohada y el frio se coló por la ventana recorriendo mi cuerpo, un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral y nuevos recuerdos llegaron a mi mente.

_Flash back_

__Jasper_ Mencioné mientras lo veía besarse con María en la puerta de su auto. No había contestado mis llamadas en todo el fin de semana y cuando lo hizo fue para decirme que ya no quería nada conmigo. Lo vi sonreírme arrogante._

__Bastardo_ Dije mientras salía corriendo al baño mientras escuchaba los pasos de Bella y Rose seguirme._

_End flash back_

_Siempre he soñado con un príncipe azul que llegará a rescatarme, no es que viviera encerrada en una torre o una malvada madrastra me tuviera encerrada y me torturara, en realidad amaba a mi familia pero aún así necesitaba a mi príncipe, quien justamente dejo de contestar mis llamadas luego de acostarse conmigo y mi cuento de hadas se convirtió en una pesadilla cuando vi sus verdes ojos verme de una forma tan fría y déspota mientras subía a su zorra personal en su auto negro del año._

_Alice, amor_ Dijo mi madre mientras me acariciaba la espalda.

_Ma ¿Qué pasa?_ Dije mientras abría los ojos y los refregaba con mi mano.

_Vístete que vamos a pasar la navidad con los abuelos_ Dijo antes de salir.

Preparé un pequeño bolso y dos horas después ya estábamos en la casa de mis abuelos. Mis tías y mis primos llegaron a en el correr de la tarde y nos quedamos todo el domingo y el lunes allí. Contuve las lágrimas todo el día y forme una sonrisa falsa en mi cara mientras observaba a todos felices brindando por la navidad.

El lunes llegamos bastante tarde y me fui directo a mi cuarto, las lágrimas que contuve estos dos últimos días hicieron acto de aparición mientras sentía un pozo hueco en medio de mi pecho agrandarse cada vez más.

_Mi mejor amiga llegó a mi casa para lanzarse sobre mí, estaba metida entre sábanas y cobijas, no quería salir de ese pequeño y oscuro mundo. La cabeza me dolía horrores y apenas podía abrir los ojos de lo mucho que me ardían, me pasé todo el fin de semana llorando por lo mismo y al ver sus ojos chocolates observarme fijamente no pude evitar preguntarme ¿Acaso a ella no le duele lo que nos hicieron?_

_Tanya entró como toda una dama y se sentó a los pies de mi cama, mientras Bella corría las cortinas para que entrara el sol y fue cuando por primera vez pude ver sus ojos cafés, seguían igual de chocolates pero ya no poseían ese brillo inocente que siempre tuvo ¿Mis ojos verdes, estarían igual?_

_Vamos duende, hora de salir_ Me dijo mientras sonreía, pero su sonrisa era vacía, falsa. No le hice caso y volví a taparme hasta la cabeza. Bella tiró las cobijas al piso y recibió una mirada asesina por mi parte, por la cual ni se inmutó.

_Tenemos cosas que hacer_ Dijo con voz seria.

_ ¿Qué cosas?_ Le dije a ver si ya me dejaba tranquila.

_Pues hundirte en la miseria no_ Dijo a modo de regaño, se sentó a mi lado y acarició mi cabello _Vamos a vengarnos y para eso, necesitas un cambio_ Dijo en modo pausado como hablándole a un niño chiquito.

_ ¿Un cambio?_ Pregunté dudosa.

_Mira por la ventana_ Mencionó esta vez Tanya, quien se había mantenido callada durante todo el rato.

Me levanté media adormilada y camine a la ventana, frente a mi casa estaba una hermosa camioneta plateada, "Susuki" con caja cerrada, del año.

_ ¿Y esa camioneta?_ Pregunté pensando que era de algún vecino, lo extraño es que estuviera parada en la puerta de mi casa.

_Es de Bella_ Mencionó divertida Tanya.

_ ¿A quién se la robaste?_ Pregunté, esa camioneta no podía ser de Bella.

_¿Por qué todos dicen eso?_ Me respondió Bella con falso enojo _Me la regalo mi PAPI_ Dijo remarcando la palabra "papi" a modo burlón, yo conocía la historia de su padre pero jamás mencionó su nombre _Y mira lo que papi me dio_ Dijo entregándome una tarjeta de crédito dorada _Sin límites, como yo_ Mencionó con una sonrisa arrogante y en ese momento supe que esa ya no era Bella.

_Yo no creo-_

_ ¿Qué no crees?_ Me interrumpió Bella _Podemos comprar lo que queramos, báñate, cámbiate y nos vamos de shopping. Te compraré lo que quieras_ Dijo mientras sonreía.

_Ya Alice, que no tenemos todo el día_ Me apuró Tanya arrastrándome hasta el baño.

_Vamos aquí, vamos aquí_ Gritó Tanya desde una tienda, llevábamos cinco horas en el shopping y Bella había gastado ya, más plata en ropa, zapatos y cosméticos, que yo en toda mi vida.

Compramos todo lo que quisimos, Bella abusó de su nueva tarjeta de crédito e incluso se compró un nuevo celular con pantalla táctil, azul, ya que había deshecho el de ella contra la pared. Bella tenía serios problemas con la ira, heredados por supuesto, de su tía.

_Uf, estoy cansada. Vamos a comer algo_ Mencionó Bella mientras sostenía como diez bolsas de ropa en cada mano.

_Bien ¿Comemos en Mc'Donalds?_ Dijo Tanya.

_Claro que no, comemos allí_ Dijo Bella mientras señalaba uno de los mejores restaurantes del shopping, salía carísimo comer allí.

_Bella ese restaurante es carísimo, te cobran hasta por sentarte_ Mencionó Tanya, mientras acomodaba las casi diez bolsas que llevaba en cada mano.

_ ¿Y qué? Mi papá nos invita_ Dijo Bella con una sonrisa cínica mientras agitaba su tarjeta de crédito.

_Aquí te tratan como reinas_ Mencionó Bella al momento de tomar el menú.

_Y para lo que te cobran_ Dijo Tanya, leyendo el menú.

_Ya dejen la plata, ya les dije, Benjamín dijo que comprara lo que quisiera. La tarjeta no tiene límites y puedo comprar lo que yo quiera_ Mencionó con tono duro, dejando el tema: Plata, por cerrado. Espera ¿Dijo Benjamín?

_ ¿Benjamín Withlock?_ Reaccionamos al mismo tiempo Tanya y yo.

_Si, Benjamín Withlock es mi padre_ Dijo en modo arrogante.

_ ¿Entonces Jasper..._Deje la pregunta en el aire, ella era-

_Si, es mi medio hermano_ Dijo con cara seria _Ya, dejemos eso de lado. Disfrutemos por ahora. Cortesía de Benjamín Withlock_ Dijo mientras agitaba la tarjeta de crédito de arriba a abajo y sonreía ambiciosa. Jamás había visto a Bella comportarse así.

Luego de comer la deliciosa comida, llego la exorbitante cuenta, que Bella pagó con una sonrisa en la cara, al entregarle la tarjeta al mesero.

_ ¿Se divirtieron?_ Nos pregunto Bella mientras volvíamos a casa en su camioneta.

_ ¿No crees que nos pasamos un poco?_ Le dije, mientras observaba las doce bolsas de ropa, zapatos y cosméticos que Bella me había regalado.

_Claro que no_ Dijo mirándome por el espejo retrovisor _Entiende esto Alice, si vamos a hacer que Jasper y Edward paguen, tenemos que tener lo mejor y lo que nos merecemos. Y merecemos darnos este gusto_ Terminó Bella con su discurso.

_Bella tiene razón, Alice. Para vengarse de ellos deben cambiar, ya no pueden dejarse pisotear por nadie, deben demostrarle lo buenas que son y lo mucho que valen. Yo las ayudaré en el instituto_ Apoyó Tanya.

_Tenemos que hacer que se arrastren por nosotras_ Sentenció Bella con una sonrisa malévola pintada en la cara.

Para ser sincera yo no había pensado en vengarme, en realidad no había pensado en nada, solo llorar, pero por lo visto Bella era distinta a mí.

_Noté su cambio esa mañana no solo cortó su cabello, sino su mirada cambió totalmente y pude observar como poco a poco mi mejor amiga, esa dulce y tierna niña se transformaba en una mujer venenosa y manipuladora._

La ambición de Bella comenzó a crecer cada vez más, no sabía que tenía planeado pero por vengarme de Jasper haría cualquier cosa.

_Cariño, al fin llegas_ Mencionó mi madre desde el living.

_Si ¡Hay ayúdame!_ Le grité mientras veía como las bolsas con ropa y zapatos se desparramaban por el suelo.

_ ¿Asaltaste un banco? ¿De dónde sacaste todo esto?_ Preguntó mi madre mientras recogía la ropa y la ponía en sus bolsas.

_Había descuento, además... Bella se amigó con su padre y este le quiso hacer un "regalo"_ Dije haciendo comillas con mis dedos.

Mi madre sonrió y me ayudó a llevar la ropa a mi cuarto, me probé todo lo que Bella y Tanya prácticamente me habían obligado a comprar y mientras me veía en el espejo de cuerpo entero nuevamente recordé.

_Flash back_

__Atiende_ Susurre mientras sentía el "Tu" del otro lado de la línea. Había llamado a Jasper como cien veces y no me había contestado, quizás le había pasado algo._

__ ¿Qué quieres?_ Contestó de mala manera._

__Jasper, soy Alice_ Le dije, quizás no había visto mi número en la pantalla._

__Ya lo sé ¿Qué quieres?_ Mencionó con tono demandante._

__Yo solo..._ Sentí mis ojos cristalizarse por el tono de voz que uso conmigo_ Pensé que te había pasado algo, me dejaste sola en el motel y-__

__Ya no quiero verte_ Me interrumpió._

__ ¿Qué?__

__Lo que escuchas, ya no quiero verte_ Dijo lanzando un suspiro _Terminamos__

_Lo siguiente que escuché fue el sonido de mi celular cayendo al suelo y el sonido a algo rompiéndose en mi interior, caí de rodillas al suelo, mientras mis lágrimas bajaban lentamente por mis mejillas y se perdían por mi cuello. Le había entregado mi virginidad y ni siquiera le había importado, me había dejado, me había utilizado._

_End flash back_

Me había utilizado. Ahora sería yo quien lo utilizaría a él, haría pagar a Jasper una a una las que me hizo. Bella tiene razón, para vengarme de Jasper debo cambiar, debo dejar de ser tan mediocre y soñadora y ajustarme a la realidad. Jasper nunca me amó, todo fue una prueba, todo fue mentira. Jasper jamás fue un príncipe, solo es un repugnante sapo que yo pienso aplastar.

Voy a hacer pagar a Jasper así sea lo último que haga, les enseñare a todos quién es Alice Brandon.

* * *

><p><strong>u.U Chicas lamento si no les doy ahora muchas explicaciones ni nada, pero es que bueno, tuve un problema con mi mejor amiga y pss ando medio sacada de onda, medio deprimida y bueno no tengo muchos animos.<strong>

**Pero bueno fuera de eso..**

**Quiero que sepan que ya apartir de el proximo capitulo se comienzan a ver indicios de la venganza de Bella, esto fue algo asi como un capitulo de transición.. no tiene asi que digan mucha importancia, pero igual era necesario. Como ya es costumbre mía, les aviso que el proximo capitulo se llama Sexo con Sabor a lágrimas y es narrado por Bella, les digo que esta algo fuerte (;**

**Aqui les dejo un adelanto.**

**_Besé su cuello despacio dejando una pequeña marca morada y desprendí uno a uno los botones de su camisa. Coloqué mis piernas una a cada lado de su cadera y restregué mi intimidad aún cubierta por mi ropa interior y mi fino pantalón piyama contra su miembro apresado en sus pantalones._**

**Que tal eh? Pero, en realidad está pasando o es un sueño? y con quien es o que? Bueno ustedes tienen las visiones.. se los dejo de tarea ;)**

**Bueno chicas, de nuevo.. gracyas por sus reviews, y tambien gracias a todas aquellas que me tienen en alertas y favoritos.**

**Y creo que ya me voy, les digo que no estoy muy bien que digamos.**

**Besitos..**

**atto... cerecita! (:**


	9. Sexo con sabor a lagrimas

**SEXO CON SABOR A LAGRIMAS**

**by Blue Cherry**

**adaptacion. Cerecita-Agridulce**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Wow, Bella ¿Todo esto es para mí?_ Dijo Jake mientras abría las bolsas con ropa que le había comprado.

_Si ¿Te gustan?_ Le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado.

_Me encantan_ Dijo observando una campera de jean _ ¿No crees que es mucho?_

_¿Por qué dices eso?_

_No sé, últimamente no eres tu_ Dijo Jacob bajando la cabeza.

_ ¿Qué no soy yo?_ Me levanté enojada _Por supuesto que soy ¿A qué te refieres?_ Le pregunté gritando _ ¿A que no soy la estúpida que todos pisoteaban? ¿A eso? Yo me lo merezco, Benjamín jamás me quiso, me abandonó sin siquiera haber nacido, me dejo sola, él se merece que lo utilice. Soy una Withlock y me merezco todo esto_ Le dije señalando las bolsas con ropa nueva.

Jake agachó la cabeza _Si, pero... Tengo miedo de que te pierdas a ti misma_ No lo escuche más y baje al living a preparar algo de cenar.

El viernes le pedí a Jake que se quedará a dormir conmigo. Pedimos pizza y cerveza y apagamos todas las luces para ver una película de terror.

_Jacob_ Lo llamé, estábamos acostados en el sillón, yo encima de él _ ¿Has estado con alguna mujer?_ Vi como el sonrojo de Jake aumentó y eso contestó mi pregunta _Necesito tu ayuda_

_ ¿En qué?_ Mencionó en tono inocente.

_Bueno, quiero que me enseñes a darle placer a los hombres_ La cara de Jake se volvió color granate y me miró sorprendido _No me mires así, ya te explique que quiero a Edward a mis pies y tengo que conseguirlo como sea_

_Esa no es la forma_ Dijo Jake enojado ¿Por qué estaba enojado?

_ ¿Entonces cual es?_ Lo reté, Jake permaneció callado observando la pantalla _Jake, por favor. Somos amigos ¿No? Además lo vas a disfrutar_ Dije esto último cerca de su oído y observé como cerraba sus ojos.

Besé su cuello despacio dejando una pequeña marca morada y desprendí uno a uno los botones de su camisa. Coloqué mis piernas una a cada lado de su cadera y restregué mi intimidad aún cubierta por mi ropa interior y mi fino pantalón piyama contra su miembro apresado en sus pantalones. Jake gimió entre dientes y bajé despacio por su pecho besando sus pectorales y su musculoso abdomen, pasé mi lengua por su ombligo y sentí su miembro levantarse aún más. Sonreí orgullosa de lo que podía causar en él, mientras desprendía el cinto y bajaba el cierre de su pantalón.

Su miembro se levantó erecto frente a mí y lamí mis labios mientras no apartaba la mirada de los oscuros ojos de Jake.

_¿Be-Bella qué, qué vas a hacer?_ Dijo tartamudeando.

_Shh, lo vas a disfrutar_ Le dije mientras sonreía, sabía que me estaba comportando como una zorra y sabía muy que eso sería a partir de ahora, pero juré hacer pagar a todos los que me lastimaron y me convertiría en una zorra con tal de hacerlos pagar. Después de todo, Edward me engañó con Rosalie, por el sexo ¿No?

Dejé mis pensamientos de lado, mientras me acercaba al miembro de mi amigo de la infancia, lo observé a los ojos mientras pasaba mi lengua por el largo de su pene, le di cortos besos en su glande y pasé mi lengua por él.

_Bella_ Gimió Jake cuando sintió como lo metí de lleno en mi boca, succioné despacio mientras veía de reojo como Jake apretaba cada vez más fuerte los cojines del sillón. Aumenté las embestidas que le daba con mi boca y unos minutos más tarde sentí el líquido viscoso y tibio bajar por mi garganta. Tenía un sabor pastoso y para nada agradable, tampoco era tan feo, era la primera vez que le hacía sexo oral a un hombre, a Edward jamás se lo había hecho y por lo visto lo hice muy bien, Jake lo disfrutó y desde ahora en adelante el sexo me ayudaría a tener a los hombres en mis manos.

Subí despacio y me acosté sobre el pecho de Jake, le di un corto beso en los labios y acaricié sus pectorales.

_ ¿Te gustó?_

_Eh, si_ Dijo aún regulando la respiración _Bella ¿Por qué hiciste eso?_ Lo observé por unos momentos, Jake era completamente distinto a Edward, era dulce, tierno e inocente.

_Ya te lo dije, necesito experiencia_ Jake me abrazó más fuerte por la cintura y unos minutos más tarde me quedé dormida entre sus brazos.

A la mañana siguiente cuando desperté Jake estaba preparando el desayuno. Me senté en la mesada a su lado mientras servía unos cafés.

_¿Qué haremos hoy?_ Le pregunté mientras lo tiraba del brazo y lo dejaba entre mis piernas.

_Vamos a la feria_ Me dijo con un brillito de niño pequeño en sus ojos.

Lo atraje hacia mi besándolo demandante y unos segundos bastaron para que su lengua se colara por mi boca y me abrazara por la cintura apretándome contra su cuerpo.

Fuimos a la feria, donde había puestos callejeros que vendían de todo. Jake y yo siempre íbamos de niños, paseamos de la mano y la gente que nos veía pensaba que éramos pareja. Por un momento olvide todo, Rosalie, Edward, mi venganza, todo y me dediqué solo a disfrutar el día con mi mejor amigo.

_ ¿Te quedas a dormir?_ Le pregunté a Jake en la puerta de mi casa, asintió tímido y le di un casto beso mientras entrabamos _Vamos a mi cuarto_ Dije mientras tiraba de su mano.

_Recuéstate en la cama_ Jake se acostó boca arriba en mi cama y yo me coloqué sobre su cadera.

Lo besé tierna y delicadamente, Jake estaba algo nervioso y eso me hacía gracia. Solo había cogido con un hombre, Edward y él siempre llevaba el control, era agradable llevar el control yo esta vez. Le quité la chaqueta y su camiseta despacio y lo empujé para que se volviera a acostar en el colchón. Besé su cuello en donde aún perduraba la marca que le había dejado la noche anterior.

_ ¿Esta vez sí trajiste condones?_ Le pregunte mientras sonreía.

Jake se sonrojó y volvió a asentir. Besé sus pectorales y sus musculosos bien formados y le quité los pantalones. Jake solo estaba en bóxer pero yo aún llevaba toda la ropa puesta. Jake despertó de su ensoñación y tiro de mi muñeca colocándome debajo de su cuerpo. Besó mi cuello y me quitó la blusa.

_Eres hermosa_ Y esa era la primera vez que un hombre me lo decía.

Besó mis senos aún cubiertos por el sostén y bajó despacio por mi abdomen hasta el inicio de mis pantalones, me miró como pidiendo permiso a lo cual solo sonreí retadora, Jake captó el mensaje y no se hizo esperar para deshacerse de mi ropa. Incluida mi ya mojada ropa interior. Recorrió mis piernas despacio dando cortos besos en el interior de mi muslo, hasta llegar a mi intimidad y pasó su lengua lenta y tortuosamente por ella, sintiendo la humedad que desprendía, sentía como Jake se retiraba, lo tomé de los cabellos y lo hundí más entre mis piernas, la lengua de Jake saboreó toda mi intimidad y comenzó a salir y entrar de mi vagina, produciéndome un placer exquisito, mientras mis gemidos iban en aumento a medida que la lengua de Jake entraba y salía de mi vagina.

Una corriente recorrió mi cuerpo y los músculos de mis piernas se entumecieron cuando el orgasmo llego a mí, Jake saboreó los jugos de mi vagina y pasó su lengua por sus labios mientras me miraba perversamente.

Subió a gatas sobre mí y me besó, dejándome mi propio sabor en la boca.

Lo empujé y lo dejé acostado mientras iba por su pantalón y buscaba un condón. Me quité el sostén en el camino y Jake miró embobado mis senos. Nuevamente me senté en sus caderas sintiendo su erecto miembro cubierto solo por la delgada tela de su bóxer, me restregué contra su miembro y sentí el jadeo de Jake.

Tomé su una de sus manos y la dirigí a mi seno derecho marcando el ritmo que quería que siguiera. Acercó su boca a mi seno izquierdo y pasó su lengua por mi hinchado pezón mientras lo succionaba de vez en cuando. Me sentí humedecer nuevamente y su miembro erecto chocó contra mi vagina ya preparada. Le quité el bóxer y le coloqué el condón.

Me auto-penetré con su miembro erecto y gemí de placer al sentirlo entrar de lleno en mi. Jake tenía los ojos entre abiertos cargados en deseo.

Comencé a cabalgarlo despacio apoyando mis manos en su pecho para mantener el equilibrio, mientras sentía el placer y el calor aumentaban cada vez más.

El olor a sexo y placer llenó mi habitación junto con el sonido de nuestros gemidos entremezclados. El silencio de mi departamento hizo que los choques de nuestros cuerpos se escucharan aún más a medida que nos íbamos empapando en nuestro propio sudor.

Jake me dio vuelta, colocándose él encima de mí y volvió a penetrarme de manera lenta y calmada, clavé mis uñas en su espalda y enredé mi otra mano en su cabello mientras lo besaba. Abrí más mis piernas para aumentar la profundidad de las penetraciones y abracé su cintura con mis piernas.

_ ¡Ah, Jake!_ Estaba a punto de llegar. Jake aumentó sus embestidas y se acercó a mi oído a susurrar algo. El placer recorrió mi cuerpo ya estaba por llegar al orgasmo.

_Te amo, Bella_ El placer y la excitación bajaron a cero al escuchar esas palabras. El orgasmo recorrió mi shockeado cuerpo y mis ojos comenzaron a vidriarse, hace días que no lloraba pero que Jake me amara, era algo completamente extraño, jamás me lo dijo, jamás me dio ninguna señal, jamás me hubiera metido con él si hubiera sabido que me amaba.

Yo lo amaba, pero como amigo, pensé que solo se sentía atraído por mí, no que me amaba.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar con más intensidad a medida que Jake me penetraba con más fuerza, hasta que gimió mi nombre y supe que había llegado.

Lo abracé fuerte por los hombros e intenté calmarme pero pronto mis sollozos se hicieron presentes ¿Qué había hecho?

_ ¿Bella, estas bien? ¿Te hice algo?_ Preguntó Jake de modo inocente y no tuve el valor de mirarlo a la cara.

Lo empujé quitándolo de encima de mí y tomé su buzo, el cual me lo puse mientras bajaba corriendo al baño. Me recosté en la pared y me deslicé por ella, a los pocos minutos Jake bajó con su pantalón ya puesto y se arrodilló frente a mí.

_ ¿Bella qué te ocurre?_

Por dios ¿Qué había hecho?

Me había acostado con mi mejor amigo, el cual me amaba, ahora rompería el corazón de Jake como Edward hizo conmigo.

Cerré mis ojos rogando que las lagrimas se detuvieran, pero estás solo aumentaron, oculté mi cara en mis rodillas mientras las abrazaba y me quedé en la misma posición unos minutos, mi corazón se comprimió y sentí un fuerte puñal clavarse en él, el dolor fue en aumento mientras cesaban las lagrimas. Levanté la cabeza para encontrarme los preocupados ojos negros de mi mejor amigo.

_No te enamores de mi_ Le dije seria mientras me levantaba y caminaba a la cocina.

Sentía sus pasos seguirme calmado y cuando volteé Jake agachó la cabeza.

¿Esto era en lo que me estaba convirtiendo?

_Lo siento, yo... No puedo amar_ Jake levantó su vista _A nadie... Edward es un maldito puñal que tengo clavado en el medio del pecho y hasta que no me lo saque mi corazón no puede amar a nadie_ Jake se acercó a mí y me acarició la mejilla mientras me miraba tiernamente.

_Yo te ayudaré, te lo daré todo-_

_No_ Lo interrumpí _No voy a engañarte, yo necesito cerrar este tema para seguir adelante con mi vida y no voy a dejar a Edward, tengo que enseñarle que no puede jugar con la gente así, yo-_

_No me dejaste terminar_ Dijo mientras colocaba su dedo sobre mis labios _Yo te ayudaré a vengarte de él ¿Recuerdas? Edward es mi mejor amigo. Y luego que te vengues de él, te quedarás conmigo_ Me dijo de modo comprensivo y nuevas lágrimas salieron de mis ya cansados ojos.

Asentí con la cabeza mientras Jake me abrazaba y acariciaba mi cabeza. No podía creerlo, Jake pensaba ayudarme, pensaba meterse en todo esto ¿Por mi?

No sé si algún día pueda amar a Jake, no sé si algún día pueda amar a alguien como amo a Edward, porque si de algo estoy segura, es que aún amo a Edward, pero me lo quitaré de la cabeza como sea, lo tendré a mis pies, lo haré arrastrarse por mí, lo enloqueceré de tal forma que haré lo que quiera con él.

Jake me llevó hasta la cama y se quedó dormido a los pocos minutos, coloqué el despertador para que Jake se fuera antes que mi tía volviera del trabajo y lo observé, tan tranquilo, tan inocente, él no se merecía esto, él no se merecía meterlo en la retorcida venganza que mi mente planeaba. Jake es una de las personas más valiosas que tengo y no puedo perderlo.

_ ¿Acaso no me vas a hablar?_ Llevaba cerca de una hora sentada con Diego en el jardín del psiquiátrico y ni siquiera me había saludado _Ya veo que fue un error contarte todo_ Le dije mientras me levantaba, pero sentí como me tomaba de la muñeca indicándome que me volviera a sentar.

Diego resopló y apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas. Me observó fijamente por entre su oscuro flequillo y luego sonrió tétricamente.

_Jamás pensé que un pequeño cerezo tuviera tantas espinas_

_Hmp... ¿Solo eso?_

_No_ Dijo serio, se volvió a sentar erguido y me miró _Vas a salir muy herida_ Dijo en tono serio mientras me acariciaba la mejilla.

_Lo sé_ Deje que mis ojos vagaran al pasado y los recuerdos dolorosos volvieron a mi junto con las inmensas ganas de llorar, me golpeé mentalmente reprimiendo las lagrimas y sonreí amargamente _Yo tengo que hacerlo_ Dije decidida.

_Y yo estoy contigo_ Dijo Diego apoyando su frente contra la mía.

Tomé su carita entre mis manos y lo observe detenidamente. Era tan frágil, tan cambiante, pero era la persona más cuerda que conozco, ni siquiera sé porque insiste en quedarse aquí, si los médicos ya dijeron que estaba curado.

_Gracias, Diego, de verdad, gracias_ Le dije aún sosteniendo su cara entre mis manos.

_No agradezcas. Yo estaré aquí cada vez que quieras y te escuchare cada vez que tengas dudas, para darte fuerza para seguir-_

_Me gustaría más que estuvieras conmigo_ Lo interrumpí, llevábamos desde inicio de año convenciéndolo de que saliera y fuera al instituto con nosotros.

_Sabes que no puedo_ Dijo volteando su cara para no verme _Aún no estoy preparado_ Tenía miedo, era como un niño pequeño con pánico a quedarse solo en medio de la oscuridad.

_Tranquilo_ Acaricié su espalda y apoyé mi barbilla en su hombro _Yo estaré siempre contigo_

Misteriosamente de todas las personas que tenía a mi alrededor incluida Jake, Diego era el único capaz de entenderme sin mencionar palabra. Notó mi cambio cuando apenas observó mis ojos y también notó lo ambiciosa y arrogante que me estaba volviendo.

Sabía que estaba mal, que estaba cambiando demasiado, pero el dolor me hizo cambiar, seré fuerte, seré valiente y haré pagar a quienes me lastimaron.

_Te quiero mucho_ Susurre contra su oído cerrando mis ojos.

Diego agarró mi mano apretándola fuerte contra su pecho y nos quedamos en la misma posición hasta que la hora de visita acabo.

_Estaré aquí para cuando me necesites_ Me dijo Diego antes de irme.

_Lo sé_ Le dije mientras lo abrazaba _Y tu llámame cualquier cosa _Le dije antes de irme _A cualquier hora_ Le grité desde la puerta. Lo vi hacer una mueca semejante a una sonrisa y despedirse con la mano.

Diego definitivamente era muy especial y tenía suerte de tenerlo conmigo.

_¡Ah... ah!_

_ ¡Jake! Ya deja de gritar_ Le dije mientras aguantaba la risa al ver su cara.

_Claro, tu porque solo te hiciste un piercing en dos minutos, yo llevo veinte con este tatuaje_

_Tu quisiste, ahora te aguantas_ Le dije mientras lanzaba una risa baja _Además, yo también me hice un tatuaje_

_Si, de cinco centímetros_

_Ya cállate_

Lo había convencido de hacernos un tatuaje, yo me lo hice en la nuca, era un ramo de fresias y tres mariposas negras a su alrededor, como tenía el pelo bastante corto se podía ver por entre los mechones y además me hice un piercing en el ombligo, que llevo deseando desde los catorce años y Jake un tatuaje con signos extraños, en color negro, en el brazo izquierdo.

_Listo_ Dijo que el chico que hacía los tatuajes, limpiándose el sudor de la frente.

_Al fin_ Dijo Jake mientras se levantaba y lloriqueaba por el "supuesto" dolor.

_A ver déjame ver... Está genial_

_Hmp_ Formó un puchero como niño chiquito, ya que yo prácticamente lo había arrastrado a hacerse el tatuaje.

_Vamos, no te enojes... Esta noche te lo compenso_ Le susurré al oído y Jake volvió a pasar a color tomate.

_ ¿El cotillón?_ Le pregunté a Benjamín mientras tomaba el menú del elegante restaurante. Me había llamado el día anterior para invitarme a ir almorzar juntos.

_Si, es una fiesta que se realiza cada año. Los magantes más importantes de Washington presentan a sus hijas de dieciséis años en sociedad_ Mencionó mientras llamaba al mesero.

_ ¿Y yo para que quiero que me presenten en sociedad?_ Comenté luego que el mesero tomo nuestra orden.

_Para que todos sepan quién es mi hija_ Dijo como si fuera obvio.

_No lo sé... Yo nunca he ido a ninguna de esas fiestas_

_Te pagaré un instructor que te ayude y te enseñe lo que debes saber_ Por dios, intentaba convencerme por todos los medios.

_ ¿Jasper ya sabe de mi?_ Cambié drásticamente de tema, cuando llegó el mesero con nuestra orden.

_Si, pero no le he dicho tu nombre. Quiero que te conozca en la fiesta del cotillón_ Dijo mientras tomaba su caro vino de una fina copa _Además pronto llegará Vannesa, tu prima, la hermana mayor de Carlie_ Rodé los ojos cuando escuche su nombre, no había tenido trato con Carlie, pero sabía que era una niñita caprichosa y seguro su hermana era igual _Te caerá muy bien_ Si, seguro. Nótese el sarcasmo.

_Claro_ Dije con una de mis falsas sonrisas, a las cuales me estaba acostumbrando cada vez más _ ¿Ella también estará en el cotillón?_

_Si. Liam piensa presentarla y entrará en tu instituto, en este semestre_ Genial, otra cabeza hueca con la cual lidiar.

_Que bien, nos llevaremos muy bien_

_Entonces... ¿Vas al cotillón?_

Sonreí de medio lado, claro que iría, ahí estarían mis "mejores amigos" Le mostraría a Edward la nueva Bella y ya de paso vería a mi querido hermanito.

_Claro_ Mencioné con una sonrisa cínica pintada en mi cara _Pero... Tengo ciertas condiciones_

_Tu pide, que yo te cumplo_ Contestó mi padre y cuando vi sus aperlados ojos, descubrí de quien había heredado mi recién descubierta ambición y orgullo.

Claro que Benjamín era mi padre y mi forma de ser cada vez era más parecida a su calculadora y fría mente de empresario.

* * *

><p><strong>:O Niñas! Yuju! Hay alguien ahi? CHICAS LO SIENTO TANTO! no tengo excusa.. u.u lo lamento de verdad.. no se si les dije en el capitulo pasado pero pues es que mi laptop estuvo fallando y pues tenia muchisimos virus y la mande arreglar.. esa fue la razon por la que no pude publicarles el capitulo. No saben como me da pena. Pero creanme que es lo primero que he hecho apenas me entregaron la lap (:<strong>

**Bueno ya dejando eso de lado quiero decirles que estoy muy pero muy feliz porque HOY ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS! hahaha y lo estuve festejando desde las 3 de la mañana. Quiero mandarle mis mejores deseos a todas aquellas que son mamas y a las mamas de ustedes.. mis queridisimas lectoras :D.**

**Bueno apartir de este capitulo Bella se vuelve un poco mas... ¿como decirselos? no la considero una zorra.. pero si se vuelve mas facil con los hombres. Empezando por Jake... **

**Como ya es costumbre en mi.. Les dejo un adelanto del proximo capitulo.. se llama "El cotillon", y esta narrado tanto por Bella como por Edward... asi que estara un poco intenso.**

__No me dijiste que eras la hija de Benjamín Withlock__

__Eso no te importa_ Bella jamás me había hablado así. Fruncí mi seño y la oí largar una risa baja._

__Disfruta el espectáculo Edward_ Dijo en tono de amenaza _Esto apenas comienza__

**Wow chicas.. bueno creo que esto se los dejé sencillo.. ahora solo queda esperar a que suba el proximo capitulo... no puedo ponerles fecha porque.. bueno.. descubri que allá afuera tambien hay vida... xD**

**Espero poder subirles pronto y de nuevo perdon por hacerlas esperar tanto tiempo.**

**Besitos..**

**Atto.. Cerecita!**


	10. El Cotillon

**COTILLÓN: MÁSCARAS DE INSATISFACCIÓN**

**by Blue Cherrry**

**Adaptacion. Cerecita-Agridulce**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Me desperté por la luz del sol que se filtraba por las cortinas entre abiertas de la ventana, observé a mi alrededor y noté que no estaba en mi habitación. Luego de salir de mi ensoñación post despertar noté mi cuerpo desnudo cubierto por unas sabanas verdes con dibujos del "lobo quilette" Observé a mi lado y Jake estaba en las mismas condiciones que yo.

Me levanté sin hacer ruido y me vestí a toda prisa, no tenía ganas de que Charlie o Alec me encontraran allí, eran las ocho de la mañana y supuse que Charlie estaría trabajando ya que entraba temprano y Alejandro durmiendo, aprovechando las vacaciones.

Mi tarea de pasar desapercibida se vio truncada cuando:

_ ¿Otra vez revolcándote con mi hermano, pulga?_ Genial!

_No te metas en lo que no te importa_ Comenté mientras me volteaba para llegar a la puerta.

_No es que me importe con quien te acuestes, pero ten cuidado. No vayas a perder el único amigo que te queda por una calentura_ Me voltee a mirarlo, tenía el cabello revuelto, una camisa negra y unos jean, volvía de farra.

Sabía de sobra que tenía razón, pero no era una calentura, era algo más.

_No me jodas, Alejandro_ Lo escuche bufar mientras salía del departamento y me dirigía al ascensor.

Una vez que llegue lo primero que hice fue buscar mi paquete de cigarros y salir por la ventana de mi cuarto, me senté en el pequeño balcón y comencé a fumar. Había adquirido el hábito y últimamente era lo único que me calmaba.

Con cada calada mis manos temblaban más, hoy era sábado, hoy era el cotillón, hoy volvería a verlo, hoy iniciaba mi venganza.

_ ¿Estás bien?_ Estaba entrando al salón donde se realizaría el cotillón, un club privado inmensamente grande y lujoso, cuando vi sentada a los pies de la escalera de entrada a una chica, se veía como de mi edad, tenía el pelo cobrizo rizado por la cintura y un flequillo que cubría su cara, la cual tenía la mitad metida entre sus rodillas, su piel era sumamente blanca, hasta pálida podría decir.

_Si_ dijo sin aún mirarme y noté por su voz que lloraba, saqué un cigarrillo y lo encendí.

_La gente que está bien no llora_ le dije lo obvio pero por muy extraño que parezca después de más de dos semanas mi voz sonó suave y dulce.

_Tienes razón_ dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas con la manga de su buzo y me miraba, en ese momento lo noté, ella, tenía los mismos ojos aperlados que solo he visto en la familia Withlock.

_ ¿Withlock?_ Le dije dejando de lado el cigarro y mirándola directamente a los ojos.

_ ¿Perdón?_ dijo ella, su voz era dulce y armoniosa.

_Withlock, es tu apellido ¿No?_ dije mientras me sentaba a su lado y volvía a darle una calada a mi cigarrillo. Le ofrecí uno pero negó con la cabeza.

_Si ¿Cómo sabes?_ Ya se estaba calmando.

_Fácil. Tus ojos, solo los he visto en esa familia_ Me miró por unos segundos y luego volvió su vista al frente _ ¿Por qué llorabas?_ Le dije mientras me terminaba el cigarro.

_Hoy es el cotillón y... No sé, no quiero hacer el ridículo. Hacía años que no venía a Forks y encontrar todo tan cambiado... Mi primo casi ni me habla y mi hermana me mira como si ella fuera superior_ Oh si, yo conocía a esa familia. Pero cuando Benjamín me habló de Vannesa, la imaginé completamente diferente.

_Lo sé, Carlie es una pesadilla y Jasper definitivamente es un idiota_ Ella me miró sorprendida.

_ ¿Los conoces?_

_Si, vamos al mismo instituto y... Soy Isabella Swan-_ Iba continuar pero vi su cara sorprendida y como se llevó las manos a la boca. Creí que diría algo como que era una perra manipuladora o una trepadora oportunista pero en lugar de eso recibí un cálido abrazo y sentí sus lágrimas en mi hombro.

_Lo siento yo... Es que... Eres la hija de Benjamín, él me ha hablado mucho de ti_ dijo mientras se separaba de mi.

_Entonces somos primas_ Comenté con una sonrisa, no sé porque pero esta chica me caía bien, demasiado para mi gusto, no debía confiar en nadie o saldría lastimada nuevamente.

_Mi nombre es Vannesa Withlock, pero prefiero Nessie _ Se apresuró a presentarse.

_Lo sé, Benjamín también me ha hablado mucho de ti_ le dije mientras tiraba el cigarro al suelo y lo pisaba _Bueno Nessie, vamos, si no se nos hará tarde_ le dije mientras me levantaba y estiraba mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Llegamos al pasillo donde estaban todas las habitaciones donde nos íbamos a vestir y nos separamos.

Eran casi las diez, ya estarían empezando la presentación de las chicas en sociedad. Estaba sentada frente al tocador, ya lista. Me levanté calmada y me acerqué al espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba al lado de la puerta, mientras escuchaba las risas y los parloteos de las chicas en el pasillo: Que si estaba hermosa, que si venía tal chico. Deje de escuchar sus patéticos pensamientos de como las iban a mirar como un trozo de carne cuando bajaran por las escaleras al salón de fiestas y me vi completamente en el espejo, las voces desaparecieron y pude observar mejor mi cambio en estas dos semanas.

Mi pelo se veía más brilloso y sedoso por el producto especial que me había puesto el estilista que Benjamín había contratado para que me peinara, maquillara y vistiera. Mi pelo estaba lacio y se notaba el desnivel desde la capa superior hasta la fina capa que apenas cubría mi cuello, los mechones de cabello que caían sobre mi cara eran más largos que los demás, unas pequeñas perlas verdaderas adornaban mis orejas.

Mi piel bronceada ya que habíamos ido a un salón de bronceado con Alice y Tanya cortesía de Benjamín Withlock, mis ojos enmarcados en un delineador negro y una máscara de pestañas que las dejaba más negras y largas de lo que eran, mis ojos pintados de plateado para combinar con mi ropa. Mis mejillas con un poco de rubor, ya que hacía semanas que no me sonrojaba por mi misma, mis labios color carmín, que los hacía lucir más carnosos y grandes. Seguí recorriendo mi cuerpo y me detuve en el cuello, una hermosa gargantilla de plata con incrustaciones de diamantes, lo adornaba, mi pronunciado escote tapado por una puntilla blanca trasparente que tapaba pero dejaba ver, unas pequeñas mangas de puntilla blanca también trasparente que apenas cubrían mis hombros y un escote que llegaba hasta mi espalda baja pero la mitad de mi espalda estaba tapada por la misma puntilla transparente.

Mi vestido se ajustaba perfectamente a mi cuerpo remarcando mi cintura y mi abdomen plano, en estas dos semanas comía poco y fumaba mucho, había adelgazado un poco y en este vestido se notaba. Se ajustaba hasta mis caderas y luego tenía un ligero volado, todo en color plata. Todas iban vestidas de blanco pero yo quería destacar, no tanto como para ponerme rojo o negro pero si un plateado. Me encantaba este vestido, Tanya y Alice me ayudaron a escogerlo, era sensual pero no vulgar, atrevido pero inocente, era una mezcla perfecta de ángel y demonio.

Seguí recorriendo mi cuerpo, hasta llegar a mi muñeca izquierda en la cual reposaba una bella pulsera de plata con incrustaciones de diamantes a juego con la gargantilla, un hermoso anillo también de plata con un hermoso diamante descansaba en mi dedo anular y un ligero brillo pintaba mis cortas uñas.

Mis piernas lucían bronceadas y torneadas y se estilizaban con las sandalias de tirantes plateadas que se ataban al tobillo de taco aguja y en mi tobillo derecho una tobillera de cadenas de plata, todo aquello cortesía de Benjamín Withlock.

Me observé nuevamente y era verdad, lo caro te hace ver mejor. Benjamín si quería presentar toda una princesa como su hija.

_Absolutamente hermosa_ dijo el estilista con tono afeminado.

Le sonreí arrogante y me di la vuelta hasta llegar nuevamente al tocador, me senté en la silla dándole la espalda al espejo, no quería ver esa mujer tan parecida a mí pero que me ponía tan nerviosa.

_Todas están nerviosas, con esto de la presentación_ Parloteaba sin parar _Pero tú serás la más hermosa de todas, todos los chicos van a querer bailar contigo_ dejé de escuchar sus afeminados comentarios, lo veía mover la boca y hacer gestos con sus manos pero su voz se escuchaba lejana. Bolsos gucci, prada, zapatos importados y vestidos caros fueron las palabras claves que pude rescatar de todas las tonterías que dijo, desperté de mi ensoñación cuando salió por la puerta y nuevamente me quede sola.

Encendí un cigarro y trate de calmarme, no era tan difícil, solo una estúpida fiesta y fue en esta fiesta que me di cuenta que la plata puede todo, más cuando no vine ni una vez a los ensayos del cotillón y Benjamín me pago un instructor privado que me ensañara como bajar las escaleras y bailar el vals al final de la fiesta.

_Despierta niña, es tu turno_ dijo mi estilista mientras sacaba el cigarro de mi mano y ponía cara de asco. Roció perfume en mi cuello y acomodó mi pelo _Bien, ve al comienzo de la escalera, tu pareja ya te está esperando_

Salí al pasillo, ya no quedaba nadie, le había pedido a Benjamín que me pusieran de última y me lo consiguió, últimamente me consigue todo.

Llegué hasta la entrada de la escalera y pude ver a un alto y musculoso pelinegro en su caro y negro traje.

_¿Tú eres mi pareja?_ Se dio vuelta y pude observarlo mejor, su pelo negro destellaba con la luz, sus ojos miel me reflejaron completamente y su piel ligeramente bronceada, sus labios finos y apetecibles, la anchura de sus hombros, una roja camisa desprendida en un inicio y su fino y caro traje negro.

Era Felix Da Revin, el primo de los Denali.

Me recorrió con la vista como yo hice con él y sonrió de lado, supuse que le gusto lo que vio.

_Soy Felix-_

_Da Revin_ Lo interrumpí mientras se presentaba _Lo sé_ Su seño se frunció, él no me reconocía ¿Tan cambiada estaba? _Soy Bella Swan_ No tuve que continuar, su rostro me reflejo que me recordaba.

_¿Tu?... Oye lo del video_ Intento decir a modo de disculpa.

_Olvídalo_ le dije mientras me acercaba a él _Quizás podamos hacer uno juntos algún día_ Observé por el rabillo del ojo como se sonrojaba mientras pasaba por su lado ¿Cómo un chico como él se sonrojaba por esa tontería que le dije?

Me dirigí a al inicio de la escalera y a los segundos sentí sus pasos seguirme, nos colocamos uno al lado del otro al inicio de la escalera y pasé mi brazo por el suyo, el foco de luz nos iluminó evitando que viera algo y luego escuché al presentador decir:

__Ahora, la última de las señoritas presentadas este año. La hija de Benjamín Withlock, Isabella Swan. Acompañada de Felix Da Revin, hijo de...__

Dejé de escuchar cuando el foco dejó de darnos de lleno en la cara y ahí en lo alto de escalera pude observarlos a todos. Comencé detallando a los más adultos, Carlisle Cullen tenía una cara seria e irrompible pero su mirada era una de completa confusión, sé que nunca me quiso, ni a mí, ni a Jake, él es de esos que dice que no hay que mezclarse con gente de otro nivel social y al lado su flamante esposa, su elegante vestido no combinaba con su desencajada cara, aún recuerdo cuando la conocí de casualidad en la casa de Edward.

_Flash back_

_Estábamos entrando a la casa de Edward, era la segunda vez que me llevaba. Al entrar una señora de unos cuarenta años se acercó a nosotros, vestía toda de blanco y llevaba una raqueta y un bolso en su mano._

__Edward, cariño, me voy al club_ dijo, en ese momento reparo en mí e hizo una cara de molestia._

__Como quieras. Ella es Isabella, mi novia_ Su cara terminó de descomponerse, ni siquiera me miró y se dirigió a la puerta._

__Vuelvo más tarde_ dijo antes de salir, ignorándome por completo._

__Hmp, idiota_ Sentí decir a Edward en un murmullo mientras tironeaba de mi mano para irnos a su habitación._

_End flash back_

A su lado estaba Liam, a él tampoco creo que le caigo muy bien. Mi padre que me miraba con orgullo y el resto de los viejos verdes magnates y dueños de empresas con ojos impresionados, no por cómo me veía, si no por ser la hija de Benjamín Withlock.

Cerca de las mesas pude observar como Rosalie me miraba boquiabierta al lado de Emmett, él aún no sabía quién era ella en realidad, ya me encargaría yo de romper la feliz pareja.

Dirigí mi vista al otro extremo y pude ver la cara desencajada de Carmen, supongo que quería que su hermanita fuera la estrella de esta noche, la cara de Carmen competía perfectamente con la de Kate, quien no paraba de mirarme de arriba abajo, pero sin duda las mejores caras fueron las de las mellizas Ivanova, al lado de sus flamantes parejas. Jasper me miraba con profundo odio y suerte que no tenía un vaso en su mano ya que está estaba apretada fuertemente en un puño, a su lado Edward había dejado el whisky a medio tomar mientras me miraba asombrado. Dejé de detallar sus caras cuando sentí como Felix tironeaba de mi brazo para comenzar a bajar.

_Al bajar por las escaleras en la tan famosa fiesta del cotillón, pude observarlos a todos, sus caras eran para fotografiarlos, tan arreglados, ocultando su podrida realidad tras una máscara de dinero y poder. Bajé despacio por las escaleras, mientras me presentaban como la hija del magnate Benjamín Withlock, hija bastarda pero hija al fin._

Cuando llegamos al centro del salón mi mano bajo por el brazo de Felix enredando mis dedos con los de él, Felix me miró confundido y me acerqué lento a sus labios para darle un casto y corto beso.

__Tal parece que ya se formó la primera pareja de esta noche_ _Mencionó el presentador.

Felix me miro asombrado y tire de su mano para dirigirnos a la mesa donde estaba Nessie con Riley. Pasé por el lado de las "felices parejas" y observé a Edward con suficiencia mientras veía su ceño fruncido. Al fin volvía a verlo, después de dos semanas, después de verlo en la cama con mi mejor amiga, después de que traicionara todo mi amor. Lo miré con odio, cosa que lo sorprendió pero recuperó la compostura en un segundo pero pude notar su sorpresa y sonreí con arrogancia.

-O-_Edward_

Eran las nueve de la noche cuando llegué al maldito salón, mi padre me obligó a asistir a la mierda del Cotillón. Donde presentarían a las hijas de dieciséis años de los magnates más importantes de todo Forks, en sociedad.

Luego de cambiarme y ponerme un traje negro junto con una camisa azul marino, me dirigí a la escalera principal.

_¡Edward!_ Gritó Victoria mientras se lanzaba a mi cuello.

_Ya suéltame_ Le dije con tono amenazante y me soltó inmediatamente.

_ ¿Estás nervioso?_ No le contesté _Yo, estoy impaciente..._

Victoria siguió parloteando mientras el foco nos iluminó, la observé de reojo morder su labio inferior y taconear y pude observar su corto y ajustado vestido blanco, ese era el color que usaban todas.

__La próxima pareja es: Victoria Ivanova, hija de Laurent Ivanova, acompañada de Edward Cullen, hijo de Carlisle Cullen__

El foco dejó de quemar mi vista y bajamos despacio por las escaleras, las fotos no se hicieron esperar mientras volteaba a todos lados, observando las caras de felicidad por "ser presentadas en sociedad" como un trozo de carne en una carnicería. Nos dirigimos a la mesa de bebidas donde se encontraban Jasper y María.

_Hmp ¿También te obligaron a venir?_ Le dije a Jasper cuando me situé a su lado.

_Si ¿Y a que no adivinas, mi hermanita va a ser presentada también?_ Dijo con el ceño fruncido, me había contado algo de eso.

_ ¿Y ya sabes cómo se llama?_ Le pregunté mientras tomaba un whiskey.

_No. Pero papá ha estado con ella de un lugar a otro comprándole cosas. Le compró una camioneta ¿Puedes creerlo? Maldita arribista_

Sabía que Jasper la odiaba, ni siquiera la conocía, su padre la mantuvo oculta durante dieciséis años y ahora la traía a luz, esto iba a estar muy bueno.

__Ahora, la última de las señoritas presentada este año. La hija de Benjamín Withlock, Isabella Swan. Acompañada de Felix Da Revin, hijo de...__

¿Qué? ¿Bella era la hija de Benjamín. La hermana de Jasper?

Volteé mi rostro y observé la cara desencajada de Jasper, esto sí que no lo esperábamos. Dejé mi trago a medio camino cuando la observé en lo alto de esa escalera, lucía radiante, su cabello ahora corto estaba completamente lacio y brilloso y su corto vestido la hacía lucir extremadamente sexy e inocente. Seguí el movimiento de sus caderas mientras bajaba y cuando llego al centro del salón repare en el tipo que estaba con ella, más cuando lo besó, como se atrevía a besar a mi mujer.

__Tal parece que ya se formo la primera pareja de esta noche_ _Mencionó el estúpido del presentador.

La vi pasar frente a mí y su mirada cargada de odio me sorprendió por un instante, intenté disimularlo pero ella lo notó y sonrió arrogante. Esa no era Bella.

_ ¿Por qué tan solo?_ Escuché la voz de Bella de fondo, estábamos en uno de los balcones.

_¿Fumas?_ Le pregunté mientras la veía inhalar el humo del cigarro sin toser, entonces empezó hace bastante. Asintió con la cabeza y se acercó a mí.

_Hago muchas cosas, ahora_ Dijo con tono seductor mientras tiraba el cigarro al jardín del club y me dejaba en un completo shock. Esa no era la Bella Swan que yo conocía.

__Ahora, el vals de presentación. Donde bailaran todas las parejas presentadas esta noche. Por favor tomen asiento y disfruten_ _

Mi tarea de secuestrar a Bella se vio truncada por la voz del presentador y pronto me vi arrastrado al centro del salón por Victoria a bailar el vals. Noté como Felix le susurraba cosas al oído a Bella mientras esta reía. ¡Maldito bastardo!

__Cambio de parejas_ _

Nuevamente la voz del presentador me quitó la concentración y pasé a bailar con una pequeña chica que poseía los mismo ojos de Jasper, dejé de verla cuando noté a Bella bailar con este, Jasper la miraba con profundo odio mientras Bella le sonreía abierta y cínicamente y pude leer sus labios cuando dijo _"Hermanito" _Noté como Jasper apretaba la mano de Bella y esta se quejaba, nuevamente cambiamos de pareja y pude tenerla entre mis brazos una vez más:

_No me dijiste que eras la hija de Benjamín Withlock_

_Eso no te importa_ Bella jamás me había hablado así. Fruncí mi seño y la oí largar una risa baja.

_Disfruta el espectáculo _Edward__ Dijo en tono de amenaza _Esto apenas comienza_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey chicas! :D Felicitenme! Ahora no me tarde tanto, pero les tengo una hermosa noticia! xD Ya tengo bebe, bueno no es bebe humano,, es un hermosisimo conejo xD.. Se llama orejas! (que nombre tan original verdad?).. pero es que u.u no podre disfrutarlo porque a mi madre le da alergia u.u asi que tendre que regalarlo, pero estoy feliz porque es bello y es mio!<strong>

**Bueno dejando de lado eso,, que les parecio el capi eh? A mi en lo personal ME ENCANTA. Nuestro amado Edward ya esta avisado sobre la venganza de Bella y creo que hasta ha podido ver de que se trata. :D Y que les parecieron las reacciones de este par al enterarse de la verdad? Creanme que pagaria por haber estado en ese cotillon aunque conociendome... capaz y soltaria la carcajada ahi en medio de todos xD**

**Bueno Chicas.. como ya es costumbre mia.. les dejo avance de capitulo... con derecho a premonicion ;) Asi que ya saben.. cualquier idea que les llegue es bienvenida (:**

__Déjame ayudarte_ Mencionó Kate mientras amagaba a agacharse a ayudarle a Nessie, a recoger los libros que Victoria le había tirado. **Ya tienen nueva víctima _**Ups, lo siento_ Dijo con tono inocentón cuando pateó su libro aún más lejos._

__Ya dejen a mi prima tranquila_ Dije parándome frente a ellas._

__Hay, lo olvidábamos, es la Withlock bastarda_ Mencionó Victoria entre risas burlonas._

**:OComo pudieron ver chicas... ahora Bella es la que le tocará defender a Nessie... pero es tarea de ustedes.. digamne.. ¿cómo la defendera de esa banda de zorras? Creanme que la mayoria de las veces le han atinado a la respuesta eh!**

**Bueno.. creo que por el momento es de lo unico que tengo que decirles... Y me voy porque mi queridisimo Orejas tiene mucha hambre xD... **

**Besitos.. Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.**

**Attoo.. Cerecita! **


	11. Odio!

**ODIO, VENENO Y RENCOR**

**by Blue Cherry**

**Adaptacion. Cerecita-Agridulce**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Desperté a las cinco y cinco de la mañana, el sueño había abandonado mi cuerpo y la ansiedad había ocupado su lugar, mis manos temblaron al momento de tomar la taza de café y el miedo de lo que iba a pasar hoy inundo mi cuerpo.

Encendí un cigarro y lo fumé en la ventana de mi habitación, la nicotina llenó mis pulmones y con cada calada los nervios iban desapareciendo, aún así mis dientes chocaban entre si y mi corazón latía acelerado.

Tomé una relajante ducha y demoré veinte minutos alaciando mi cabello. Una vez lista, pasé por Jake y Tanya, Alice se marchó con Marco en su moto, se pasó todo el semestre pasado arreglándola.

A medida que mi camioneta avanzaba por las congestionadas calles de Forks, el temblor en mis manos aumentaba a tal punto que Jake y Tanya se dieron cuenta.

_Tranquila, nosotros estamos contigo_ Dijo Tanya desde el asiento trasero.

Mientras Jake tomaba mi mano y la llevaba a su boca para depositar un beso.

_Si_ Dije en un suspiro y sonreí _Les presentaré a mi prima cuando lleguemos_ Les dije para romper el intenso silencio que iba a terminar por volverme loca.

_¡Genial, de veras!_ Gritó Jake _¿Se parece a ti?_ Negué con la cabeza, Nessie era más pequeña, pálida y ojos grises, definitivamente, no nos parecíamos físicamente.

_ ¿Una cabeza hueca como su hermana menor?_ Comentó Tanya entre risas.

_No, es una niña súper dulce. Ya la verán cuando la conozcan_ Y era verdad, Nessie era muy dulce y tierna o por lo menos me pareció durante el cotillón.

En cuanto entramos al estacionamiento del instituto pude ver los rostros altivos de todos. Estacioné frente al auto negro que conocía a la perfección y una vez que baje pude observar como los ojos verdes de Edward recorrían mi cuerpo, mi remera del instituto se ajustaba perfectamente a mi cuerpo remarcando mis curvas, por encima un sweater negro de hilo también remarcando mi figura, mi falda un poco más corta que la anterior pero tampoco exageradamente corta y había cambiado mis converse negros por unas botitas cortas por el tobillo, blancas, sin taco.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron y sonreí de medio lado, frunció su ceño y nosotros nos encaminamos al interior del instituto una vez que Alice se bajó de la moto de Marco, a quien por cierto casi matan de una mirada gris, la cual no me quedó muy clara.

Caminamos por los pasillos y misteriosamente nadie hizo amague de mencionar nada sobre el video, Jake enredó sus dedos con los míos y me dio más fuerzas para caminar por los inmensos pasillos del instituto.

La primer clase paso tranquila, Renata presentó a Nessie a la clase y está se sentó en el primer banco, al lado de Alice.

_Fíjate por donde caminas_ Pude reconocer la molesta y empalagosa voz de Victoria del otro lado del pasillo.

_Déjame ayudarte_ Mencionó Kate mientras amagaba a agacharse a ayudarle a Nessie, a recoger los libros que Victoria le había tirado. **Ya tienen nueva víctima _**Ups, lo siento_ Dijo con tono inocentón cuando pateó su libro aún más lejos.

_Ya dejen a mi prima tranquila_ Dije parándome frente a ellas.

_Hay, lo olvidábamos, es la Withlock bastarda_ Mencionó Victoria entre risas burlonas.

_¿Por qué no vas a filmar otro video, Isa-be-lla?_ Mencionó con tono venenoso Rosalie, mientras escuchaba las risas burlonas a mi alrededor.

_ ¿Cuál? ¿En el que cogía con Edward? Quizás haga otro luego_ Vi sus caras asombradas por mi respuesta _Al menos yo sé cuidarme y no uso un hijo como excusa para atar a un hombre a mí_ La cara de Rose pasó a pálida en menos de un segundo _ ¿Qué? ¿Pensabas meterle el hijo a Emmett?_

_ ¡Cállate Bella!_ Gritó Rosalie al borde de las lagrimas.

_ ¿Por qué? Que todos se enteren la clase de zorra que eres_ Noté como los chismosos se juntaban a nuestro alrededor y distinguí unos rizos azabache, sonreí para mis adentros con lo que iba a decir, este sería mi primer movimiento _ ¿A caso él no lo sabe?_

_ ¡Qué te calles!_ Gritó Rosalie esta vez con las lagrimas corriendo por su rostro.

_ Qué te acostaste con Edward y quedaste embarazada. Yo te acompañé a una clínica clandestina a abortarlo. Acéptalo Rosie. Eres una perra, no, no eres una perra, las perras al menos cuidan de sus hijos_ Las lagrimas de Rosalie caían cada vez más fuerte y las imágenes de ella revolcándose con Edward pasaron una y otra vez por mi mente, juntando más odio, veneno y rencor dentro de mi _No solo eres una mala amiga, una mala agradecida, eres una mala madre y todavía una mala novia ¿No le contaste de tu desliz a Emmett?_ Rosalie observó alrededor y notó a Emmett mirándola con los ojos sorprendidos.

_Emmett no le creas_

_ ¿Qué ganaría yo, inventando algo así?_

Rosalie intentó acercarse, pero Emmett la desvió y le dio la espalda mientras se marchaba, no antes de mandarle una mirada de desprecio pero más que nada de decepción.

_ ¡Eres una maldita perra!_ Gritó Rosalie mientras corría al baño.

Sonreí con burla y me di media vuelta para dirigirme a la cafetería.

_Vamos Nessie, es hora del almuerzo_ Nessie terminó de tomar sus libros del suelo y me siguió a la cafetería.

_ ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?_ Me preguntó Irina, quien se había mantenido al margen todo este tiempo. Irina no era tan mala como las otras.

_ ¿Cómo?_ Le pregunté con burla sobre mi hombro _ ¿Pregúntale a tus amigas?_ Irina miró con duda a Kate, Victoria y María.

Alice lanzó una carcajada cargada de veneno.

_ ¿Acaso no sabes que María se acostaba con Edward, cuando este salía con Victoria, en el verano?_ Dijo Alice con tono de burla.

_ ¿Te acostaste con Edward, cuando salía conmigo?_ Le pregunto, más bien gritó Victoria a María.

_Están mintiendo_ Se defendió la melliza pelinegra.

_Claro que no. Edward se cogió a María frente a tus narices, en el baño de un baile. Mmm... ¿Cómo se llamaba Bella?_ Me preguntó Alice con fingido olvido.

_No sé, algo de la luna, creo-_

_"Cuarto de Luna"_ Me interrumpió Victoria.

Asentí con la cabeza mientras sonreía y pude escuchar los lindos insultos que se dedicaban las hermanitas Ivanova mientras nos dirigíamos a la cafetería.

Edward me había contado que jamás le fue fiel a ninguna de las chicas con las que había salido y luego me contó como estuvo con las dos Ivanova en el mismo baile, una frente a la otra.

_Ella es Nessie, mi prima_ La presenté.

_Wow, de veras. Se parece a Jasper_ Comentó Jake señalando a Nessie, la cual solo atinó a sonrojarse y bajar la cabeza.

_Es un gusto conocerlos_ La voz de Nessie sonó suave y dulce, como un pequeño murmullo y su forma de ser me recordó a mi antes que todo pasará.

_El gusto es nuestro_ Mencionó Alice _Y ten cuidado con las zorras esas, solo buscan problemas_ Nessie bajo la mirada. Era tan tierna y tímida.

_Tranquila, yo no dejaré que te molesten_ Le dije, ella levantó la mirada y me miró agradecida. No sé porque, pero Nessie me inspiraba no solo confianza, si no unas inmensas ganas de protegerla.

Observe por detrás de Nessie a Edward, quien me miraba como si no me conociera y más atrás la mesa de los Vulturi, Felix me miró y sonrió de lado, le devolví la sonrisa y le guiñé un ojo.

_ ¿Quieren ir a mi casa esta tarde?_ Les pregunté a las chicas a la salida del instituto.

_Sí, claro, vamos, vamos_ Comentó Tanya mientras daba pequeños saltitos. A veces ella parecía menor que nosotras.

A regañadientes Jake se fue a su departamento y yo les presté ropa a las chicas para cambiarse el incómodo uniforme.

_Les juro, Jasper casi me rompe la mano cuando estábamos bailando_ Comenté entre risas mientras comía un trozo de pizza.

_Es cierto, yo vi su cara cuando presentaron a Bella_ Comentó en un murmullo Nessie.

_Pues que se preparé ese imbécil porque esto apenas comienza_ Dijo Alice mientras estrangulaba un cojín del sillón.

_Lo bueno fue como hiciste llorar a Rosalie, esta tarde_

Una punzada de culpa golpeó mi corazón al oír el comentario de Tanya, pero nuevamente la imagen de Rose y Edward en la cama llegó a mi mente y la culpa paso a odio, veneno y rencor en menos de un segundo

_¿Y cómo vas con mi hermano?_ Alice se sonrojó y comenzó a tartamudear.

_Yo no, no estoy con tu hermano_ Pero su excesivo sonrojo demostraba todo lo contrario.

_Bien, bien, no estás con Marco ¿Y qué hacías saliendo a medianoche de su cuarto hace unos días?_ Todas comenzamos a reírnos mientras Alice le lanzaba un cojín directo a la cara de Tanya y comenzamos una guerra de almohadazos.

Era divertido pasar una tarde con mis amigas, siendo yo misma y olvidarme de todo.

Risas, juegos, bromas, así paso la tarde y por primera vez en más de tres semanas, pude sonreír tranquila y sin fingir.

_Bien como saben, está tarde empiezan las pruebas para porristas_ Comentó Irina, mientras las porristas se subían a las mesas de la cafetería _Y nuestra capitana_ Dijo señalando a Tanya _Elegirá su sucesora a fin de año_ Comentó mientras aplaudían.

_Súbete a la mesa_ Le dije a Alice.

_ ¿Estás loca? Está tarde voy a hacer la prueba_

_Hazla ahora, impresionaras a todos_ Alice entendió lo que quería y sonrió de lado, mientras se subía a la mesa.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos ya que la música había empezado pero era para que las porristas hicieran su "show" Alice hace gimnasia artística desde los cinco años y por eso podía doblar su columna en una U invertida. Luego de hacer la rutina sobre la mesa todos comenzaron a aplaudir.

_Creo que ya tenemos nuestra porrista principal_ Mencionó Tanya mientras aplaudía.

Alice le mandó una sonrisa sobradora a María, la cual solo refunfuñó y cruzó sus brazos debajo de su busto.

_ ¡Vamos chicos, más rápido! ¡¿Dónde está esa llama de la juventud?_ Gritó el profesor Stephan mientras nos obligaba a correr veinte vueltas alrededor del campo de fútbol.

Observé a los del último año dirigirse al estacionamiento, ellos ya se iban, Felix volteó a verme y me saludó con la mano, le devolví el saludo y pude ver por el rabillo del ojo como Edward apretaba sus puños mientras lanzaba un bufido al pasar por mi lado. Y recordé lo que había pasado hace unas horas.

_Flash back_

_Sentí una potente y penetrante mirada oscura en mi nuca, a la cual ignore toda la mañana._

__A mí nadie me ignora, Swan_ _

_Lo primero que sentí fue un fuerte agarre en mi brazo, luego el golpe en mi espalda que me hizo quejar y no tuve que escuchar su voz para saber de quién se trataba._

__No sé de que hablas, Edward_ Dije mientras me acercaba a sus labios._

__ ¿Qué tramas?__

__Nada... ¿Te refieres a lo que le dije a Rose? Pues solo me defendí, además... La verdad no ofende y ella es una zorra_ Terminé. _

_Edward sonrió de lado y se acercó a besarme, pero di vuelta mi cara y sus finos labios se estrellaron contra mi mejilla _Llegaremos tarde a clases_ Mencioné antes de empujarlo y escuchar su bufido de molestia. _

_A los pocos minutos lo tuve a mi lado, mientras nos dirigíamos al salón._

_End flash back_

_ ¡Bien, vayan a ducharse, nos vemos la próxima clase!_ Gritó el profesor Stephan mientras nos liberaba de la tortura que llamaba: "clase de gimnasia".

Estaba afuera de los vestidores masculinos, había estado allí por quince minutos mientras veía a los chicos salir y supuse que solo quedaba uno.

Caminé despacio por las duchas escuchando el agua caer del último cubículo, la puerta estaba abierta y pude observar como el agua caía por su alborotado y sedoso cabello, recorriendo su ancha y trabajada espalda, observé por un momento su bien formado trasero mientras mordía mi labio inferior y terminé recorriendo sus fuertes y musculosas piernas. Pude ver como daba media vuelta y esta vez recorrí su anatomía por el frente, subí la mirada despacio pasando por sus piernas, mientras observaba su miembro de un tamaño asombroso para un adolescente de dieciséis años y sentí humedecerme en ese momento. Seguí subiendo la mirada por su trabajado torso y observe su ladina y orgullosa sonrisa.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?_ Me preguntó mientras cerraba la llave del agua.

_Verte_ Respondí simple.

Su sonrisa se ensancho aún más mientras se acercaba sin vergüenza alguna a mí y me acorralaba contra la pared. La humedad de su cuerpo mojo mi buzo deportivo de abrigo y el calor subió por mi cuerpo. Besó mi cuello despacio mientras posicionaba sus manos a ambos lado de mi cuerpo.

_El sábado, no pudimos estar mucho juntos_ Dijo contra mi cuello mientras sentía como lo succionaba _Pensaba secuestrarte a medianoche_

_ ¿No te lo esperabas?_ Mis manos cobraron vida propia mientras bajaban por su pecho hasta llegar a su miembro. Sentí su pequeño gemido contra la piel de mi cuello cuando lo tomé entre mis manos y lo acaricie lentamente.

_Supongo que nadie se la esperaba, Isa-be-lla_

Lancé una risa baja mientras estimulaba su miembro y sentía como se endurecía en mi mano. Su mano derecha se deslizó por entre mi ropa llegando a mi seno, donde comenzó a pellizcar mi pezón.

_Me extrañaste_ Dijo orgulloso y supe que no fue pregunta si no una afirmación.

Su cuerpo se acercó más al mío, y la excitación aumentó al sentir su duro y excitado miembro contra mi bajo abdomen.

_Edward_ Gemí cuando sentí su mano entrar por mi ropa interior y acariciar lentamente mi intimidad.

Mis movimientos se hicieron más ligeros y salvajes sobre su miembro, deslicé mi mano lentamente y luego más rápido apretándolo fuerte al momento de llegar a la punta, unos momentos más tarde sentí el líquido caliente bañar mi mano.

_Ah_ Gemí cuando sentí como uno de sus largos dedos entraba en mi vagina y comenzaba a moverlo en círculos estirando las paredes. Su pulgar se dedicó a estimular mi clítoris, mientras mordía mi labio inferior evitando que los gemidos salieran del pequeño cubículo en el que estábamos metidos. Mis jugos aumentaron cuando sentí un segundo dedo en mi y sus movimientos se hicieron más feroces, entraban y salían mientras Edward se dedicaba a marcar mi cuello con sus dientes y su miembro volvía a erectarse contra mi cadera, mis músculos se paralizaron y sentí el fuerte orgasmo recorrer mi cuerpo.

Edward quitó sus dedos y se los llevó a la boca, lamiéndolos muy lentamente mientras me miraba lujuriosamente.

Sentí su miembro chocar contra mi abdomen y sonreí de lado, era mi turno. Lo empujé contra la pared y me deslicé por su cuerpo regando pequeños besos por su pecho. Llegué hasta su erecto miembro que me miraba prepotente como su dueño, pasé mi lengua lentamente por él mientras veía los ojos verdes de Edward entrecerrarse por el placer.

_Pídeme por favor_ Los ojos de Edward se abrieron de sorpresa y frunció su ceño.

_No pienso pedírtelo, solo hazlo_ Ordenó.

Negué con mi cabeza mientras pasaba mi lengua por su glande y los ojos de Edward volvieron a entrecerrarse _Solo pídelo_ Le dije mientras respiraba cerca de su miembro, el cual se endureció más, frente a mi visa.

_Bella_ Dijo en tono de amenaza mientras enredaba sus dedos en mi cabello _Solo hazlo_

_Debes dejar de ser tan orgulloso. Pídemelo_ Le ordené, mientras metía la punta de su pene en mi boca y pasaba mi lengua por su alrededor.

_Ah_ Gimió ahogado _Por- Por favor... Solo hazlo_ Gruño por lo bajo.

Y metí su miembro en mi boca, su mano empujó mi cabeza más contra su pelvis y sentí su miembro en mi garganta, intenté quitarlo de mi boca pero Edward solo me empujo más, metiendo su miembro aún más dentro de mi garganta. Me estaba atorando, así que hice lo único que pude hacer, lo mordí levemente y Edward me soltó al instante, me miro con el ceño fruncido y solté una risa baja.

_Déjame a mi_ Le dije mientras tomaba su miembro con mi mano derecha y lo introducía lento en mi boca, lo succioné lentamente varias veces mientras escuchaba sus ahogados gemidos de placer. Pasé mi lengua por alrededor y toqué sus testículos con mi mano izquierda. Su mano marcó el ritmo en mi cabeza y las succiones se hicieron cada vez más rápidas mientras sentía sus ahogados gemidos subir de nivel.

_Ah, Bella_ Su ronco gemido hizo humedecer más mi ropa interior y mi nombre sonó totalmente excitante en sus labios.

Apreté su miembro con mi lengua contra mi paladar y sentí el viscoso y tibio líquido pasar por mi garganta y pasé mi lengua por la punta de su pene limpiando los rastros de semen que quedaban en él. Edward tiró de mi pelo, llevándome a sus labios para besarme de una forma salvaje y brusca mientras sentía aún su sabor en mi boca. Su lengua se dedicó a recorrer mi cavidad bucal mientras sentía sus manos apretar cada vez más fuerte mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

Sentí la falta de aire y Edward se separó de mi agitado.

_Creo que debo irme_

_Creo que necesitas algo, antes de irte_ Mencionó orgulloso, cuando metió su mano por mi calza deportiva y sintió la humedad que atravesaba mi ropa interior. Reí por lo bajo mientras lo empujaba.

_Si, pero no contigo_ Disfrute ver su hermoso rostro desfigurarse y salí de las duchas antes que reaccionará del shock, en el que, lo había dejado.

Sonreí mientras me dirigía a mi camioneta y encontré un apuesto pelinegro apoyado contra ella.

_Permiso_ Felix abrió los ojos y me observó por unos minutos. Sonrió de medio lado y me entregó un volante _¿Una fiesta?_ Dije observando el volante.

_Si, en mi casa ¿Vas no?_ Asentí mientras él se acercaba a mí, llego hasta mi oído y susurró _Entonces nos vemos el sábado, preciosa_ Comentó mientras se alejaba.

Y me di cuenta, yo puedo manejarlos a mi antojo.

A partir de ahora tendría al hombre que quisiera a mis pies.

Subí a mi camioneta mientras una sonrisa cínica aparecía en mi cara.

Esto apenas comienza.

* * *

><p><strong>Caray Chicas deveras lo siento tanto... ahora definitivamente no tengo excusas... sencillamente crei que si lo habia subido y por eso no me moleste en volverlo a subir... pero el error fue mio,, nunca me di cuenta que no se subio correctamente el capitulo y yo me habia quedado con la idea de que si... pero enserio les pido una sincera disculpa, soy demasiado distraida y esta ocasion no fue la excepcion.<strong>

**Fuera de eso,, ¿que les parecio el capitulo? 1313 Interesante no? Yo me enamoré de la actitud de Bella en este capitulo, aunque lo de Rosalie se me hizo muy poco para lo que ella le hizo... pero bueno.. yo no la escribi xD**

**Ya saben chicas que cualquier queja que quieran darme mi correo, mi face y mi twitter estan en mi perfil...**

**Ahora les dejo el adelanto del proximo capitulo...**

_ Cuando bajé, Bella se acercó tambaleando a mí, genial, había bebido._

__ ¿Bella estás bien?_ Le pregunté mientras la sostenía por la cintura._

__Si_ Dijo entre risas mientras su cara se coloreaba _Tengo algo que hacer_ Dijo señalando a Felix. El cual en cuanto la vio, se acercó y la sujeto por la cintura mientras me la quitaba de las manos._

__Yo me ocupo de ella_ Mencionó con tono pícaro._

**No no niñas.. eso no se hace! xD Bella esta cambiando mucho y en muy poco tiempo... Pero bueno ya saben que la venganza en ocasiones no espera...**

**Ahora no puedo irme de nuevo sin pedirles de nuevo que me perdonen... fue un descuido de mi parte,, muy irresponsable por cierto.. pero JURO SOLEMNEMENTE intentar que vuelva a ocurrir... pero es que tambien es culpa de FF porque no carga bien los capitulos! :**

**Okay ya ps! Me largo xD**

**Las quiero mucho y entendere si alguien me deja de querer u.U'**

**Bye chicas... **

**Se que es pasarme de la raya.. pero... me dejan un review? *pone cara del gato con botas* ese de shrek (:**

**Bueno**

**Hasta luego niñas**

**Besitos...**

**attoo.. Cerecita!**


	12. Juegos Inocentes

**JUEGOS INOCENTES**

**by Blue Cherry**

**Adaptacion. Cerecita-Agridulce**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¡Ah, Demetri!_ Gemí cuando llegué al orgasmo.

_Ah... Alice_ Susurró Demetri contra mi oído.

Demetri era asombroso en la cama, no se comparaba para nada con la vez que estuve con Jasper, él solo se complacía a sí mismo, ni siquiera le importó ser suave sabiendo que era mi primera vez.

Y a pesar de lo que pensaban muchas, esta era la segunda vez que tenía relaciones con un hombre porque jamás me metí con Marco, él y yo solo somos amigos.

_Flash back_

__Está muy cambiada_ Le dije a Marco mientras me sentaba a su lado en la cama. Estábamos en su cuarto._

__Lo sé pero... Bella está muy dañada. Hay que darle tiempo__

__No sé si el tiempo ayude. Está cambiando mucho_ Marco pasó su brazo por mis hombros _Quiere... Quiere vengarse__

__Lo sé, Tanya me lo contó... Si tú no quieres, sabes que ella no te obligará_ Mencionó con tono calmado._

__Eso lo sé_ dije mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en su hombro _Yo si quiero vengarme de ellos pero... No quiero cambiar, no, no como Bella... Ella, ella está_ No podía describirlo, pero mi mejor amiga había cambiado, no mejor dicho, se había ido, y eso me dolía, dolía mucho._

__Entiende Alice_ Dijo Marco a modo comprensivo _A Bella no solo la traicionó su novio, sino también su mejor amiga. Bella daba la vida por Rosalie_ Y eso era cierto, esas dos eran como hermanas, a veces me daba un poco de envidia la amistad que ellas tenían _La traición de una amiga, casi hermana, como era Rose para Bella, duele, incluso más que la traición de una pareja. Más una pareja como Edward_ Terminó y es que, a pesar de todo, era obvio, Edward y Bella estaban juntos desde hacía muy poco tiempo, Bella hubiera sido capaz de dejarlo si Rosalie la hubiera convencido. _

__Es verdad_ Afirmé en un suspiro _Bella hubiera sido capaz hasta de dejar a Edward por Rose__

__Bella está muy dañada, más que dañada está rota y se está dejando llevar por todo el odio, veneno y rencor que lleva dentro_ Dijo Marco _Hay que cuidarla mucho__

__Yo voy a cuidarla mucho_ Sentencié._

__Ven, vamos_ Dijo Marco mientras tomaba mi muñeca para levantarnos de la cama._

_Nos acercamos a la ventana, Marco la abrió y salimos por ella al techo de su casa, su cuarto estaba en el segundo piso y tenía como un tejado en bajada. Nos recostamos uno al lado del otro, mientras observábamos las estrellas._

__El cielo esta hermoso_ Susurré mientras me acurrucaba en el pecho de Marco _ ¿Siempre estarás conmigo?_ Le pregunté asustada, no quería que él me dejará._

__Pase lo que pase... Siempre estaré contigo, bonita_ Me dijo en tono cariñoso, mientras besaba mi frente. _

_Marco siempre había sido mi mejor amigo y siempre lo seria. Él sería el único hombre en quien confiaría a partir de ahora._

_End flash back _

Desperté de mis recuerdos cuando sentí el brazo de Demetri sujetarme posesivamente por la cintura, me levanté envuelta en la sábana sintiendo su potente mirada penetrarme la nuca.

_¿A dónde vas?_

_Es una fiesta, no voy a quedarme encerrada aquí_ Le respondí como si nada, mientras me vestía a toda prisa.

Demetri bufó mientras se levantaba sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, mis ojos vagaron solos por su anatomía, este era el segundo hombre desnudo que veía en mi vida y no era como que con Jasper, haya visto mucho.

_ ¿Te gusta lo que ves?_ Preguntó arrogante.

Yo solo atine a sonrojarme y darme vuelta mientras terminaba de vestirme. Demetri se acercó a mí, aún desnudo y besó mi cuello mientras me abrazaba por la espalda.

_Tranquila, podrás verlo durante mucho tiempo_ Susurró mientras se alejaba a buscar su ropa.

Cuando bajé, Bella se acercó tambaleando a mí, genial, había bebido.

_ ¿Bella estás bien?_ Le pregunté mientras la sostenía por la cintura.

_Si_ Dijo entre risas mientras su cara se coloreaba _Tengo algo que hacer_ Dijo señalando a Felix. El cual en cuanto la vio, se acercó y la sujeto por la cintura mientras me la quitaba de las manos.

_Yo me ocupo de ella_ Mencionó con tono pícaro.

No quería dejarla, sabía que Bella ebria era capaz de cualquier cosa.

_Nos vemos Alice, diviértete_ Me susurró Bella mientras me guiñaba un ojo y supe que su ebriedad no era tanta como aparentaba.

_ ¿Bailamos?_ Me susurraron al oído, no tuve que dar vuelta para saber quién era solo sonreí y asentí con la cabeza. Marco me abrazó por la espalda y me guío entre la multitud.

Sentí una potente mirada recorrer mi cuerpo y al voltear mis ojos chocaron contra unos grises.

_Flash back_

__ ¿Por qué tan solita?_ Susurraron contra mi oído. Estábamos en la cocina._

_Di media vuelta y encontré un atractivo rubio muy cerca de mí. Era Demetri Hale, el primo de Rose. Esto sería muy interesante._

_Le señale la cerveza que tenía entre las manos y Demetri acercó más su cuerpo al mío, dejándome atrapada entre la mesa y su cuerpo._

__ ¿Quieres?__

__Si es de tus labios si_ Me contestó. _

_Sonreí de medio lado y me acerqué a besarlo. Nuestros labios estaban a medio centímetro de juntarse pero la inspiración bajo a cero cuando escuchamos una fuerte toz, volteamos despacio y Jasper estaba parado junto a la heladera. Sacó una cerveza y se acercó a nosotros._

__Pásame el destapador_ Me ordenó. Sonreí de lado y le respondí._

__Agárralo tu, yo no soy tu sirvienta__

_Los ojos de Jasper se abrieron con sorpresa al escuchar mi respuesta pero volvió a su habitual cara de póker en menos de un segundo. Demetri ahogó una carcajada en mi cuello y Jasper nos rodeó para agarrar el destapador._

__ ¿Por qué demoras tanto, amor?_ Le dijo María mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda._

__Por nada_ Dijo mirándome serio, se dio vuelta y estampó sus labios con los de María, mis ojos picaron pero recordé lo que planeaba hacer y por lo visto, no le soy tan indiferente a Jasper. _

__Vámonos_ Le dijo serio mientras me fulminaba con la mirada y se marchaban de la cocina. _

_Demetri largó una carcajada, en cuanto cruzaron el umbral de la puerta._

__Wow pequeña, no me esperaba eso de ti__

__ ¿Y qué esperabas que dejará que me tratarán como basura?_ Le dije enojada._

__No te enojes, preciosa_ Dijo mientras sonreía de lado, acarició mi mejilla y se acercó a besarme, pero metí la botella de cerveza entre los dos y tomé despacio, por un "descuido" la cerveza resbaló por mi boca, mojando mi cuello y mi escote._

__Ups_ Dije en forma inocente._

_Los ojos de Demetri recorrieron la gota que llegó hasta el inicio de mis pechos y pasó su lengua por mis senos, mi cuello y llegó a mi boca._

_Sonrió de lado y yo lo agarré por el pelo mientras estampaba mis labios con los suyos. Sabía a cerveza, cigarro y algo más. _

_End flash back_

Definitivamente, Jasper caería en mis manos. Lo haría pagar caro lo que me hizo, le haría pagar con la misma moneda.

A diferencia de Bella, ella planeaba algo más grande para Edward, ya que no solo pensaba vengarse de Edward, si no de alguien más.

-O-

_Vamos Jake_ Le dije mientras tomaba la quinta cerveza de la noche, no acostumbraba a tomar mucho pero últimamente no hacía lo que acostumbraba.

_Bella deberías dejar de tomar_ Me dijo preocupado.

_ ¿Debería?_ Le pregunté mientras me acercaba a sus labios.

Observé por sobre su hombro como Victoria se restregaba contra Edward en un supuesto "baile", más parecía que se la estaba cogiendo que otra cosa.

Jake solo sonrió de lado y se acercó a besarme mientras me tomaba por la cintura, al separarnos puse la botella en sus labios.

_ ¿Quieres?_ Jake solo asintió.

Pude ver como Edward se deshacía de Victoria y se marchaba mientras nos fulminaba con la mirada, por lo visto no le soy tan indiferente.

_Ya vengo, ve con Nessie no me gusta que este mucho tiempo con Eric_ Le dije a Jake mientras nos separábamos.

_Cuídate_ Me dijo antes de robarme un beso, por lo visto Jake ya entendía de qué iba nuestra "relación"

Había estado bailando y tomando casi toda la noche con Felix y observé como los ojos de Edward no se despegaban de mí, eso era muy bueno.

Iba a la cocina por otra cerveza cuando sentí un fuerte agarre en mi brazo, lo siguiente que sentí fue el frío de la pared en mi pecho y un musculoso cuerpo a mis espaldas. No podía ver mucho ya que todo estaba oscuro. Escuché el fuerte portazo, cerrando la puerta del pequeño armario y una cálida respiración en mi oído.

_No juegues conmigo_ Susurró.

_No se dé que hablas, Eddie_ Por lo visto no le gusto mi respuesta, porque solo logré que presionara más mi cuerpo contra la pared.

_Tu sabes a lo que me refiero, no me tomes por estúpido_

_Yo jamás te tomaría por estúpido_ Le dije, sonrió contra mi cuello mientras lo besaba _No es mi culpa que seas uno_ Bien, mi respuesta definitivamente no le gustó porque lo siguiente que sentí fueron sus labios sobre los míos.

En un rápido movimiento me había dado vuelta y ahora devoraba mis labios como si no hubiera mañana. Comenzaron a dolerme y el aire me faltaba, Edward no se detenía y eso era lo peor, solo presionaba sus labios contra los míos mientras metía su lengua a fuerza en mi boca, sabía a alcohol, mezclado con cigarro y algo más que no logré saber que era. Empecé a empujarlo con mis manos y en un rápido movimiento volvió a ponerme de espaldas a él, ya me estaba cansando que me tratará como una muñeca de trapo.

Moví mi trasero despacio pasándolo por su miembro y en respuesta Edward mordió mi cuello.

_No juegues con fuego, te puedes quemar_ Susurró contra mi oído mientras mordía mi lóbulo.

Metió sus manos por debajo de mi blusa hasta quitármela y volvió a aprisionarme entre la pared y su cuerpo. Sentía el frio de la pared contra mis senos cubiertos únicamente por el sostén y el calor que desprendía su cuerpo contra mi espalda desnuda.

_Yo ya estoy quemada_ Le dije mientras agarraba su cabeza con mi mano izquierda y lo besaba, Edward siguió acariciando mis senos por sobre el sostén y bajo su mano derecha para quitarme la ropa interior, levanté la pierna derecha y mi ropa interior quedó enganchada en mi tobillo izquierdo. Intenté darme vuelta pero solo logré sentir el miembro ya erecto de Edward contra mi trasero.

_Quieta_ Me dijo, más bien, me ordenó, mientras acariciaba mi intimidad, metió uno de sus dedos lentamente dentro de mí y acarició cada uno de los pliegues de mi vagina.

Mordí mi labio inferior evitando gemir cuando su segundo dedo entro en mi y comenzó a moverlos más rápido, el bullicio de la fiesta se colaba por debajo de la puerta y la música se mezclaba con la respiración entrecortada de Edward en mi oído, sentía como mis jugos aumentaban y pronto llegaría al orgasmo, mi cadera se movía sola al compás de sus dedos mientras su miembro se erectaba cada vez más presionando mi trasero, sentí los movimientos aumentar al igual que mis jugos vaginales pero en ese momento Edward se detuvo.

_No te apures tanto, pequeña_ Dijo, dejándome frustrada y excitada.

Pasó sus dedos por su boca, mientras lamía el líquido que había dejado mi intimidad en ellos.

_Ahora es tu turno_ Dije luego de lanzar una risa baja.

Me di media vuelta y desabotoné su camisa. Me quité el pañuelo rojo que llevaba atado en el cuello y lo pase por sus ojos, Edward sujetó mis manos y frunció su ceño.

_ ¿Qué haces?_ Preguntó precavido.

_Tu solo disfruta_ Le dije sugerente y como todo hombre, cayó en mi trampa.

Le tapé los ojos con mi pañuelo y desabroché su cinto, besé sus pectorales y sus marcados abdominales, Edward tenía un cuerpo de infarto, debía matarse en el gimnasio.

Mientras me arrodillaba me puse la blusa que localicé rápido en el suelo y acomodé mi ropa interior y mi falda.

Pasé mi lengua lentamente por su miembro y Edward volvió a gemir, me encantaba que gimiera, más si lo hacía por mí, pero lamentablemente él me había dejado con las ganas, yo lo haría también. Me levanté y besé sus labios mientras acariciaba su miembro.

_Deja de jugar_ Dijo en tono de amenaza.

_A mí me gusta jugar ¿A ti no?_

_Isa-be-lla_

_ ¿Qué?... ¿Qué quieres?_ Pregunté con tono inocente, mientras mi mano seguía acariciando su miembro.

Intentó quitarse la venda pero lo evité besándolo, sus manos se colocaron en mi trasero acercándome más a él y mis movimientos aumentaron en el caliente y duro miembro que descansaba en mi mano.

Rápido y despacio, lo combinaba a medida que Edward gemía en mi boca y unos minutos después sentí el líquido viscoso en mi mano, empujé a Edward contra la pared y lo besé repetidas veces mientras sostenía sus muñecas, le dejé mi marca en su cuello y salí disparada por la puerta, me hubiera gustado ver la cara de frustración que puso pero me conformé con el fuerte bufido y el grito que pegó.

_ ¡Maldita perra!_ Y mi carcajada fue más potente.

Llegué al medio de la pista entre risas y subí las escaleras al baño. Me miré en el espejo, estaba sonrojada y despeinada, luego de lavar mis manos pasé agua por mi nuca y respiré profundo, no acostumbraba a tomar tanto y esta noche me había pasado un poco, solo un poco.

Miré al piso de abajo y pude ver a Alice y Marco bailando muy "animadamente" no sé que se traían esos dos pero si las miradas mataran Marco ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra y lo más extraño era que quien lo fulminaba, no solo era Demetri, si no también Jasper, quien abrazaba a María mientras está mordía su cuello, pero sus ojos no se despegaban de los movimientos de Alice.

Más alejados estaban Nessie, Eric, Irina y Jake, no le tenía mucha confianza a Eric y no quería que lastimará a Nessie, menos mal que había mandado a Jake, éste solo hablaba y reía mientras Eric lo miraba aburrido y bebía de una lata de cerveza, Irina también reía de vez en cuando pero más lo hacía para coquetear con Jake, quien tan tonto aún no se daba cuenta de lo que la chica quería y a su lado estaba Nessie, quien por cierto tenía la cara más colorada que un tomate, después averiguaría porque se pone roja cada vez que ve a Jake.

Edward pasó la sala de estar endemoniado y fulminando a cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente, Victoria se tiró a sus brazos pero Edward solo la empujó quitándosela de encima y dando un fuerte portazo mientras salía.

Cerré los ojos y respire profundo, cuando los abrí observe como Felix entraba a su cuarto. Me quité los tacos y agradecí al momento de hacerlos, me acerqué a su puerta y golpeé despacio, un leve "Pase" se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta, me adentré en su oscura habitación y caminé hasta la cama donde Felix estaba sentado.

_Hola_ Dije mientras me sentaba a su lado.

_Hola_ Me respondió.

Observé su habitación en silencio, todo estaba oscuro y había marionetas que colgaban del techo era un poco terrorífico, más las marionetas con forma de payaso. Odiaba los payasos, más después de ver "Eso, el payaso maldito"

_ ¿Tú las haces?_ Le pregunté, él asintió en silencio _ ¿Es un hobby o algo así?_

_ ¿Te dan miedo?_ Preguntó serio.

_Algo... Pero... Son interesantes_

_Hmp ¿Interesantes?_ Preguntó mientras comenzaba a besar mi cuello.

_ ¿Me harías una?_

_Te hago todo lo que quieras_ Mencionó con doble sentido mientras me acostaba en la cama y se subía sobre mí.

Aún estaba excitada por mi encuentro con Edward y Felix no tardó en darse cuenta de lo húmeda que estaba.

Felix era muy atractivo y... ¿Nadie dijo que no podía disfrutar de mi venganza?

* * *

><p><strong>Wiii! Ya dos dias seguidos publicandoles.. diganme si no las quiero y estoy arrepentida..?<strong>

**Ahora bien,, que tal con estos juegos inocentes ehh? Yo no se ustedes... pero YO QUIERO JUGAR ASI! Okay no 8-)**

**Bueno amm.. ¿que les digo? Mi inspiracion está en otro lado.. xD Digamos que existe alguien que me tiene enamorada... 3... *.*... pero el no me hace caso u.u /3... el es un poco mio y de todo el mundo (sabias palabras de ENRIQUE BUNBURY) y yo no puedo hacer nada contra eso... :/**

**En fin.. yo vine a traerles una historia de ciencia ficcion y no la mia.. xD**

**Ahora lamento decirles que no les dejare un adelanto del proximo capitulo... pero les dare las razones:**

**1. Es que el proximo capitulo consiste en pequeños puntos de vista de cada una de las protagonistas de esta historia,, asi que cualquier adelanto no les diria nada del capitulo, aparte de que las confundiria...**

**2. Quiero que sea sorpresa.. es uno de los capitulos mas bellos de esta historia y merece permanecer en secreto.. hasta su publicacion.**

**Ahora sin mas que decirles... las dejo.. me largo a cantar mis canciones de Enrique Bunbury! Que por cierto,, se las recomiendo! Sobre todo.. Aunque no sea conmigo,, Y al final y De todo el mundo!**

**Bueno ahora si! Bye!**

**Hasta pronto... Besitos**

**Attoo.. Cerecita!**


End file.
